Life with a blind wolf and a young alpha
by MegaloStrikeBack
Summary: another story from the void known as my imagination
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Mien Frauline

Anderson's P.O.V

"Zen wake up" i shook my younger brother as he started rolling around i then picked him up and dropped him on his bed his eyes shot opened and almost fell out the window "Dude what the hell was that for god damn.", I looked at him the same blue eyes i remember looking at when he was born, "First off don't say the lord's name in vain, and second camping trip." He stretched i could hear his bones cracking as i went up the attic stairs to my room.

Our dad walked up the stairs and up to my room "Ok Anderson." I looked back at him he had a list in his hand, "Clothes" i nodded as he went on "Shoes, Fishing rod, Snacks, Water, Weapons?" I pulled the sleeve of my black priest overcoat to reveal a gauntlet that was attached to my wrist and forearm. He laughed as he said "You and that damn Hellsing." I smiled "Just because i made the weapons that were in that anime doesn't mean i like it." I put all of my Clothes and other items in my backpack and made my way down the stairs. Zen was walked past me so i grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back he was about to say something when i gave him the .454 casull that i made last year, he grabbed it and gave a nod.

"Come on guys let's move it that camping trip won't start itself." Dad yelled from downstairs as I walked down to hear rain from outside i sighed as i thought " **Great a day in the stupid camper instead of going outside.** " We all got ready and loaded the truck and camper of course the truck was too small for me so i had to ride in the camper itself. I had my toolbox with me and was working on the gauntlet it was thin so no one would notice; it used technology that i taught to my class.

 **Flashback**

"Ok my students today i am going to show you the weapons i was talking about" i held up the gauntlet and let everyone look "this creates Bayonets using an invisible unlimited energy know as Zero point energy it is everywhere and never runs out.", of course people started to laugh at the fact my name was Anderson and the weapons of the character in Hellsing who is also named Anderson are Bayonets that come out of nowhere.

One of my students rose his hand "if that gauntlet makes bayonets then why is it so thin?" i fixed my glasses "because the bayonets are not preformed they form when i need them the most." i then straightened my hand and a bayonet shot out of my sleeve. "The gauntlet gathers the energy and makes them and once there used they Zero point energy returns and the bayonet's disappear."

I was about to show them the Jackal and Casull of course still getting those stupid laughs about the fact it is from Hellsing. When two men came into the room armed with Assault rifles all the kids got down as they started shouting demands "Everyone get on the ground right now!, Give us your cell-phones and don't say a Fucking word!" i was standing there when one of them came over and went to shoot me when Five bayonets turned my fingers into claws as i shoved them into his stomach he dropped the gun and looked at me i could see the shock and fear i pulled them out as his body dropped his buddy started to shake i imagined that the meeting resistance wasn't there plan..

I then threw my arms to the side like a cross and the Jackal and Casull slid out of my sleeve i aimed at the man who was now terrified and if i waited would start firing so as he went to pull the trigger i fired tearing of his arm i then walked up the isle of desk, he looked at me blood everywhere i then patted him on the shoulder and led him out to the ambulance that was waiting i knew he had learned his lesson but sadly his friend died.

 **Flashback end**

I fixed the gauntlet and reattached it to my arm as it locked in place i checked for ammunition there was a small box under my bed, i check there were four clips each that was enough, i don't think we would encounter humans.

I sighed thinking about my Students they never looked at me the same after that day people were afraid to raise their hands and would avoid me like i was the devil. We then hit a bump my head ramming into the roof of the camper i hated being as tall as i was it would get really annoying having to duck everywhere so i wouldn't hit my head. I loaded a magazine into the Jackal and before we knew it we were in Jasper Park Canada home to wolves, wolves, and more wolves.

Zen came out of the truck and stretched for a bit and walked over to me. "Do you want to go for a walk", i smiled and looked around "sure why not." he grabbed the Casull as we made our way out into the woods.

Daria's P.O.V

Claudette was leading me thru the woods since i am blind; we were moving along through bushes and such when the scent of humans hit my nose, and I nudged her and told her to keep an eye out. We then proceeded with caution as we came to a large opening. I could smell the humans getting closer but i could also smell two other wolves behind us. We kept walking when i felt myself being launched into the air i felt someone over; it was Claudette i could tell because of her sent but the other scent it was the human.

"Lie down and don't move." I hear Claudette say that and her feet moving across the ground. "Don't go they might kill you." i reached out to pull her back but of course being blind i couldn't find her leg. I sat there in silence when the click of a gun was heard i wanted to help her but i couldn't and then a couple more seconds later i heard snarling and growling, I took a breath of the air and the scents that came where Eve, Kate, Lilly, the first human and that's it or so i thought.

Zen's P.O.V

I went ahead of Anderson, as i came to a large tree i decided to wait up for him there. I looked at the scenery the trees the mountains it was a breathtaking sight, i went for the bottle of water when two little figures darted across the path. I pulled the Casull out as i took aim at where the two figures ran into, as i got closer one of them started to crawl out it was a Wolf! She was small with Tan/Golden fur with Hazel eyes and she wasn't happy i was there; she started to growl at me so i loaded my gun and got ready to shoot when more growling and snarling could be heard and three adult wolves popped out of where the pups ran into.

"So a three on one match, well let's make this interesting.", The wolves started growling at me so i decided that they should meet my brother i snapped my fingers and shouted "ANDERSON!" and as they looked at me smiling thinking i was crazy he appeared behind them with a loud thud he fell to the ground. "You called" he gave a creepy smile as he looked at the three wolves that started to back away. He then put his arm straight to the ground and five bayonets turned his fingers into claws he then extended his other arm outwards sliding the jackal out of his sleeve.

I looked at them, with a smile i told them "If you want to die then you will fight but if you want to live move out of the way.", It backfired big time "Why do we have to leave it is our land not yours, you're the ones who are in our territory!", My brother and I became speechless "wait.. You can talk!?" She looked at me like i was an idiot "Of course we can talk!" Anderson put his weapons away and kneeled down the white furred adult wolf. "So what might your name be frauline"

She stuttered "Lil-l-ly what your's?" he smiled and scratched her head "Anderson" she was surprised by the sudden movement but she seemed to enjoy being petted.

I looked at the two Tan adult wolves "And who might you two be?", The oldest looking one spoke first "My name is Eve and this is my Daughter Kate, The white one is my Daughter Lilly, the small one is my granddaughter Claudette.", I shook her paw "My name's Zen and there is another one hiding in the bushes over there who might that be?", Claudette then walked in front of me "That's my friend Daria she's blind so i have to help her so she doesn't get hurt.", "OW!" I turned around to see Daria biting Anderson's leg he lifted his leg up and looked at her as she was chewing his pants.

Anderson's P.O.V

I looked at the little white wolf who was dangling by my leg she was really cute with white fur but her eyes were cloudy, i grabbed her stomach and put her on my chest she started to feel around with her paw she reached into my jacket pocket and jumped in it! She poked her head out and became very content, she is such a beautiful frauline but of course we had to head back and so did they… Wolfs can talk who would have thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- When anger meets love

Anderson's P.O.V

Me and Zen ran back to camp what the hell was that? Wolves that could talk? fuck all logic, we walked up to camp to see dinner ready we had Corn on the cob, and deer steak but i wasn't hunger i couldn't get the thought of my students out of my head, school will be starting back up and i don't know how they will react… "Dude whats wrong?", i looked at Zen and just looked away he wouldn't understand sadly i kept it from him for years and never told him but of course fate has it that he is going to be in my class next year.

I just got up from the table and went for a walk the Sun started going down as the darkness rose up. Why did they have to be so stupid those kids knew the school had armed teachers but no they had to try and go in guns blazing its bullshit it is there own fault they died they brought death upon themselves the moment they came into the school with those rifles.

It started to rain which was always a pleasure, i continued up the road just hoping i can forget about them when i looked up to see a wolf in the middle of the road walking around aimlessly i took a closer look to see white fur it was Daria! i ran onto the road and grabbed her just as a car came speeding by. she started to claw my face and bite my hands "Daria Daria! It's me! calm down!" She stopped biting me and lunged into my chest shaking "Daria what happened why are you in the middle of the road?", She looked at me i could see the tears in her eyes "we were attacked by a rogue group i am waiting for Claudette here.", i looked at her and wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her on the forehead

Of course the thought of what am i doing went through my head but, i always hated see someone in pain mental or physical. I put her in my coat pocket so she would stay warm i pulled out one of my pistols if these wolves are attacking innocent pups or in my case children they will never see the light of another day and instead they will see me tearing into them making them scream.

Daria started sniffing the air and started walked to the road i pulled her back a bit "stay here if it is claudette i will grab her and run back to you but if it those enemy wolves you stay down and don't move, don't make a sound, ok?" She gave me a quick nod i looked across the street to see a little wolf running over when the headlights of a car could be seen and the wolf froze i ran up grabbed the mystery wolf and jumped back to Daria. Daria walked up to the wolf and started sniffing it when she started hugging it with her forearms i then knew it was Claudette.

"there comeing 5 of them.", as soon as she said that i slide one of the bayonets out of my sleeve and flipped it backwards. "Like i told Daria if they come, and they will, don't move, don't' make a single noise, and don't engage leave that to me.", She nodded as the rain continued to pour down the five wolves did come and they knew exactly where we were, "so two pups and a human thats new, i guess that starts a new kill count now doesn't it" his followers started to snicker thinking they were picking on a easy target little did they know…..

The leader came close and was ready to jump on me and the pups, i rammed my bayonet into his neck his blood spraying over me, his followers stopped moving, i walked up over the drop as they charged at me i took aim and quickly killed four of them the last one got past me and went for the pups… then all i heard was growling and whimpering as i see Daria and Claudette taking on the much bigger wolf, when they took him to the ground i stabbed him in the chest ending his life i picked the two girls up put them in my Jacket pocket and ran off back to camp.

Zen's P.O.V

My mother, father, and i were watching some TV and playing cards wondering when Anderson is coming back when the door swung open, Anderson stood there soaked from head to toe in Water and Blood scratches on his arms and legs, his priest gloves on there last thread. Dad jumped up "What the hell happened?, Who did this to you?", he then looked at me i then saw something move in his jacket pocket, "Hey Zen remember those wolves we found.", he then moved his hand and there they were the two wolf pups that we encountered earlier.

I got up and grabbed the one and put her on my lap she was shaking really badly, i checked her forehead she wasn't sick the other one that was blind that was still in his pocket was shaking two but she was covered in blood. Dad grabbed one of his guns and aimed at the Daria then there were two clicks and as i looked at Anderson he had his gun pointed at Dad.

"Boy you better lower that gun.", he had his death stare on but Anderson was never the one affected by that "i will not lower my gun if it means i can protect them, you are about to kill two wolves who might have just lost there family and are being hunted down so you lower the gun because i won't move!" Dad looked at him then he looked at the wolf and noticed it's cloudy eyes, "That one's blind isn't it?", the young wolf then told him "Yeah i'm blind ever since birth."

Dad finally lowered his gun, "ok, i understand there situation, but what do we do keep them?", Anderson gave a weak smile "thats an idea.", Then things went bad "You gotta be fucking kidding me keeping them there mindless killers, there not even human!", " Claudette was hurt by that i could see it "You're wrong" i looked at Anderson "As long as they have a will and a soul there just as human as we are.", Then this turned interesting, "they don't have a will there pack animals they follow a leader, "But if they want to leave that pack or disobey that leaders orders that is from there own will.", Mom walked in from the restroom and smacked dad in the back of the head "What's wrong with you?, there pups who need a place to stay and i will be dammed if we can not provide them when there in need so drop the whole tough guy act."

I was lost beyond words, So was Anderson, Dad looked at Claudette, and Daria as he started patting claudette, "Ok we can keep them,i also apologize for the way i was acting i think i drank too much this time." We were about to settle in for the night when it sounded like someone was knocking things over from the outside the Rain and wind had stopped, but something was off Claudette and Daria were growling lowly and staring to the outside.

Claudette's P.O.V

Its them! the rest of that rogue pack they found us!, I grabbed Daria by the back of the neck with my teeth and led her to the back of there camper we found Anderson who was just laying there looking at the roof. "A-A-Anderson um there here c-c-c-can you help?", "There is no reason to studer Claudette your our family now.", He then flex his arm straight down and five of those Bayonets went in between his fingers like claws and the other hand he had his gun.

He walked out of the camper we jumped onto the table benches and looked out as he stepped out it became silent we then heard the sound of wolves growling and whimpering, Gunshots and the sound of a knife cutting through flesh, it all stopped We all were staring at the door when Anderson stumbled in covered in blood and cuts. he asked between breaths "is that the last of them?" I nodded to him "Daria come outside with me i need you to sniff the body to check if your family's blood is on there."

Daria dropped down to the ground and started walking he helped leave her to the door and picked her up. i followed behind along with Zen. Daria went from body to body checking them and to our blessing none of them had the blood of our family on them it started to get late and i was getting tired i was about to pass out on the ground when Zen picked me up and carried me to his bed and laid me on the pillow he then got changed as i watched him take his shirt off i started to blush under my fire he was really cute.

He layed down beside me and gave me a kiss on the cheek i was speechless i was blushing like mad, i then got on his chest and curled into a little ball as he pulled the blanket over us. i wonder what Daria and Anderson are doing?

Daria's P.O.V

Anderson was sitting at the Table with me i was eating and so was he, he was real silent but i could hear his soft breath when i was finished and he did he picked me up and carried me to i would guess the bathroom. "Where are we Anderson?", "in the bathroom you're covered in blood so i am going to clean you up." i sat there when water turned on and it sounded like a bowl was being filled. I then felt my feet leave the ground as i was set in water. i then heard squirting of some type and a cold liquid on my back. "Anderson?", "it's ok it's just soap." He then started to rub my back it felt really good he started scratching all over, I never had this type of feeling before. "Anderson", "yes Daria", "What do you look like?", He took a deep breath in as he started "I am Six foot eight, Red eyes, Black hair, my occupations are priest and college teacher, my skin is white and right now i am wearing my destroyed Priest overcoat."

I started Purring as he kept rubbing my back and sides and my head. "So can't wait to go back Daria?", i frowned i liked being with him he was my eyes and he made me feel safe he held a gun up to his own father to protect me and claudette. I don't want to leave, i want to stay with him i am starting to fall in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- AMEN!

Anderson's P.O.V

I was finished cleaning Daria, she wasn't tired and neither was i so i picked her up and sat her on the couch i quickly changed and fixed some of my wounds the thought of "how the hell did i not pass out." ran through my head and out. Daria was feeling around for something when she turned the radio on and it was just the beginning of the song Vogel im Kafig, so i took this opportunity to sing to her. I sat down beside her as the song began, ( **Turn the song on and enjoy it also helps with hearing the beat/instrumental Also these are the english translations the original is in german.)**

"The inner fortune of people is like colorful light, which shines through colored glass ,the pleasant everyday life is like a warm candlelight, The very far green plains the rich, beautiful water the grand nature still provides for their children, We hopefully can understand it someday, We are walking to the other side of the horizon, We hopefully can understand it someday, We go with firm steps, Every living being dies someday, Whether we are ready to die or not, That day will come surely, Is that an angel which flew down from the twilight sky?, Is that a fiend which crawled out from a crevice?, Tears, anger, pity, cruelty., Peace, chaos, belief, betrayal., We will fight against our fate, We must not give in to our fate., With sorrow and confidence in our hearts, we show the will to move on, No one shall be stubbornly deprived of his life," I took a deep breath after the last line as the Instrumental took her into the forever sea of thought.

As the song continued on i told her something that i hope she would believe. "Daria if you believe in me and trust in me i will be there for you, if you Snap your fingers and yell my name when you're in trouble i will be there." She smiled as started crying so i pulled her into a hug as i kissed her on the lips she was a bit surprised but seemed to enjoy it i could hear soft purrs from her.

The clock started to roll on 11:00 PM.

I picked her up and carried her back to me and Zens room in the camper i laid her down on her side and laid by her putting my arm around her and pulling her close, it is sad she has to go.

The sun rose up and shined right in my eyes, they opened in a flash as i looked around Daria was laying on my chest and was still sound of sleep but something was off why does it smell like someone just had sex i then looked over at Claudette and Zen and put two and two together i gave a small chuckle as i got up, Daria opened her eyes to smell the same thing. I picked her up and carried her out and sat her on the couch, as i got breakfast ready. "you hungry Daria?", she didn't answer i turned around to see her back in the corner of the couch scared her eyes scanning the room trying to see.

"Daria, Calm down its me we are in the camper, what's wrong.", She then jumped on me and buried her head in my chest "NEVER LEAVE ME OK!", i was shocked by what she yelled out, "Daria what happened?", She tried to talk through her scratchy breathing "I COULDN'T STOP THEM!", i put her on the couch and rubbed her back trying to calm her, "Daria, Who's them?", "THE WESTERN PACK! THEY CAME AFTER YOU I COULDN'T STOP THEM", she hugged me tighter and started crying/screaming, but the way she was talking is she awake? i shook her abit. "Daria wake up….Daria wake up!" she then jumped up her breathing increased "Andersen!" she jumped into my arms again "The dream i had it was as if it was real."

"Trust me Daria that dream will never become a reality", i leaned in and Kissed her on the lips getting a moan from her. "I guess Claudette and Zen had some fun last night." she blushed, "guess so, Heat is in about two days but i don't think i'm ready even with the affects but i know the risk there are probably going to be a bunch of wolves who are looking for someone who is in heat.", she started to cry, fear entering her body like a river, "Daria don't worry, i will protect you and remember with a snap of the fingers and a yell of my name and i'm there.", She smiled and cuddled closer to me i started rubbing her stomach when she moaned a bit i then checked where my hands were.

I was right over her womanhood, she seemed to enjoy it, "Daria are you uncomfortable?", she smiled "not at all.", so i continued to rub her stomach and womanhood as her tail started wagging it hit the couch with a small thump sound as she continued going she then heard Claudette and Zen wake up so she thanked me for the message and laid on my lap waiting for Claudette so they could both head back. "Good morning Claudette, Zen how did you sleep?', Zen stretched with a huge smile on his face along with Claudette."best night ever.", i started laughing when he punched me in the arm i continued laughing noticing him blushing his face turning cherry red.

"Daria are you ready to head back.", Claudette asked her making her ears drop down instantly, she started to tear up, "Daria it's ok remember what i said you have your own will if you, YOU want to come with us your parents hopefully will understand and let you." Daria nodded as she hopped down and walked with claudette as they started on there way home Zen seemed really hurt by the fact there leaving. "So Zen how was haveing sex with claudette." he smiled again "it was amazing even if she is a wolf.'

Claudette's P.O.V

Daria and I were heading back home sad and depressed i really love Zen i don't want to leave him, and i could see that Daria really loved Anderson, we were heading back when Daria smelled multiple Male wolves following us, she ran a bit faster and whispered in my ear "I think heat just came early." we ran off i looked behind us to see the wolves chasing us we continued running not noticing the large wall that is in front of us we skidded to a stop to see the wolves surrounding us.

"well look what we have here two heat induced wolves, come on relax all we want is some fun."

I looked at Daria who had a creepy huge smile on her face "you better get the fuck away from us before you all are sent to the depths of hell." i looked at her shocked i never thought she would say that. "what did you say slut!" the main one went for her when she snapped her fingers, which was surprising i never thought wolves could do that. and screamed with a rage filled voice "ANDERSON!" her smile still on her face as i could smell anderson from above us.

"AMEEEENNNNN" someone shouted from above us and Anderson landed in front of us the force from his fall launched me and Daria back. He then Made a cross out of his two bayonets "with a snap and a yell i am here to deliver hell and holy punishment on those who are willing to hurt my family and loved ones." his voice sounded like a priest as he walked towards the wolves. "so you're the naughty ones, how pathetic your going to go after a two pups and try to rape them and what's worse one of them is blind and you think you have the right to touch them you better start running before i show you who to mess with."

The wolves backed away from Anderson getting ready to run away all but one got away the leader of that little group was caught by Anderson who had him by the tail. "Let me go please!, i don't want to die!", He held him up so there eyes met. "then you better never go after those two wolves again unless you want me to end your miserable life." he dropped the wolf who ran off immediately not even looking back. "ok girls i will protect you the rest of the way there since you're, both in heat there will be more after you.", I tilted my head as he said that "how did you know that?", he just laughed "i could smell your pheromones this morning as you left.", i blushed a little.

Anderson's P.O.V

I followed behind Claudette and Daria as we moved west towards, there pack when Daria smelled tons of wolves in front of us i thought it was maybe those wolves from earlier but, Neither Daria nor claudette identify any of them. i quickly pulled the Jackal and five bayonets out as the wolves started to close in. Then in a matter of seconds the first one jumped through the bushes i kicked him in the head running my leg thru sending him flying as the numbers increased 5..10..15...20

"Daria, Claudette get in my Jacket pocket." I picked Daria up and put her in my left pocket Claudette climbed in my right i slid the Jackal back into my sleeve and made five more bayonets in my right hand my left was full so i tucked my arm under my arms and held the there as the wolves started to circle i jumped in the air and threw the bayonets at them 5 missing, 5 hitting there target but there was to many, i saw a tree branch so with another jump i climbed into the tree and stayed up there trying to figure my options out i don't know what to do.

Third Person P.O.V

Anderson sat up in the tree like a car when more wolves arrived and surround the tree waiting and watching him. he then flung his arms outwards the Casull and Jackal sliding into his hands. "wait if i fight Daria and Claudette could be hurt or killed" he thought to themselves as the wolves tried climbing one was successful and got near anderson just to get anderson's boot in his face and fall down. "Claudette where are we?", she took a smell of the air "we are in the west but i have never met these wolves before." So with a split second decision Anderson dropped to the ground with his hands up the wolves then escorted him to the west pack not noticing Daria and Claudette in his pockets. they lead him to a cave that was the leader's den "Winston sir we found a human in our territory." Winston the leader of the west walked up the six foot eight skyscraper and stared him down.

"Put him in the fight arena our alphas can have fun tearing him apart.", with his order Anderson was lead to a deep pit that no wolf could jump out of and was pushed in of course it didn't do anything to him Anderson just landed on his feet and gave the finger to the wolves who pushed him. "Daria, Claudette are you to ok?", there was no reply so he asked again, "Daria, Claudette are you ok?". he quickly looked in his pockets they were not there.

He looked around frantic to find them when he caught sight of them at the other end of the pit he walked over to them quickly enough none of the wolves noticed "we are going to get Zen please don't die." Daria said on the verge of tears, Anderson wiped the tear away. "Dont worry and, don't drag zen into this stay with him i will escape but until then stay with Zen he can keep you two safe until i get back." they gave him a quick nod and ran off back towards the camper.

"Hey scumbag get over here the fights about to begin.", Anderson looked at him "I have the right to give a prayer to our lord in heaven so keep your trap shut dog." Anderson turned around to see a crowed of people and three wolves in the pit with him. winston stood on a high rock "Let the fight BEGIN!", Anderson ran at the three wolves, one jumped at him and was immediately countered by anderson punching him in the face with enough force to shatter someone's skull he was sent flying out of the pit. the other two split up one going for his legs the other his chest the one that went for his legs got ahold of his right leg as the, wolf that went for his chest was grabbed by the forepaws and slammed into the ground about three times and thrown out of the pit.

The crowd was booing Anderson and cheering on the lown wolf the biggest of the three who had let go of his leg. "i guess keeping you alive won't teach you." Anderson then slid five bayonet out, making the crowd start to become panicked, Winston was still confused of how he made them. the wolf that was in the pit started to back away and was met with the pit walls he closed his eyes, just to open them and see Anderson jumping over him and the pit walls running off through the woods. Winston who was enraged looked at the crowd and his men "CAPTURE HIM!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four- Walk in chains

Anderson's P.O.V

I was running through the woods trying to get as far from them as possible, but was unsuccessful they were right on top of me, i was about to go through an opening when one of them got on my back he tore my neck and back up, the pain it was unbearable as the wolf's claws just kept tearing in me. I found a tree and slammed him into, he let go and dropped to the ground to lung at me again, i just ignored his attack and continued off noticing the blood gushing out of my neck i looked around hoping i could find something, but no luck came upon me so with the two priest gloves i had one i covered my neck the words. "Jesus christ is only in heaven."and, "Give love and thanks" became covered in blood and dirt.

"Stop running human, we will get you no matter where you hide.", As he said that for some reason i though about SCP-106, and the fact he chases after no matter where you go. I ignored his advice and kept going until my sight it started to screw with me everything was moving much faster than it should have. I sat leaning against a tree looking at the wolves as the crept up on me. i then whispered under my breath on the verge of tears "Sorry Daria it looks like i am leaving." the last thing i saw was a wolf jump at me and something blocking me.

Third Person P.O.V

As Anderson passed out, a young female wolf jumped in front of him, her fur was white like Daria's put she was much bigger, "Lilly what are you doing, get out of the way!", She stood her ground "She let me, Kate, Eve, Daria, and Claudette live leave him alone!" The biggest of the Alphas, a Delta named Hutch pushed her out of the way just to have Lilly tackle him back to the ground. "Take her away." Three Alphas walked up to her and pushed her away from Anderson. approaching his limp dying body, He nudged Anderson's arm making his hand drop his blood started gushing out like a waterfall.

"Damn get the medic!", the medic wolf then walked through the crowd of people with a gaze wrap and a needle and thread, the items were strange for a wolf to have but of course people leave things behind. The medics wolf who's name was Helena got to work fixing his neck up. "This Human is not normal he is very different from the others we have all encountered.", Hutch walked up to her "why might that be Helena?", She looked at the ground then him. "He's still alive even with the blood he has lost, he is still alive."

Hutch then called over four alphas "Lets take him back he didn't go too far."

Claudette's P.O.V

Daria was crying her eyes out as night went by, there was no sign of Anderson, Zen was starting to think the worst, "Should we go for him.", i looked at him and shook my head. "no we can't it's two pups and one human versus about 40 wolf's most of them Alphas/Betas. "Damn it we can't leave him there!", Zen started rubbing her back "But we can't go in there even with this gun it's 7 shots and Wolves attack in groups so even if i take Seven of them down there might already be about 20 ontop of us.", Daria then broke away "if you won't help then i will." she then started heading of finding the door, much quicker than normal. "i have to go with her she is blind she won't be able to find her way." Zen nodded got up grabbed his gun "what are you doing?", he smiled "you're tough but if you are ambushed you will be easily taken over and you're still in heat are you not?", i blushed "no not anymore."

he chuckled as we started heading off to where we last saw Anderson which was in the fight pit.

It wasn't to long when we came across the area were Anderson found us and we started heading off towards the west hopefully we get there in time. as we walked up to the pit Anderson was lying in them middle and not moving covered in blood. "ANDERSON" Zen shouted and dropped into the pit running over to his brother Daria and i followed.

Zen's P.O.V

"ANDERSON!" no...not...him!, how could they have killed him!, My brother the person who helped me through everything who protected me..hes gone! As i held my brother his blood going onto my arms,those fucking killers came around the pit some of them jumping in, growling i pulled the Casull out pointed it right at them they didn't flinch until i opened fire dropping seven of them as they ran around trying to find a way to get to me.

A pup fell in and i aimed at him as he tried to jump out, those fucks they think they can kill my brother and get away with i will make them pay i will kill them all young, old, weak, strong there all fucking dead! "Zen don't!" Claudette yelled but i ignored her as i loaded another clip in my eyes targeting the pup.

I took aim and was about to pull the trigger when someone grabbed my should i whipped around to see Anderson standing on his legs he gave a weak smile as the wolves closed in. all of them getting into the pit with us me and Anderson ran to the opening to see more wolves from the other side. "Zen get out of here, take Claudette and Daria and run, unless you think you can take them on i am in no condition to do so."

I looked around and looked at Anderson "I will go but the girls need to stay, this is there home.", i walked up to claudette, "you and Daria stay here this is your home." they nodded as i ran off i just pray to god that Anderson will get out of this alive.

Anderson's P.O.V

i stood there still covered in blood my second priest jacket torn apart so i ripped it off to reveal the gauntlets that are on my arm and my black undershirt. Hutch started walking towards me getting ready to jump on me, he was snarling and growling showing his teeth as he jumped up, something small and white hit him sending him flying, i quickly drew out 5 bayonets and ran over to the small wolf as i rolled her over it was Daria who was unconscious so i picked her up and held her by my side as other wolves started filing into the pit. "WAIT!" Winston shouted from the high rock. "who's that in your hand Human.", i looked at him maybe he knew who she was already. "Daria" Winston jumped off and ran towards me i got ready to attack him if he dare, hurt her i swear to go i will tear him to bloody pieces "Daria where have you been all this time.", She looked at him not knowing she did "i have been with him since the night of the attack he had protected me and claudette.".

Winston looked at me blood now going down my forehead, "Human what is your name?", i whipped my head, "My name is Anderson." He then bowed his head "thank you for protecting my granddaughter and my daughter.", i put my hand over my heart the words "Give love and thanks on my hand was shown. "Hey dad, umm can i stay with Anderson when he leaves to head back to his home.", he looked at her like she was crazy "of course not you don't belong with humans you belong with us, and besides to them you're not even an equal.", i looked at him agitated by the insults and assumptions they have towards us.

"your wrong you are just as human as we are as long as you have a will and a soul you're as just as human as i am.", Winston ignored it. i let Daria down who was picked up by winston but before he did he looked at the alphas that were around me "kill him." i pulled out 10 bayonet and threw one at him i missed purpose as a feminine voice rang out. "THATS ENOUGH!", i looked up it was Eve and by the looks of it no one messes with her, not even Winston. "Not even three days away and i get a relayed message saying you're torturing a human and forcing him to fight our men, and here's the best part the messenger said to me because i asked what he looked like "a tall as fuck man with black hair red eyes and a coat with a cross on the back." Winston let him go no matter how many men you send at him he won't fail to defeat every single one i mean look at him it was like he was made to fight!"

"Eve he is trying to take our little girl away.", she looked at me "well does she want to go with him?", Daria wiggled out of Winston grip "yes i want to go with him.", she looked at Winston who was embarrassed for his actions. "Then my sweet Daria you can go and live with Anderson, i wouldn't mind at all." she jumped in joy and jumped up in the air i caught her as she started licking my face like crazy, i can't wait to live with her she's my everything, thats why i am alive because i need to fight and stay alive for her i can't just leave her not yet….not yet.

Claudette the ran up to eve and as if eve was a psychic "yes you can go with Zen.", she jumped up and climbed up to my shoulder, Daria was back in my jacket pocket it was still on the ground so i picked it up and put it on as i brought them back to camp with me, as Daria was in my pocket "it feels like we don't have to walk in chains anymore isn't that right claudette.", she smiled on my shoulder "definitely", i gave a small laugh "we will be leaving in a couple days so don't worry about leaving yet."

Zen's P.O.V

I was crying at the table Dad and Mom were as well i told them, i just can't believe he is gone, and the worst part is i found out that claudette is not going with me back home, we then heard a door swing open and there he stood "an….ander….Anderson!" i jumped up and hugged him "you're alive!", "yep i am alive and well, close your eyes." i rolled my eyes and closed them. i then felt something soft in my hands and big but not to big, i then slowly opened them to see Claudette! i hugged her tightly "Zen..please..let..go..too..tight!"

"sorry" i was overfilled with joy that she chose to come with us! "my god what happen to my little boy!" mom walked over to Anderson checking his body over he was covered in scratches, bite marks, and his priest coat, no his SECOND priest coat is destroyed. he gave a weak smile "it's a long story but i'm ok." he then walked back into his room, closing the door behind him.

Daria's P.O.V

He sat the jacket on the bed and sat down next to it as soon as i found a good footing and i guessed a general direction that he was in i jumped out of the pocket and right onto him he laid back as i crawled up his chest if found his mouth and kissed him holding it for 5 minutes my tongue exploring his mouth his exploring mine, god he was an amazing person he was the perfection of humans he was strong, kind, gentle, loving and a bit of a ladies man if i do say so myself.

he started rubbing my hind legs and my back, moaned as he messaged me he knew i was in heat and so did i, the itching and burning that was in my legs became unbearable, but i could see he was in pain and tired, so i will wait until tomorrow for our first time, but who says we can't have some fun?

"Hey Anderson", he smiled at me "yes my beautiful frauline.", i kissed him again. "there is a little something i need help with.", he started laughing. "what might that something be?", my body is in some need of attention. i gave him a seductive smile i then felt myself roll over.

Third Person P.O.V

Anderson started kissing her neck making her back arch as he moved down, he hovered over her heat induced clits and he teased them, moving his hand around them on her legs, stomach she became lustful, "Anderson please god i need this." he then started to rub her clits getting moans from her as he kissed her on the lips again, he then snuck a finger into her making her jolt a bit with a surprised squeak, he moved his finger in her womanhood causing pressure to build up it daria.

he then removed his finger and started to lick her clits, getting multiple moans, Darias liquids started to ooze out of her, "very sweet tasting" Anderson said giving her a sly smile as he continued to lick her "anderson please." he then stuck his tongue in her wet womanhood as he swirled his tongue around like and snake, "oh god i'm coming!" Anderson then swirled his tongue around again as her juices squirted everywhere she gave a loud moan that was muffled by Anderson kissing her. "Th..an..k...y...ou...b..ab..e...that...was...amazing." she said through her breaths, "anytime my sexy frauline."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five- Helena a nail in the heart

Anderson's P.O.V

God that was amazing, she is such a beautiful person that's the reason i am alive it is for her and her alone. "Want a bath?", She got up a few joints cracking, "Sure, and maybe i can hear another song of your that you have.", I smiled and picked her up carrying her into the bathroom i started washing her off, her tail was wagging under the water, she seemed to enjoy it quite well, i started messaging in between her legs moving over her women hood and her thighs getting some moans from her she smiled as her tail went even faster.

I then grabbed some dove soap under the sink and put it on her back and on her stomach, she purred as i rubbed the soap in cleaning her off, after she was done i rinsed her off her fur shining, ever so brightly i picked her up and took her to the table. "so what song are you thinking of frauline?", she smiled and with a sweet tone in her voice, "something romantic." she gave me a kiss on the lips that i easily accepted as i put in the song "My heart skips a beat by olly murs" (Like last time put the song in and enjoy if you choose to.)

"My heart skips-skips-skips-skips-skips-skips a beat. I can see you're not yourself Even when you're here with me I know that you're somewhere else So put another record on Kiss and leave me on Nothing really matters when we're dancing Listen to the same sad song playing on repeat 'Cause every time we come this close, my heart skips, skips a beat So come on, spin me around Now I don't wanna go home Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat I know I should, but I can't leave it alone And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh So hung up, we can't let go If you really have to leave One more time just move me slow So put another record on Play it on repeat, Nothing really matters when we're dancing Cause all you ever need to know, is what you do to me, And every time you hold me close, my heart skips, skips a beat So come on, spin me around Now I don't wanna go home Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat I know I should, but I can't leave it alone And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rizzle Kicks, Yeah At the start of the night I was like, what?

Let's have a team talk, Playing with this lady isn't something I'd agree for, Flaps keep going up and down like a see-saw Should have just taken her to the cinema to see saw, Ooh, she let me sit with her, I figured her figure's a sure sure winner, 'Cause I got a lead from the back, I'ma skipper You make my heart skip, skip, skip, skip, skip, skip a beat. So come on, spin me around Now I don't wanna go home Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat I know I should, but I can't leave it alone And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh"

She started crying as she smiled looking at me "that was incredible you have an amazing voice.", i rubbed the back of her head "thank you my sexy little frauline." she blushed and gave me a kiss before yawning. "it looks like someone is tired, you can fall asleep in one second i have to change the sheets we kind of got them sooked, she gave a small giggle, i walked back and changed the sheets but as i walked in…

Zen's P.O.V

I was pushing in and out of Claudette getting a loud moan, god she was amazing her womanhood was leaking those sweet juices, i could feel pressure building up as i got close to climaxing, and so was she so with a few more pushing "Zen i'm coming.", i grunted "me too" and at the same time we climaxed into one another, i gave her a kiss as the door opened and there stood anderson who moonwalked out as soon as he saw us. i looked at claudette was blushing so was i "well that just happened." She gave a nervous laugh, i got up and changed the sheets and got a new change of close Claudette was still on the bed my seed started to drip out of her as she, purred with the warmth.

i then picked her up and took her into the bathroom and started to clean her off making sure to take the scent off it doesn't really matter because Anderson already caught us, the way he walked out was the funny part of it he glittery michael jacksoned out of there, I finished cleaning her off, she gave me a kiss i returned the kiss, as she hopped out shaking we heard the sound of what to be is growling and fighting out in the main area.

We ran out to see Daria clawing Anderson's face up as she kept attack Anderson grabbed her and held her in the air. "Daria wake up!", she then jolted and looked around. "where am i what just happened?". he smiled and kissed on the nose "you had another nightmare.", she started to cry. "did i hurt you again.", Anderson smiled and sat her on his lap "no you didn't hurt me."

she curled up in his lap "it's a vision of some wolf who is chasing after me and this wolf who is carrying me."

"Maybe we should talk to Winston about it he will probably know.", She nodded and we all got ready to go find Winston, Anderson grabbed his third priest coat, the last one he brought with him, we all went off to the west. it was starting to rain, so we picked up the pass, as we got closer Daria could smell wolves all around us, Anderson quickly pulled his gun out and 3 bayonets.

"Wait Anderson it's the western wolves.", Daria said to him the wolves surrounded us like a convoy as we continued on, we made it to the west pack something big was going on because the pups and female wolves where in one den and the males were running east words together teeth bearing.

"Zen there's Eve come on we need to find out what's happening." we ran up to Eve who was in front of the den that has pups in it and the female omega. Anderson slid over to her gun out, "Eve what's going on?", she looked at him with tears in her Eye's "the east has declared war."

Anderson's P.O.V

"Zen you, Claudette, and Daria stay here i am going to help take this eastern pack down." He got up as Daria tried to go with him "Anderson you can't leave hwt if you die!", he smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "trust me that is never going to happen." i pulled out two more bayonets as i followed a group of male wolves running of east wards. it didn't take long before we caught up with the main group wolves to the right of the alley, wolves to the left it was the perfect setting and the leaders of the two packs where in the middle. the wolves i were with looked at me funny as i got ready to throw one of the bayonets at the wolf that was near Winston i could tell who was who i mean Winston looked way younger than the other guy. as they were talking wolves on both sides snarled and growled, i looked around as i saw a group of the eastern wolves sneaking around in the back near

winston.

one of the wolves near me saw me looking around trying to see what it was. "What are you looking at.", i pointed towards them as they got ready to ambushed Winston. "there is a group of five eastern wolves trying to gang up on Winston." i pulled out the jackal and aimed at them and as soon as one of them stepped forward i held the trigger down firing off all 6 shots because of the automatic capability.

they zoomed over winston and the other wolf taking out the group, i then walked out into the valley everyone grew quiet as i walked towards Winston and the other wolf i slid the Jackal out and pointed it at the eastern wolves i continued walking towards them i then slowly aimed at the eastern leader, the eastern wolves growled and snarled at me but didn't make a move.

"So Winston who's this guy.", Winston looked at me and smiled. "This is tony the eastern leader and the asshole who wanted to start this war.", i then fired a bullet landing right in front of him "so you're the tough ass who wants to kill them oh boy am i glad i just met you, so you want war, then lets go send your men in to fight we will send ours.", Something came over me that i couldn't explain it was like the classroom again those kids being stupid and bring those guns in they where just like him wanting to kill and start something he will never be able to walk out off.

Tony then with a evil smile rose his paw up. "kill them" i then shot Tony right in the skull, his head splattering brain matter and blood going everywhere as the eastern wolves ran towards me and Winston. i loaded a new clip in and continued firing while throwing 5 bayonets at a time, the Western wolves then took over taking care of the rest as i protect Winston, in a matter of minutes the war was over and the West was victorious.

We all together marched back to the pack, but as we got there, the den that all the pups in where empty and blood filled the air, "ANDERSON OVER HERE!" i heard Zen yell we all ran over, "Zen what happened?!", he was shaking, "there was a spy in the omegas who tried to attack us i killed her but, one of the pups was taken."

"Which way?", he pointed in the northern direction and so with not even a second guess i went after them, i might not be able to smell them but i can see there paw prints, it didn't take to long as i caught up to them there was five and the pup so i pulled three bayonets out and got the jackal out. i then ran up behind them they turned around to see me and jumped out of the way i picked the pup up and continued running off but as i looked at the one wolf it was her, the medic. it was Helena!

"Pup you need to hide.", he looked at me tail in between his legs, as i looked around i found a tree branch that was to high for them to jump up so i jumped into the air and sat him on the branch as he kid ran into a hole in the tree, Helena and the others wolves caught i pulled out 10 Bayonets and threw them at her but the wolves that were with her jumped in front and took all of them i then just continued throwing Bayonets until she was all that was left "You're a damn nail Helena you struck everyone who trusted you in the heart, even me you saved me and i thought you could be a trustworthy person but all you are is a traitor i would kill you but that is not my job."

I grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her to the tree that the kid was on, "Hey kid come on let's head back.", he then jumped down on my shoulder as i went back with the traitor, "So you're the one who started this war wasn't it.", she gave an evil smile "yep but what you don't realize is we are now being tracked down by my best fighters who know how to capture a human and we are miles away from the west.", i picked up the pass as i could hear them so i grabbed the Jackal and put it right to her head "i wouldn't come near us unless you want me to shoot her right in the fucking head.", she laughed as i had her by the neck "they won't care we are here to capture you so even if i die as long as we capture you we win!"

I looked at the scared pup on my shoulder, "i have to get you back to the west." i dropped Helena and went into a full sprint west i saw the opening i went into the woods with, i could see the others in a group about 10 feet away a perfect throwing range. i grabbed the pup by the neck "ok kid your stop is here there right behind us and i can't endanger any one of you guys." i turned around they were in jumping distance so with all my strength i wiped the pup as he flew through the air and the wolves had caught up to me he landed on Hutch with a small thump as the other wolves but a rope in my mouth and slammed my head into the ground my eyes my vision it became so blurry i couldn't see a….oh god... my ..head..h..u..r…..


	6. Chapter 6

Life with a blind wolf and a young alpha

Chapter six- Presentable Liberty

Anderson's P.O.V

God my head hurt, I knew I was laying there because i couldn't feel my body moving but as i laid there i felt an incredible sense of pleasure shooting through my body but, was i awake? All i knew is that my head was slammed into the ground probably a rock and then i was dragged away by Helena and the Northern pack.

Now all i feel is a cold damp wall, pain in my hands and feet and something slamming into my lower chest my crotch area . I slowly opened my eyes to see, Daria she was ontop of me my member was out of my pants and she continued to move up and down on me, did they save me already? I went to give her a kiss when I felt extreme pain in my hands and feet I looked over to see my bayonets rammed through them, I looked back at Daria who slowly change her white fur turning to Black and White, "Wait oh shit thats not Daria!"

I then slowly woke up to see Helena and five other wolves around her i was covered in sticky fluids as i looked at them all they didn't notice so I kept my eyes closed just enough so they wouldn't notice. I could hear her moaning as pressure built up inside of me. As she slammed down again i climaxed inside of her, she leaned in to kiss me when i shot my eyes open, her face of ecstasy turned into one of fear.

I looked at the other wolves that were with her they were scared as well, it was to easy to see they are afraid. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked looking into Helena's blue eyes. She put her ears flat on her head, "We are all in heat and this is the only safe way we can get rid of it since you can't impregnate us."

I looked at the other female wolves one was frowning, "I guess some of you can't get pregnant at all.", she frowned even more tears escaping her eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEAR HIM!" a male voice yelled as a big male wolf trotted in, he walked up to Helena as she coward down and slowly back up.

"So you SLUTS would rather have human, than your own KIND!" I kept my eyes on him as he continued getting closer to her, I signaled one of the other wolves to let my hand go i put my member back in my pants and fixed my shirt i then pulled out the other Bayonets gritting my teeth because of the pain.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET" the wolf rose his paw up and went to strike Helena i grabbed his fore leg and threw him out of the den as he recovered, he howled signaling the others to join him i pulled out the Jackal and 5 bayonets. "How dare you strike at a women?!", i looked into his green black eyes.

"We don't allow sluts here, thats a rule, I advize standing down we have a group of our men surrounding the western pack and if you don't comply we will kill Daria and the others." he smiled knowing he beat me I slid the bayonets back into my sleeves along with my Jackel.

"What do you plan on doing with them?", he looked past me at the female wolves "They will be punished but they will live you don't have to worry about that.", I looked down with a weak smile I don't want them getting hurt but if I resist they will attack Daria and Zen, Claudette, and the others.

He walked forward towards us the others following "Do you understand why they mated with me instead of you guys", he chuckled "Isn't it obvious they wanted you more than us.", I smiled at him "Actually your wrong… there heat and I can't get them pregnant so if you put two and two together they did the smart option."

He had that thinking look on his face as he looked at the female wolves, "Is this true?", Four of the five nodded yes the last one said, in a tearie voice "he rapped me.", Everyone looked at her "Dammit." the thought ran through my head as looked back at the male wolves.

Helena stepped in front of me "She's lying he mentioned the fact she can't have pups and she is just trying to get you to attack him." He growled at her making her back up even more. "So Anderson are you going to move or should i give the command for our little squad to attack and slaughter you friends and family."

I looked down at Helena and smiled giving a small nod, she then whispered "it's ok we are tougher than you think.", I then moved over to the side as the female wolves walked out tail between legs ears down and trying to stay as far from them as possible.

I then just sat back down where I was when the same Male wolf walked back in with a letter in his mouth. "This is from Daria as a prisoner of war you are allowed to receive them." I grabbed the edge as he dropped in and walked out. It was from Daria.

" **Hey Anderson it's me where did you go, why haven't you come back I miss you we all miss you what happened?, A pup said he was with you and said you were captured where did they take you, god I miss you I need you to come back if not I fear i will take my own life for I have nothing left besides you, Eve told me the truth i am not there child my father tried to kill me and my mother protected me at the cost of her own life…**

 **I really hope you are alive and i am not writing to a dead guy the thought of that is terrifying because Anderson I love you! i did the first day we met, I have never had that feeling besides when I am with you please just stay safe and come back to me if you are still alive."**

I looked at the letter tears escaping my eyes. "I wish i could Daria dammit I wish I could but if I try to leave they will kill you before I can get to you." I held the letter tight in my hand as i felt something Nuzzle my arm i looked over to see Helena with a huge gash on her face with 3 claw marks one going over her eye. I embraced her crying into her shoulder she had a confused look on her face.

Helena's P.O.V

He hugged me and is crying what's going on does he feel bad for me or is it something else. "Anderson… What's going on?" he handed the letter to me i could feel tears building up something he never realized was that she is one of my closes friends and the reason that he is here is because i was forced to capture him or my own pup will be killed.

"Helena… Please for the love of god let me go if I can make it to her in time without being noticed I can save her." , I looked at him tears still streaming down his face. "Anderson I-I-can't if I do they will kill my one and only child I'm sorry if he wasn't at stake I would."

He looked at me his hands on my shoulders as his grip tighten he then slammed his hand into the ground as a fist yelling out "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" I had to think of a way to quiet him so the others don't know I'm here so in a split second I kissed him on the lips his eyes shot open.

I backed up a bit as he looked at me, with a weak smile. "So you decided to visit him again, well thats fine because we have a job for our little Prisoner." I looked at him, Joseph the leader of the north has he told Anderson his job.

"Mister Anderson you will be coming with us, and your mission is to execute the entire southern pack…. The East is already gone we get rid of the south and then taking over the west won't be a problem."

Anderson's eyes grew with rage "I will not kill the pups, they are children", Joseph shook his head "well that is to bad I guess I will give the command for our squad to attack and kill Daria.", He looked at the ground in defeat. "No..No I will help you."

Joseph smiled "Good that's what i want to hear so get up prepare your weapons and come with us.", Anderson slid his huge pistol out and loaded a magazine into and pulled out Five bayonets as he followed behind Joseph, I hope his spirit and mind can handle what he is about to do.

Anderson's P.O.V

I followed behind Joseph and the entire northern pack as we marched on southern to attack, We arrived in a matter of minutes as i looked on i could see children, mother's, innocent lives and i am forced to take them all. We moved out as i pulled the Jackal and 5 Bayonets.

There evil plan was to fake an injured wolf and have an ambush set up for the fighters as i went in and killed the others, I wanted to fight back so hard but i know if i did Daria, Zen the others would be killed. As the wolves went off i was alone with two others who are going to watch me to make sure i don't try and run or fight back. I walked forward revealing myself to the mother's and there pups who all scrambled there kids into a den as some ran at me teeth bearing, a lone tear escaped my eye as i threw my Bayonets going into them.

I aimed my gun at the group of wolves that coward in the den, My hand shook as i slowly pulled the trigger opening fire the bullets tearing through the wolves like paper the screams from the children and the mothers themselves, tears just continued streaming down my face.

I continued the forced onslaught until there was Five left a mother and four kids, the kids were crying as the mother growled teeth bearing, i then remembered this scene (from the youtube video A dog's family, Also put on the song I say cry form this really amazing anime to intensify the mood.) I held the gun up to them the kids crying increased the mother still Barking and growling i couldn't do it i just there kids they have a life to live i don't have the right to take it away from them but what does it matter i already killed so many.

She looked me in the eyes and noticed tears streaming down my face "Please don't do this kill me but... but not the children.", I looked at her and started to lower my gun when joseph came over "ANDERSON! why haven't you killed them yet?", I tighten the grip on the Jackel… "There just kids." I said as he gave a sigh "well then i guess Daria is finished.", I looked at him as he got ready to howl he stuck his muzzle into the air.

"GOD DAMNIT" I fired killing all five of them the screams just breaking me as a human, they see us as monster but is that really who we are?, because I would never enjoy this.

"see that wasn't so hard, the south does now no longer exist thanks to you.", I looked at him the blood of the innocents covering my body. "I will kill you for this i will eliminate you and the north.", He didn't even notice what i said, "Well it is now time to celebrate sorry Anderson but you can't attend you probably wouldn't in the first place but whatever."

We all walked back, i could still hear the terrified screams and cries of those innocent kids, those fucking bastards there all gonna pay, i will slaughter them all just like they forced me to slaughter the north.

We got back as they started to celebrate i went back to the den to find another letter with blood on it i knew immediately I opened it as quick as possible as i looked down it was cover in blood but the words are still intact.

" **Anderson, I am sorry but you have replayed back and one of our spies we sent out reported you missing and found blood where they must have placed you, I can not live in this world without you so now i can join you if you are alive I am sorry i couldn't wait I just couldn't stand being alone without you."**

Third Person P.O.V

Every piece of sanity, and self control on his emotions broke. He got up with the Jackal in hand with five bayonets while the party was going on and they were all dancing they turned there attention to him, they all noticed something different his appearance changed he instead of having his normal red eyes, he had black eyes with blood streaming down his eyes instead of tears as he walked towards Joseph and Helena who were dancing.

"So Anderson you…. w-w-h-a-t the hell.. yo-your eye's what happened to them there… don't get any ideas or I will alert the squad." He continued to walk with an evil smile, "It doesn't matter Daria is dead you have nothing to hold me back so now in revenge for the West i am going to eliminate you all."

Joseph stepped back, Anderson's black eyes piercing through his soul, and in a flash Anderson threw a bayonet right into his skull going through the full way, everyone looked as there leader's body went limp his blood everywhere, Anderson then opened fire killing wolf after wolf killing every fighter they had all that was left was like with the south just the mother and the children in a den backed up to the point where no one could get out.

Then yet again Anderson's Sanity snapped as he screamed as loud as he possibly could but what was terrifying was it was mixed with rage filled howls of wolves. He then yet again opened fire killing the children and there mothers, there then was only five the scene played out, just like in the north except he enjoyed killing them.

Zen's P.O.V

We were all gathering around the small fire hoping our plan worked, Daria faked her suicide to see if would could spark enough anger in him to break free, but as we sat around waiting and hoping a loud scream of pure rage and anger filled the cold afternoon night but it was mixed with the howl of wolves, Could Anderson have been killed?

We then heard multiple gunshots not the normal one shot hunter kill but more of a massacre in progress we all jumped up as we ran off towards the north to go through an opening in a matter of five minutes the gunshots have silenced and as we slowly crept into the northern territory where the supposed leader den is and all we saw was dead body's everywhere there was nothing but dead wolves kids,mothers,fathers,fighters everyone and there we saw him standing there a wide smile on his face blood going down his eyes, and his eyes they were black like the darkness.

"Anderson what happened to you.", his head twitched as he looked at us, he pointed to the den he was in front of, i pulled the flashlight out and there was the bodies of pups, and there mothers all that was left was five. he then pointed the Jackal at them "ANDERSON! STOP IT!" he just looked at me, he fired one shot, then another, and another "ANDERSON!" he stopped there was two children and the mother left. He looked at me and threw me a Letter covered in blood!... That's the fake letter!, He think's it's real!, I have to stop him! "ANDERSON LEAVE THEM ALONE DARIA IS FINE SHE IS WITH US!" i shouted trying to get to him but he wouldn't respawn to me, Daria then with claudette's help showed up "Anderson i'm here, i'm ok please just let them go."

But even with Daria it didn't work he just fired again killing the last of them we all looked at him terrified my jaw was dropped. His head twitched again and with that his arms and back bent backwards as he screamed the same raged filled scream, he then became surrounded by ghost wolves who howled rage filled howls as he slowly went to the ground his eye's returning to normal.

What did they do to him?

End Chapter

Author Note: sorry for the long wait i have been busy at work, and my computer started acting stupid, but that doesn't matter i hopped you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Life with a blind wolf and a young alpha

Chapter Seven- The light of day lost forever in his mind

A/N **Heres a large chapter for you guys since my absence of soccer/school and more school.**

Zen's P.O.V

Anderson passed out to the ground breathing slowly his eyes returned to normal what happened to him… I looked away my eyes widened bodies everywhere mother's...children...father's… there all dead and everywhere… what did he do..why?

"Eve who are these guys.", she looked down and back to me "The northern pack the wolves who kidnapped him." Tears were brought to her eyes, and mine as we walked around not a single wolf was left standing he annihilated them all but for what reason i was unsure of.

I started heading back when i saw the Western wolves tie him up along with Daria and Claudette i pulled the Casull out and took aim just to have Eve jump on my back and slam me into the ground and tie my hands up.

"Eve what are you doing!", She hopped off. "Calm down Zen this is just incase if you guys are infected with whatever turned Andersen into that monster we can not have you roaming around you might be a major threat but of course we could be wrong." they then lead us back and put us in her cave with guards at the entrance as Anderson still laid there knocked out.

Anderson's P.O.V

What where am I? What happened all I see is black… "Hello Alexander Anderson", I stood in silence waiting for the laughter of the hellsing comparison but nothing sounded except that voice. I looked around until I saw her looking at me Black fur… Blue eyes…. "Helena you're ok where are we?", she smiled and looked at me "we are in your mind."

"We? is there more of you?", She laughed a little but kept a serious composer. "Every wolf you killed now manifest in you but you are still in control the origins of this will be revealed just make sure to check your right hand." and in a flash i woke up as I looked around I was in a cave someone was laying on my lap as I looked down nothing was there, I thought it was Daria… but she is dead.

I tried to reach my arms around just so fell something wrapped around them i then continued to look around to see Zen!... and Claudette! but sadly no Daria.. but like I said she is dead…. I got up onto my feet and with all the strength I had I broke the vines.. I then without walking them untied Claudette and Zen and made my way out to the opening to see two wolves growling and snarling at me.

"Anderson think this through don't do anything stupid come on man." the wolf said as he approached me i quickly drew the jackal and pointed at him making back of as i ran out a loud howl was heard behind me. then the sound of footsteps surrounded me as all the wolves came into view then one that caught my eye ran beside me white fur and purple eye's i skid to a stop "lilly wait.. i am in the west!.", Eve then appeared from behind me "Yes Anderson you are in the West.. we need to keep you contained for the mean time until we can explain what happened."

I then remembered what Helena said in the dream or in my mind i removed my right glove and looked under to see a black engraved wolf outline i kneeled down to eve's level to show her. "Could this help." she looked in shock. "that is the symbol of the south." i then remembered the attack on the south the northern packs plan!

"All men follow me we are going to the south immediately if this was there doing they are going to pay." Eve said the other wolves nodding in agreement, "i will go as well" Zen said from behind me as they all started heading off…..

I reached into my pocket and took out the letter…

Zen's P.O.V

As we walked away all I heard was Anderson say "one left for he?" anyway I shook if off as we approached the south. we found our way there just to find the same as the north nothing but dead bodies everywhere not a single soul alive i looked at Eve who stated thinking "Wait that symbol it wasn't on him before is… is he possessed by them! the spirits of the south… there in him!" It then started to make sense black eye's uncontrollable rage, the wolves… but what he said caught me off guard.

"one left for he… what did he mean by that…", Eve tilted her head at me "He who would that be." I then dropped the casual as it hit the ground. "HE SAID ME!" I then darted off full sprint back he is going to kill himself! but he wouldn't what about Dari.. oh shit THE LETTER! i continued going as fast as i could.. but everywhere I looked I could not see him.

"Zen what's wrong." Daria said as she slowly made her way feeling the ground. "Anderson he is going to kill himself! He thinks you're dead!", Daria looked scared he ears flat against her head "But i was lying on his lap did he not see me?", When she said that it hit me he must have made a mental block that got rid of Daria as a wolf because he thinks she's dead.

Daria took a breath of the air and ran off in some odd direction as I continued looking hopefully I would find him.

Daria's P.O.V

Anderson please be ok I am here I am alive and well please don't go I need you here with me! i finally i found him his scent was so strong it was right near me so i listened for his breath as i slowly followed the sound when i bumped into him. "who's there?" I got onto his lap he stopped moving as i found his lips and kissed him tears going down my face as he said "Daria! your alive!"

I laid him on his back as I laid down on his chest. "Yes Anderson I am here and I am alive…" he then pulled me into a kiss we held there for five minutes until break for air he held me tight to his chest i felt safer now that he is back. "But the letter..", "It was a fake we were trying to get you angry enough that you would break out but the outcome was beyond what we thought.." He stroked my back as i purred softly on his chest his heart beats slow and steady.

"I am sorry I couldn't have come earlier.. if I tried to escape they would have attacked you and I would not have made it in time.", I smiled as he apologized "it's ok it's all over we are here and we are safe.", "Amen." he said and gave a little laugh as he picked me up and we walked back to the Western pack as I could smell Eve and the others showing up. "DARIA GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

I then felt myself fall to the ground..

Anderson's P.O.V

"DARIA GET AWAY FROM AWAY." Eve tackled me over along with 5 other wolves held me down I tried to break there grip as one of them took of my right glove I tried to lift my hand up but no success i then felt something come over me as i blacked out…..

Zen's P.O.V

As the Eve and the others held Anderson down a blast of what looked to be shadows launched them back. As Anderson's back arched and he got up black eyes, blood running down them his right hand the shadow wolf glowing bright red as he pulled out 2 huge bayonets 3 feet long he started looking around at eve and the others.

His eye's the light of day is lost forever in his mind and his eye's they show it. The others backed up scared.. I was as well but almost as quick as it began his eyes turned to normal but he didn't pass out. He looked over at Eve and everyone else "why are you guys staring at me like that?" Eve cautiously walked up to him "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Yes I killed the entire southern pack along with the northern…. and now they manifest within me I am them and they are me." She looked at him wide eyed "How many wolves did you kill?", he gave a weak smile "over 500 wolves total south and north combined. she backed away fear in her voice "Monster… YOU MONSTER! KILL HIM!" and at that all the wolves charged at him as he slid the bayonets out. "I'm a monster..a monster of god!" but before the wolves could be reached a gunshot rang out Eve was hit!

From the woods five hunters circled us guns ready to strike we all then ran off to Eve's cave Anderson was carrying her they followed laughing. when Anderson stopped and dropped Eve the symbol glowing red again as his eye's changed he then started walking towards the hunters.

Anderson's P.O.V

I approached the men as the loaded there guns automatic rifles and bolt action's they took aim as i walked towards them no sense of control on my emotions it was like i didn't care at all. "Fucking furfag." one of them said as they opened fire the bullets running me through my arms and hands fell apart the bayonets i had in my had shattered but as i stood there my body slowly healed the men became terrified which the should be hunting wolves is illegal and this is the price there going to pay. I pulled out the Jackal and one of the really big bayonets as I walked towards them, they continued to open fire doing nothing to me as I closed the gap between us.

I then sped up ramming my bayonet through one of them as I fired all the jackal bullets into the man on the right. the other two started running but it was no use i threw the bayonet decapitating the one on the right as I shot the last one. I then started to return to normal as the rest of my injuries healed.

"These powers are incredible aren't they Anderson.", i smiled as it was Helena's voice. "these are incredible but now i must return to Daria." i then regained control of myself my eye's returning to normal as i made my way back to Daria and the others. as i approached the den Eve was on the ground her leg being wrapped where she got shot the others stood around her and some left.

I then thought about something maybe with these powers i can give Daria her eye's back so i walked up to her and cut my finger, "Anderson what are you doing babe?" i then drew a cross on her forehead with my blood and stuck the hand that had the symbol out it glowed yellow so did the cross as i entered the mind state. "Well hello Anderson it look's like you found out something new.", "i smiled at her "Yes helena but i have something to ask of you.", "Take them… there not much use since i'm dead.", i was shocked she knew what i was going to ask but without hesitation i put my hand out to her and with a flash Daria's eyes are now Helenas and Heleans are now Daria's.

I then re-entered reality and woke up to a blue eyed Daria whose tail was wagging as she looked around taking in everything. "Anderson what did you do I.. I can see!", I smiled "Yes my wonderful Daria i have given you the eyes of Helena sadly she was one of the wolves that were killed when i was in my rage state. "Helena she gave her eyes for me?", Yes my love she did and i am more then thankful.

Daria's P.O.V

This is amazing I can see, now I am not blind anymore I can enjoy the world to its fullest it it's incredible. I looked over at Anderson and my god he didn't lie he is 6 foot eight black hair red eye's, and has his priest coat on with his gloves but his face is a tore up but he looked just as fine as ever.

I jumped on him and kissed him as he rubbed my sides I purred lightly as he continued he then rolled me over giving me a kiss as him rubbed my stomach I started to paint slightly as he moved down to my Womanhood he slightly went over i felt a chill rush through my body as continued messaging me over. He then stopped and rolled me over as he started kissing down my body.

"oh god keep going" he started moving down when his nose touch my womanhood the cold chill shot up my back again….

Third Person P.O.V

Anderson slowly licked her slit getting a soft moan from Daria as he continued he stuck his tongue into her as he swirled around Daria's backed arched as she hit her orgaism her fulids going over his face as he admired the sweet taste.

She then rolled him over getting a shocked look at her strength as she pulled down his pants his member hitting her in the nose as she licked up and down his length she then slowly took in his member as she slowly started to bob her head up and down "Damn you're good at this." She then picked up speed as he felt pressure build as he released into her mouth she didn't move until he was done as she licked his tip getting the rest off.

She then climbed on top of Anderson lining herself up and moving down on him missing once as his member rubbed against her slit her mouth opened her tongue hanging out. she then tried again as her womanhood stretched trying to take his full length "Ow… why is this hurting." She said as she tried hard not to cry… "It's ok just keep going it will be ok." she then gave a kiss to anderson trusting him as she continued on she then felt a quick pain in her as he broke her hymen.

"Keep going… this is amazing." he then started to thrust into her as he pulled her close getting all the way in moan after moan escaping her mouth as she orgasimed he body buckling under pressure as fluid went everywhere. he sped up going faster a slapping sound emitting from them both as he continued he then started to feel pressure up as he realesed into her but something odd happened.

Daria's P.O.V

So as i layed there on his lap the minutes went by until i became concerned "hey babe umm you haven't stopped cumming for seven whole minutes." His eyes go wide. "One second." he then fell silent as i could feel myself becoming more and more filled. he then came back as he had a wild smile on his face "The reason it lasted so long was because remember the 500 some wolves i killed well since the manifested into me… uhhh when i released it wasn't just my seman it was also the seman of those wolves as well that means that you might get pregnant but the best part there OUR children if you are and there is a small chance your not…."

My jaw dropped "So that means the seman of 500 some wolves plus your is in me right now. "yep and i am more then prepared and excited." god this is going so fast but of course unlike a normal human he as the combined DNA of over 500 wolves that is incredible.

Zen's P.O.V

Me and Claudette were walking by each other in the cold night enjoying the silence when a little wolf came out of the bushes his eyes were red like anderson's his fur was grey and he looked like he was on a mission as he ran past us towards the west… "Claudette one of ours?" she looked back to the wolf still running "no…" we ran back to the others as the wolf ran into the den Daria and Anderson went into when Anderson and the wolf flew out wrestling on another. The wolf jumped at him but his forearms were grabbed by Anderson as he was bike kicked into a tree as Anderson pulled out one of his bayonets.

The wolf looked at Anderson tears in his eyes "you killed my parents and now i will return the debt." he lunged at Anderson who instantly grabbed him and hugged him we looked at him strange when we noticed his eyes went from red to green instead of black, "My son i am still here but i am now in him…" we fell silent as Eve stepped forward "Joesph is that you?" he nodded as his son continued to cry as Anderson or Joseph hugged him. "What is your name?" Anderson asked him as he returned back to normal. "Lyrex."

"Well Lyrex if you want the truth then listen, I did not kill your father for no reason he held me prisoner and told me to murder innocent lives… he also held me at blackmail saying that my love Daria, My brother Zen, his love Claudette they would all be killed if i did not compile so when i found out that Daria supposedly killed herself i lost all self control and became a monster controlled by the rage of the south that then became the south and north, i have become a monster of god."

Lyrex looked at Anderson tears still in his eyes as he sat him down "Can i speak to my father again." Anderson nodded as his eyes changed and his voice changed to Joseph's "So my son what." he was immediately cut off from a now enraged Lyrex "DON'T CALL ME YOUR SON YOU TOOK HIM PRISONER BECAUSE YOU SAID HE KILL MOM! NOW I FIND OUT THAT HE WAS CAPTURED THE WHOLE TIME!." Anderson (Joseph) flinched back at the outburst.

He then started laughing "You're too smart for your own good." Anderson (Joseph) pulled the jackal out but was immediately stopped as Anderson took back control. "Nice try Joesph but i am still in control." He then looked down to see Lyrex walking away his head low and his tail dropping as Anderson followed him.

Third Person P.O.V

Anderson caught up to Lyrex who was sitting at the edge of a cliff looking out into the vast view of the Bright white sun illuminating all that was around them. "Anderson… Where can i go my… my home is gone." he looked up to anderson as he embraced into Anderson's shoulder crying his eyes out. "Lyrex do not cry, save your tears for those important moments because when there gone, there gone. Come with us live with me and Daria you can be our son and live a life with hopefully your brother and sister or sister's etc."

Lyrex pulled back and looked at Anderson as he smiled "Sure i will go with you. Dad." Anderson pulled him in and kissed him on the forehead Lyrex felt safe with Anderson, They were about to head back when the silver a barrel appeared and a shot rang out...


	8. Chapter 8

Life with a blind wolf and a young alpha

Chapter eight- To the night

Anderson's P.O.V

"LYREX!" the gunshot rang out as Lyrex was blasted back a gunshot to the side of him. A hunter came out of the woods his gun still pointed at Lyrex as I kneeled beside him i looked at my son he was still breathing as the hunter got closer he pointed the gun at Lyrex and went to pull the trigger when I swung my bayonet taking his arm off as he dropped the gun I grabbed it as he backed up holding his arm.

"You shot my son!" the hunter backed into a tree "He's a wolf! He can't be your son! You're crazy!" I stepped up to him as i looked down upon the hunter when i felt a bullet launch me back then the sound of rapid fire. "DUDE GET BACK FROM HIM WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" a voice shouted as i saw the hunter that was backed up to the tree ran and the men ran with him as I regenerated i felt odd almost sick like.

"Helena what's going on?" She came up to me holes in her chest. "You didn't realize it at first the more you keep taking bullets like that the more souls you lose we are a shield for you so when you run out your back to normal so Next time just kill them instead of taking all the bullets." I nodded and returned back to reality I ran over to Lyrex who was bleeding badly I ripped off the sleeve of my last priest coat and wrapped it around him tightly so the bleeding would stop.

He looked at me tears in his eyes as i picked him up and carried him back to the others who were hiding ever since the gun shots. "Eve i need your help Lyrex has been shot." Eve ran over to me and looked at him as I sat him on the ground he was still bleeding even through all the cloth "We need the medic here we are losing him!" a wolf ran up to eve "The medic was Helena!" I dropped to the ground beside him I can't lose him he's my son!

I bit my hand and drew a cross on the side of him and stuck my right hand out i then went into the mental state. "Joseph you have to give yourself for our son." He looked at me weird "he's my son… oh wait never mind my soul is in your's so yeah he is our son." Joseph then looked to the ground as he thought it over "Fine i will do it for our son." i then returned as the gold light shined again and Lyrex's wounds healed and he stood again.

I then pulled him into a hug "you're ok son… you're ok." Daria walked up beside me and Lyrex "Son?" I smiled and rubbed her back "Yes my love, I think it is a good idea to adopt him and bring him we us, he said he is excited of course that was before he was shot."

"I would like that a lot." She smiled and nuzzled Lyrex who smiled as we got ready to head back our trip is coming to an end. We gathered everyone up as We all said our goodbyes we got back to the camper everything was packed up and I felt so Damn tired I haven't slept for three days.

Me and Lyrex went into the camper everyone we fit into the truck, "you guys ready to see home Again." Me and Zen at the same time shouted "AMEN" I broke down laughing as I sat on the bed and Lyrex lied down beside me.

Almost instantly I fell asleep as we started our trip back home.

Zen's P.O.V

As the truck started up Claudette and Daria lay down beside me on each side as i sat in the middle as we went back home. The air was cold and rain/snow moved in turning the roads very icy as we went on the road the truck jolted a bit but dad was able to get it straight again as we went down a hill. We got half way when black ice caused the truck to turn sideways dad tried his hardest to straighten it out but do to the camper it wouldn't go straight.

"Zen you have to shoot the camper latch! if the camper gets even with us we are going to barrel roll down this hill!", I looked at him as I turned around Anderson and Lyrex are in there I can't kill them the ones my brother! The other one his Son! "Dad I can't what if they die!" He looked at the ground and reached for his own gun "It's them or all of us." Mother looked at him shocked "How dare you! He's your son for god sake!"

He ignored her and stuck the gun out the window he aimed and slowly pulled the trigger but before the bullet fired i turned around and shot it as the Camper fell of the side i then out of anger shot the gun out my dad's hand and aimed at him. "Son put the gun down." I didn't move when Daria jumped at him as he skid the car to the side and opened the door Daria continued to attack him as he tried to fight her off.

Anderson's P.O.V

I was woken up by the movement of the camper going sideways i woke Lyrex up as we looked out the window the truck and us were going sideways! I looked at the truck to see dad with his gun out the window he was aiming at the latch i picked Lyrex up and got ready for the worst when the sound of the casull could be heard then the sound of metal breaking as me and Lyrex went into the air. We then had our backs to the floor we just had our feet on as it crashed down to the ground... I looked at Lyrex who fell on top of me as i felt cold and slowly blacked out…

Lyrex's P.O.V (15 Minutes later)

I woke up blurry vision as figures came into shape, I looked around as my vision came back I then could see dad knocked out. And Four other figures surrounding him they looked like cats but they were crouched like humans I looked at my body I...I had arms! And a torso and Legs I...I am human! I slowly got up I still had an again and fur and paws but they were hands, the cats turned around with spears and a swords.

"Who the hell are you?" One of them asked as they stepped forward a feminine voice asked

They stepped forward again I looked down to see myself exposed I covered my crotch I backed up against the wall of the cave as we heard someone rolling around and a low growling sound.

They turned around to see father standing up he then starting to groan and agony as his body started to slowly change into a wolf he grew a tail and a muzzle as the cats backed up a silver gun was thrown to me it zoomed past their heads as I grabbed it the word Casull on the side one of the male's pulled out a sword and ran at me i quickly shot him to the ground as the others looked they ran off.

Anderson walked up to me with a set of cloths that i put on it was these blue looking things you put over your legs along with a long sleeved jacket and a hoodie as we followed the cat's what happened? One minute i was a wolf now i am a human/wolf…

We caught up to the cat's almost immediately as we took the spy approach I climbed the tree close to me and jumped from tree to tree as Dad ran under me we then came in ear shot. "We came across two wolves' they were armed with guns and killed one of our men." It was the female who asked who we were; there was a male sitting in a chair with this big breasted female beside him.

"What's going on how is this possible, Dad is just like us but he turned into a wolf instead of staying human." the thought ran through my head as i heard one of their men from under us "Don't move and drop the weapon!" I looked down to see Dad surrounded so he dropped the Jackal and put his hands up as the brought him in front of the clan leader. "Never has a wolf invaded our territory let alone kill one of our best men i am impressed wolf but you will be joining him soon enough." i looked on as he got off his chair and approached dad sword in hand.

I felt something in my sleeve i removed my sleeve to find a three barreled pistol that flicks in and out, i wiped it out and aimed at the leader and got prepare to fire when something cold touched my back. "I wouldn't shoot if I were you, you disgusting wolf!"

I wiped the gun back as it disappeared in my sleeve I then thought of my options I could try and grab the sword or I could comply but if I go with them me and dad might not come back. I positioned my legs so I wouldn't fall of the branch, I counted in my head 3...2...1 I spun around grabbing the sword and tackling the cat off the branch we slammed into the ground i got up to see it was a female!

"Your good, but can you beat the daughter of our leader?" she then pulled out a small knife I wiped my hand down to get a rectangle made of metal I grabbed both sides and opened it to see a blade in the middle so i folded the pieces back and gripped the knife as we circled each other.

"I hope you know, me and my father will get out of here.", she then swung at me our knifes collided "that's what you think." our knifes collided as we continued our back and forth striking, she then knocked me over i spun around taking her legs out god this body is amazing all these things i can do now that i have two legs.

She then put the blade in between her toes and got me right on the face the blade hit my eye luckily it didn't make me blind. "Your stubborn wolf!", I smiled at the remark "I could say the same for you." she then ran at me with the knife I dodged to the left grabbing her hand and taking the knife from her i then pulled her close and smiled at her she blushed a bit unable to move.

I then looked into her green eyes as my body seemed to take control i don't know if it was me or my mind but we started to lean into each other when before we knew it we kissed! We held the kiss for a couple minutes until we broke away i was blushing just as bad as she was.

"What am I thinking she just tried to kill me is this lust or something else.", I could see in her eyes she thought the same thing she started to lean in for a kiss when an arrow went between us just missing our muzzle I quickly wiped the revolver that changed into a black revolver with the word "diamondback" on the side another arrow came by as I tackled her into the opening everyone turned to us as men with swords came charging through the opening we all started to fight they let dad go who pulled out the casull and jacket out.

Me and that girl were fighting back to back I kept foreign as she cut others down I made sure to stay by her side because I don't think it was list I think it was love even though we just met and we tried to kill each other something just clicked.

Life can be cruel if you don't pay attention as I pulled out the life and fought of a soldier who hand a bow and arrow I turned right around to see her on the ground bleeding I ran over to her sliding underneath swords as I stopped by her "what's your name?" She looked at me with a small smile and a bit of blood seeping out of the corner of her lip. "My name. Is shadow" I covered her wound as a male came behind me he swung his sword as I see him get blasted to the side I looked to see dad his eyes they were black and the blood.

"I'm Lyrex" I told her as I continued to fix her up as best as possible. She started to close her eyes "shadow stay awake come on, if you fall asleep you die, understand!?" She forced her eyes open and nodded I help loss her up as I grabbed one of the fallen warrior's sword

"It's ok shadow trust me you will live.", we got into their medic den the medics working at lightning speed "Lyrex why do you care for me much I am not a wolf like you.", I smiled at her "species never meant nothing just that we are different."

She grabbed her side the bleeding increased. The medics ran over I backed up to get out of there way as I stood at the entrance to guard it as the battle went on.

Two men ran at me trying to assault the medic den as they ran at me a flash of silver came towards me I grabbed the handle of the object to see it was one of the Bayonets I flipped it backwards as they ran at me I swung curing one of them thru the stomach as the other one ran past I pulled out the revolver and shot him all six bullets in the back and the head.

I then heard a victory cry as the enemy retreated most if not all the Warriors were stand my father was standing over the body of someone though I walked up behind him to see it was "Shadow's dad!"

I then walked into the medic den "Shadow I uh I have some unfortunate news your father is dead he died in the heat of battle...I am sorry." She put her hand over her mouth tears running out of her beautiful eyes as more Commotion came from outside the Warriors started to surround my father.

He just stood there he then walked up to me. "Say goodbye to shadow we should leave and head back." I was upset to think of leavening her but I realized that we had to go so I walked back into the den she was still softly crying I then rolled her over and kissed her again "when I have the time I will come back... I love you." I heard gasping from the medics as she hugged me and I between Cries she said "I love you too"

I then felt my dad's hand on my back as we walked off he then pulled out a bible "Hold onto my shoulder." i then gripped his shoulder as he put his hand on the bible and we became surrounded by biblical papers and we started flying off to a city as the night finally ended.

"So to the night i thank for our life i have now become something more, something better.

Chapter end.


	9. Chapter 9

Life with a blind wolf and a young alpha

Chapter Nine- to you in 10 years

Anderson's P.O.V

With the power of the Vatican bible i was given we were transported to this house it was huge a nice sized yard a Fence with bushes all around as i opened the gate Lyrex looked at me wide eyes "What's wrong?", he couldn't speak and then he yelled out "Is that normal? You just flying around!" I gave a small smile, "No that isn't a normal it just was useful at the time, trust me the government has a lot of weapons like this that we have no idea about and probably will never, But there are more important things that are supposedly on everyone's mind. "Lyrex, what happened how did this all happen, I was knocked out on impact on the ground but look at me, I'm half wolf! And you're now half human!"

"I remember being knocked out, but when I woke up i had no idea what happened we were surrounded by cats they might have been Warriors or something of that such." I sat on the steps with my first son I have had no idea of what happened "I think we should get inside, I mean this is supposedly our house I have a picture of it."

I pulled out my wallet and looked at the picture and then the house everything matched, and it was me and Lyrex and two other females with us could that have been Daria!? "Wait a minute what is going on this makes absolutely no sense I mean i never asked Daria to be my wife." I said to Lyrex as i looked at the ring on my finger." He looked at my hand. "Wrong finger dad." I checked again it was my index finger not my wedding finger.

"Well let's get inside i hope my theory is correct and that they are in here and maybe Zen and Claudette." I looked around thinking maybe there was a key so i started to check my pockets to find one. I put the key in and opened the door it was pitch black in the house i couldn't hear anything, I then not noticing the table rammed my shine into the side (I hate when the happens) the table scraped against the ground as i hear a door open from upstairs and feet running Lyrex came to my side as we looked around for a light switch.

"Don't move! If you even fucking twitch you're dead!" The voice was feminine in nature but i couldn't smell anything familiar in the area, the thought in my head we just ran into the wrong house!

Daria's P.O.V

I was asleep in me and Anderson's room when i hear a loud scraping noise from downstairs i then here Helena run into the room she got down behind the bed as i grabbed his shotgun that was hidden under it i loaded a shell in as i got ready to kill the intruder.

I started down the stairs i could see two figures so i snuck up on the tallest one and pointed the gun to his back "Don't move! If you even fucking twitch you're dead!" it became silent I got ready to call for Helena when the man grabbed the barrel of the gun and pulled it right out of my hands.

Shit! I Started to back away when he walked over and turned the lights on the lights took a couple seconds to turn on but when they did… It was him! Anderson! He...he is alive! I looked at him his black fur and red eyes looked at me with a bit of confusion

"Anderson! It's me Daria god it has been so long where you have been!" i then looked over to the almost equally tall wolf "Lyrex!" They looked at me still confused Then for a blink i felt something hugging me i then opened my eyes to see Anderson! "Daria! I'm back" i hugged him back as tears rolled down my eyes they don't realize how long they have been gone.

We all sat down at the table as i handed him a letter it was from Zen that he told me to give to him if he came back in a span of 10 years and it has been that 10 years they were gone we couldn't believe they survived.

"Here this is from Zen this will hopefully give you an understanding." he took the letter and opened it then read it out loud.

"Dear Anderson, By the time you get this letter i would have joined the military and probably died in the field of battle, it has been ten years since you have went missing the world you lived in has changed Claudette is living with you, our first born daughter has joined a gang in the city she fight against other gangs, This isn't a joke Anderson the city is ruled by gangs in every way there is the packs (Delta, Alpha, Beta, Omega) of course gangs of wolf's then there are the clans (Thunder, Shadow, River, Wind) they are the gangs of cats that fight for control of the city, you teach at the high school your room has both Thunderclan and the Delta pack in it so be ready but anyway if you are reading this i am glad you're alive and well and treat Daria, Claudette, and Helena Just like you always have with kindness and love. Farewell, Zen Anderson." (Oh and since you have already noticed the cats from the Warriors series will be in this bigger series but this isn't a crossover this will just stay in the setting of a gang run town with a high school and other things i will not spoil ze details)

He dropped the letter and covered his mouth he started to cry as did i Zen was such a nice person sadly he has gone, Claudette was devastated but she knew that was what Zen had wanted to join the Military and fight for the country.

"These gangs Daria." Anderson said to me as he cleaned his glasses and wiped his eyes. "Are they near the house? Have they tried to hurt you? And who's the other person that's upstairs i heard more then you footsteps and if it isn't Claudette who would it be then?"

"No the gangs are more in town, No they haven't tried anything, and the person upstairs is Helena"

He dropped his jaws "Helena is here?" I laughed "well yeah she's my sister don't you remember." He gave a small smile i then just remember he was missing for ten whole years he probably doesn't remember much. "Hey Anderson long time no see" she walked down the stairs and sat down with us. "God you both look beautiful, More like drop dead gorgeous", Helena blushed a bit i did not but not so bad, he didn't look so bad himself tall black fur red eyes like normal he has a white line on the bridge of his muzzle, Lyrex looks just like him but he is a bit shorter grey fur one blue eye one red eye, He had a white line on his forearm, i was just happy the two men in my life are back.

Anderson's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it Helena was alive but Zen was dead i went onto the couch and laid down Daria laid with me as i felt something in my stomach then in a flash blood shot out of my mouth as i started to open my eyes again wait what happened? 

Daria's P.O.V

I was sitting on the chair near Anderson he has been in a coma for 10 years because of an accident he protected Lyrex and me i sat there looking at him when he jolted forward blood just erupting out of his mouth he started coughing his eyes searching the room for someone he looked at me as more blood came out i grabbed him and held him down it was a Heart Attack/seizure the Doctor ran in and they started to fix him up as fast as they could.

They finished as his heart rate slowed down he had an oxygen mask on him and his eyes were still the same bright red they have always been.

Anderson's P.O.V

What the fuck does that means i was never human and i have been in a coma, there's only one way to find out. "D-Daria what year is it?" She smiled and grabbed my hand "2025" Oh god it has been ten years that vision that means that The accident it wasn't Zen's fault and he might be alive. I closed my mind like i did in the dream "Helena are you there?", "Yes Anderson i am still here that was some dream you had but a bit of it is real i am going to catch you up to speed what Zen said in the Letter has happened, But you didn't murder us like you think you did you were forced into the Delta pack and forced to kill us or your family would be killed, you revolted against them and that's how the accident happened."

"So you're all still with me and i can still turn into the 'Psycho' Mode?" She nodded she looked like Helena her breast were bigger though but that was not the important thing right now. I returned to normal 

"Daria where is Lyrex?", She looked down to the ground "Daria?", She sighed "He is off in school but the reason i sighed it's because me and you have to live life knowing he is in danger.", The gangs i remember from the letter Zen had written and i am a teacher there i hope i am his so i can protect him if everything that happened he is armed and i know he knows how to use a gun.

"Daria help me up!" i started to get my body wasn't on my side it was shaking as i got up and i felt the iv rip out of my arm "Anderson don't! Your body has not healed", I smiled at her and gave her a kiss "I'm good" i grabbed my clothes and got changed and started heading straight for the school it was hard for me to run because of my legs.

I found the school easily and burst through the door the halls were empty that means that class was going on with Helena's help i found my room as i looked through the door this tall dark cat had a gun to the teacher who was shaking he didn't notice me so i backed up a bit…..

Lyrex's P.O.V

The substitute told Tigerclaw to keep quiet which was the worst thing he could do Tigerclaw got up and pointed the gun at the teacher he was ready to shoot when the door came flying in and knocked him over then we looked on as this tall man came walking into the room two swords in his hands as he gave the teacher a signal to run.

Bluestar got up and helped Tigerclaw "And who the fuck are you?", "Your actual teacher mouth now i advice using not as crude words." She laughed and so did the other Thunderclan cats that controlled the east side of town.

"You don't know who i am do you? I'm Bluestar leader of the Thunderclan gang and you just hit my deputy with a door i guess there is going to be one less teacher in here." She pulled out a Pistol and aimed at the mystery man (Anderson had nothing familiar on him his hair/ Fur color went from black to a smoke color)

"Do it i dare you." Without a thought she pulled the trigger launching the man back we all just started talking to one another Humphrey and Fireheart were getting at it again when we heard this maniacal laughing when the man slowly got up the lead of the bullet dropping to the ground as his eyes turned Black then it started to come back to me it was Dad he is our teacher!

"What the fuck!?" Bluestar backed away from him as he threw five objects that zoomed by us at lighting speed and next Bluestar was hanging on the wall large Bayonets stapled her like a piece of paper. "Now I don't expect any more ignorance?" she shook her head as he snapped his fingers and the Bayonets disappeared.

"Well so now that is over i will introduce myself my name is Alexander James Anderson and i am now your teacher we will be learning a lot so you better get the laziness out of you right now because i won't have it but first i am required to let you know i am armed."

Everyone looked worried i wasn't i know what he has on him. "Get Down!" Bluestar yelled as we looked out the window ShadowClan cats from the opposite side of the square started firing on us we got down and pulled out the guns that we brought with us Anderson stood there for a couple seconds "Mr. Anderson! HELP!" Bluestar shouted to him as they kept shooting and the stay put alert was activated he then walked up to the window pulling out this huge Machine gun.

He then pointed it at were the bullets were coming from and squeezed the trigger then the most deafening sound came from it, the noise was like a buzz saw. He paused as a ShadowClan cat walked out hands up with a white flag he then reloaded the huge gun and sat it in one of the closets "What was that.", He smiled "Germany's Third Reich Maschinengewehr Forty-two i will be teaching you about WW2 i hope without to many more gunfights but i digress so let's get started."

Chapter end.

Sorry for the absence a family member got into an accident I had soccer also one of my closes friends committed suicide so I wasn't myself but now I am back and ready for action


	10. Chapter 10

Life with a bind wolf and a young alpha

Chapter Ten- Zelia Smile Dog and 1939

Anderson's P.O.V

I looked upon the students they became quiet since the firefight so i took advantage of the quietness "Let us begin in 1939 the German army began the biggest and most destructive offensive maneuver ever it has been known as the Blitzkrieg or in English the Lightning war, The Blitzkrieg took over Poland, Denmark, Norway, Belgium, the Netherlands, Luxemburg, France, Yugoslavia, and Greece. This offensive attack took the world in shock no one had ever seen something like this it was unheard of and it was extremely successful due to the element of Armor and surprise no one knew it was coming but when it did it was too late."

As i looked on at the students i saw multiple students writing this down and some drawing as well. i looked at Bluestar who was talking to her men as Humphrey did with his they were quiet about There conversation but i knew what they were doing i knew it too well. "STOP RIGHT NOW!" they all looked at me and stopped moving there pencils "Don't you even think about using these tactics against others that is not why i am teaching you this and most important of all this offensive movement was able to be successful because of armor and armor alone without armor they would have been pushed back."

"Yes Mr, Anderson." They all replied i looked over them as a man knocked on the door a folder in his hand i walked over to the door and he handed it to me on it was the words "Vatican operation mission Vixen 51." i walked back to my desk and sat the file down as i got ready to continue the talk of the Blitzkreig. "Anyway as the Blitzkrieg raged on and country after country fell it became all too clear Europe needed to act at the time the Panzer four tank was able to take out all tanks of the time until the invasion of Russia but that is for another day you will be going to another class soon and then you will be coming back. from what the schedule says."

They nodded and started talking as the minutes rolled on i then check out the Vatican file "Vixen 51, Name: Velicity Vixen, Gender: Female, Occupation: Baseball player, Reported problem: Multiple occasions of her playing baseball absolutely naked we have no available reason's why but we believe she does it to cheat she has extremely big breast orange and white fur Orange eyes our mission order for you is to capture here and if you feel necessary execute her."

I picked up the image of her and looked they were right on Four things she was naked her breast were big her eyes orange, hair fur white and orange, but something they got wrong she did not look happy at all she was crying the tears rolling down her eyes was that missed or passed up even that made absolutely no sense at all, as i looked upon even more closely as the image there were the rest of the team laughing one of them had clothes in her hand with the Number 51 on it

Lyrex's P.O.V

We were at lunch eating away Bluestar, Humphrey and the others were traumatized to see what happened and more they were actually learning something the fact that they knew nothing about the Second world war it shocked me completely. but as we ate Garth leader of the Delta pack threw an apple at the back of firehearts head as soon as it hit him everyone jumped up and pulled guns out the launch monitors ran out as the principal came over the loudspeaker. "We need all available security personal to the cafeteria immediately!" we everyone kept pointing there guns at one another when the silence was broke with footsteps we looked around as one of the doors open and Anderson stepped in.

He looked around then shot his glance right as us we immediately put our guns away and sat down Garth, Nightstar, and the others still stood. He then flicked out the Jackal and cocked it back "I advise you all put your weapons away and sit down." Most of them complied but Garth and the other Delta pack members still stood with there weapons pointed at him.

"There ten of us one of you unless you think you can take us all i advise you drop your gun and let us take care of these disgusting pussy's"

Bluestar then spoke up "Garth maybe you should put your intelligence in front of you muscles for once then maybe you would get somewhere.", He darted a nasty look and pointed his gun at her "How about you shut the fuck up you stupid bitch.", Fire heart then jumped up "the fuck did you just call her?!" Anderson then flung out a second Jackel and aimed at Fireheart. "Fireheart don't be stupid now." he gave a small smile "Yes mister Anderson" he put his glock away and sat down Garth then turned to him "That's it I'm tired of you." He then shot him right in the skull he fell down and as Garth went back to fighting with Bluestar when the maniacal laughing could be heard as he got up his eyes black the blood running down his eyes. "Sit Down!" Garth and the others immediately put there guns away and sat down.

He cracked his neck slide the jackals back into his sleeves and went back upstairs

Daria's P.O.V

I was working at the Hospital when a bunch of armed people came in and someone in a high ranking uniform came from behind them. "Are you wife of Alexander Anderson?", i swallowed "Yes why do you ask.", he smiled and took a seat "I would like to inform you of Anderson's extraordinary work in the school he has detained multiple armed students and has gained favor from them.", I smiled i never had a doubt "But i am here to tell you to warn him about his use of the 'Heavy artillery' he was seen using a heavy machine gun during a firefight of two gangs we would like to inform you it is not recommended but if it is necessary then we will allow it but i don't think that was necessary." i nodded "Yes sir i will talk to him about it.", He nodded back "very good." he then got up and left.

Oh boy Anderson really is defensive of those children i sat at the desk looking over papers i really miss the fun times me and Anderson had maybe we could have some fun time tonight it has been to long.

Anderson's P.O.V

I went back up to the room and check the clock i had about three hours before the second part of school begins so i grabbed the files and got ready to find Velicity and solve this problem that she is facing. i am not going to be executing her because she isn't doing this on purpose this isn't a supposed act of prostitution. I signed out and let the door guard know that i would be back as soon as i was done it would only take two hours.

I hopped into my car and drove off to the baseball field a game was going to happen in five minute luckily i was only two minutes away. I hopped out of the car and walked up to the security station and showed them my badge they knew i was there for Velicity I walked in and took my seat at the top of the stadium so it would be easier to locate…

Lyrex's P.O.V

As Lunch went on the whole table was talking about the Blitzkrieg and all the weapons that were used we wondered if they ever thought of anything bigger or better Bluestar went against what Anderson said and started to draw planning's of how they could use the Blitzkrieg in the city to take down there enemies they drew multiple plans and put it in a manila folder. As we were sitting and finishing up our conversation a black car ran by and snatched tried to snatch the folder but then tigerclaw grabbed him and pulled him down ripped the folder out of his hands and gave it back to Bluestar.

"Bluestar you should not betray Anderson's trust he told us not to copy those offensive movements.", Bluestar looked like she was thinking it over but it was Tigerclaw that answered "Fuck off wolf she can do whatever the fuck she wants to." Bluestar put her hand up to silence him "Lyrex i hope you understand our clans are always at war the packs are to yes but with the movements that are given to use from Anderson teaching can easily help stop the constant violence but only if they stay with us."

I nodded understanding the hardship even if there not near us i am apart of the Omega pack along with Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and others i would always help them fight to survive the constant threats that we live with.

Anderson's P.O.V

"And coming out now is number 51! Velicity Vixen" I looked at the batting mound to see her she was naked almost all her cloths missing i looked as closely as possible she was crying again i had to stop this! I started heading to the team locker rooms when i heard talking "look at that fucking slut, fucking whore." There was a bit of laughing before another girl spoke "Bitch thinks she so hot because of her big breast, disgusting slut." I could hear major hints of jealousy in There voices they were jealous of her, "look a her cry damn pussy." I then waited for the teams to switch as they all ran out i could hear "out of the way slut." and then crying so that's when i took the time to walk in.

"Miss Velicity?" she backed away from me and got into a corner trying to cover herself up. "Its ok im not here to hurt you i am here to get you out and hopefully solve this problem.", She was silent still trying to cover herself up when i hear one of the girls coming back in i quickly jumped to the roof of the locker room where i could not be seen. the girl walked over to her with a bat "we lost thanks to you slut!" she then swung hitting her in the side she was covered in bruises "this is what you get!" she then lifted the bat up but before she could swing i jumped down and grabbed it she swung and of course her arms stopped she let go and turned around i then took the bat and snapped it right in front of her.

"I'm getting tired of you taking your jealousy out on her and i advise you stop!", she backed away "Miss Vixen get your clothes on we are leaving i will be investigating these incidents and if there is any signs of bullying and or foul play appropriate actions will be taken." She then got quickly changed and followed me as the rest of the girl came in so i got her onto my back and jumped up and used my legs to hold myself onto the roof i could see them walking and running in "What happened to you? it was the whore wasn't it!", the girl that had the bat didn't answer.

"It was a man." They looked around for me i was getting nervous they were right under me and Velocity. "How we would have seen him." She then pointed up to the roof right where i was and they started looking and as the ones eyes met mine i jumped out and kicked the door down and started running with Velicity on my back.

"Thank you… Thank you so much!" i smiled as i kept running i ran to the car and opened the door i put her in and checked behind us the girls didn't follow so she will be safe. I quickly got in and she immediately hugged me "You don't know what you have done for me." I hugged her back "Now time to get to busy, Tell me how this all started?", she looked down then back up "It started when i joined them everything went well in the beginning."

"But what could have possibly Happen that made them turn against you in such a way." She was thinking "I was raped by the lead girl's boyfriend i tried to tell her, but she didn't believe me and her boyfriend lied right to her, Her boyfriend umm like girls with big uh breast so i was kind of screwed in the first place.", I nodded to her "well first off you need to know that it is not your fault the fact that he raped you because of his obsession that is his fault only but her reaction is normal and her not believing you is her fight response."

She nodded to me "what is the lead girl's name?", "Amelia", i wrote the name down "Alright miss Velicity give me a couple minutes i will have this all solved out and while i am gone think about if you want to continue playing baseball." she nodded as i got out and went back to the Locker room i opened the door and got two steps in when i felt something hit the back of my head with extreme force i stumbled forward a bit and grabbed the back of my head i turned around one of the girls had a metal baseball bat and was looking at me scared. I turned to face her when i felt another baseball bat hit me in the back of the head. i stumbled forward again that's when i slid one of the bayonets out and as i turned to face her i quickly put it so if anything were to swing at me it would hit the bayonet which it did.

"I am here to talk to a girl named Amelia." the other girls walked out and Amelia stepped forward i motioned her to follow me out into the hall. "Miss Amelia i would like to talk to you about Velicity and the incident that followed.", She gave me a sour look "what you mean how that whore rapped my boyfriend and then tried to blame him!", i took a breath in "What is your boyfriend's name.", she took a second and then told me "His name is Garth he goes to the High school here.", i smiled "Well i would like to give you something." i then handed her a file on Garth's criminal records and one of them was rape that was proven true. "But… how could he… he was with me i trusted him!" I put my arm around her and pulled her close she started to cry. "Amelia i would like you to apologize."

She nodded. "ok.", this is why i took this job to help those who need it. i then led her out to the car and got velicity out. "Velicity I..I would like to apologize to you with the way we were acting it was immature and unnecessary and i should have known Garth i nothing but a hormonal backstabbing BITCH!", Velicity smiled and they hugged as i looked at my watch one hour left and then i have to return back to the school.

"So Velicity do you plan on staying." She nodded yes "Well Amelia now this falls on you, you need to tell your fellow teammates that what happened wasn't true and you need to tell them the truth.", "alright thank you mister?", "Anderson."

Velicity got into the car and we drove off to her house i got ready to get out when she didn't move a inch. "Velicity what's wrong?", She turned white "I can't go back you saw the marks there because of him my Foster father uses me as a sex toy because my Foster mother isn't always around." she looked to the ground "Please! i can't go back to him!", I got back into the car. "Do you have a high school diploma did you pass?", she shook her head "no because when i started going to high school he made me drop out and start working."

I then looked around the house. no cars, no lights, i then walked up to the door and looked in when i noticed no one was in there i took the door down grabbed her cloths and put them in the back and saved an outfit for her i know Daria will be excited to have a daughter. "Miss Velicity.. Welcome to the family."

She beamed from ear to ear she then hugged me as we went back to the school.

Lyrex's P.O.V

We were back at class but Dad wasn't there, we got worried. Bluestar was about to ask me something when the door opened and this black and red fur women came walking in she was drop dead gorgeous, my jaw dropped when she sat on his desk and crossed her legs her breast were big but not to big her ass wasn't bad either she leaned over and asked us "So big boys can one of you tell me where Anderson is."

Almost all of us were blushing like crazy when the door burst open and Dad came in and swung his bayonet at her we turned away thinking it hit her but when we turned back she had one in her hand. "Zelia smile dog! so where's your sister?!" then out of nowhere another women came in she had the opposite fur pattern then the first who pulled out a Bayonet and went for his back when there was a clang he blocked the attack but i thought he was the only one with that power?

He looked at her "Hello Zoe.", "Well hello to you to Anderson." they then left without much further confrontation that is when he brought in this young girl and introduced us to her "This is Velicity Vixen she will be a new student here so treat her with absolute respect and those two stay away from them until i find out there motives for coming back."

End Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Life with a blind wolf and a young alpha

Chapter Eleven- The past revealed

Anderson's P.O.V

Why are they back! Those bitches made my life a living hell when i was younger it's bullshit what are they planning?! As i started to run ideas and motives through my head the P.A system blared out "The School is in a complete lockdown! Paranormal anomalies have entered the building and are armed!", I looked to the students "Get down and block the door do not let Zelia and Zoe in no matter what!" they nodded as they started to block the second door i went out the first one and went in the direction they ran to.

I didn't have to go far to find them in a room three down when i hear someone behind me i wipe the jackal out and spin just to see Lyrex right behind me. "Lyrex! What are you doing here!?" He looked in the room then looked back to me "I'm here to help; you can't take them both they have the same abilities as you do, but my question is how?"

I sighed and closed my eyes remembering what they did to me. "There our opposites, i can't explain much about it but that is all i know is that Zoe is your opposite and Zelia is mine i will explain later but for now since you're here get ready."

Lyrex's P.O.V

I nodded to him as he kicked the door down but as soon as he ran in Zoe swung at him and they began clashing with their swords i ran past to Zelia and aimed at her she just smiled seductively at me but i kept steady as the others ran out it was then Dad, Zelia, Zoe and I we were at a standoff no one was moving. Then at a flash we switched targets but unfortunately they had the same thing in mind we continued fighting back and forth Zoe was swinging at me to the point where it was hard to dodge but i made the mistake and got up against a wall all i feel is something sharp go into my side as she leaned towards me and kissed me on the muzzle.

I fell to the ground holding my side as she walked towards Dad and Zelia who were still fighting he then turned around and saw me and froze giving Zelia enough time to strike him in the back i then pulled the diamondback out and starting shooting at them they then fled out the window.

Dad then ran over to me and helped me to the ambulance as we went off to the Hospital why did she kiss me?

Daria's P.O.V

I was sitting at the nurse station when incoming messages from the Emergency room called me down two people were struck with swords? Oh no don't tell me Anderson hurt someone. I took the elevator down and ran to the room and when i pulled the blinds back "Anderson! Lyrex!" He looked up and smiled "Hey hun." Lyrex looked up for only a couple seconds "Hey mom." I looked at the both of them when i saw all the blood that Lyrex had in his side "What happened to you!?" Anderson looked down and Lyrex shrugged his shoulders "Daria please take a seat i have something to tell you. "

I sat down looking at him his eyes showed the expressions of I'm sorry and sadness "There back, Zelia and Zoe there back they were looking for me they came into the classroom when i intervened they went down the hall to another room i don't know if it was to get me into a trap that is what i figure but as i approached the room Lyrex followed to help."

Zelia? Zoe? i looked confused, as he continued talking "I was fighting Zelia as Zoe and Lyrex were behind us but i should have fucking watched him!." he grabbed his head "Zoe stabbed him when i wasn't look and as i went to help him Zelia struck me down the back, Lyrex then opened fire and they fled out the window.", I looked at him his face expression showed he was beyond sorry. "But Anderson who is Zelia and Zoe?"

"There Murders! and that's all they will ever be there the reason my parents died i told everyone it was a car crash but they killed them in cold blood i was not who i am today i couldn't have stopped them!", I smiled and he tried to smile back "I remember when me and you met that question ran through my head how did you become who you are today?"

"Well I don't know there are things in this world that we can never explain that is one i mean when i was in the conclusion i wasn't me and i…. i was a human! and you were an actual wolf not like what we really are i know this sounds crazy but as it went on i murder so many wolves so many people i remember the number that i had it was over 500!"

My eyes widened he was stuck in that it was scary he was forced to see that over again i don't think he remembers what happened to him before the car wreck. "Anderson you did kill that many people if you can pull back the memory you killed over 500 as a member of the Delta pack." he looked at me tears formed he held his hand over his mouth as he coughed up blood and dropped to the floor his ears flattened on his head. "Anderson! You have to calm down I'm sorry i should have waited." he got back up and put his arms on my shoulders "No it's a good thing you told me i needed to know."

Their doctor came in and told us the news "Anderson you can go home just makes sure to have someone help you clean your back because if you don't it could get infected." He nodded and smiled at me he then looked back to the doctor "what about Lyrex?", He got to our level "he will have to stay for at least two days don't worry Mr. Anderson he will be just fine in here we have scheduled a nurse to watch over him he will be getting a shot to help stabilize his bleeding and pain."

Anderson then started to get up he held his back as he got up to full height. "Oh and Daria you can go home we have someone else to come in during the night of course since you need to help Anderson with his back."

Lyrex's P.O.V

Mom and Dad left as the night fell they turned off the light in my room as i started to get some sleep. When i heard someone came in a slowly opened my eyes oh fuck it's her! Zoe! "Well hello handsome, it's time for your shot." The lights came on and as i looked at her she had a needle in her hand she was in an all-white Nursing uniform as she walked up to me swaying her hips she then hopped on me i could feel the pressure making my wound scream but i didn't show it.

"So your daddy told us who we are, i wish he understood why we killed them." she laid down on me she put her head on my chest i tried to move my arm but it felt as if it was paralyzed i couldn't move it. As i looked up she put the needle in my arm. "What the fuck is that?!" she smiled "it's an agent that shuts down the part of the body that is injected to.

Tears started to form in my eyes this might be my last time on earth. and there would be no way i could stop it she was still laying on me with a smile on her face and slowly breathing the lights then turned off automatically. "You know something Lyrex your one sexy wolf just like your dad."

It was hard for me to smile i don't know if she is trying to kill me or not "Zoe don't you tell me you're trying to have all the fun by yourself?" she looked back at the opening and there was standing this black and white dog who looked just like her. "oh Shadow you know you can join in I'm not doing anything with him right now that can come when he is capable right now he is weakened when i stabbed him."

Then Shadow walked over to me and sat down as Zoe was still laying on me i couldn't move my arm still. "Zoe tell me what happened, tell me why you killed my grandparents then with one arm i got up and she was kneeling over me "His parents were going to kill him if we didn't kill them first, Anderson he doesn't understand that because of course they were his parents but i hope that if he were to calm down i could explain."

Anderson's P.O.V

When Daria drove me home we both agreed that it would be best if she was with Lyrex i mean i can wash my back how hard could that be? It's my back it shouldn't be a problem well Daria gave me a kiss good-bye and went back off to the hospital as i went upstairs the stinging in my back was being really annoying.

I got upstairs when i hear the sound of walking "Daria?" i look down the hallway no one was there I hung up my Priest overcoat just to see a huge slash in it i sighed and hung it up i then took off my boots, Pants, Shirt and socks i then found a mirror and looked at my back and it was just like i predicted it was big, wide and it burned badly some blood was still leaking out of it so i took my underwear off and went to the shower when i hear that damn noise again this time i look in the hallway and i stayed there looking for two minutes when nothing showed up i got in and turned the shower on and as soon as the water hit the cut it burned!

I grabbed the soap and started cleaning my arms and my legs off and my stomach. And i heard the fucking noise again! this time i got out put cloths on and grabbed a Bayonet and went around the house i looked in me and Daria's room i looked in Lyrex and Velicity's room i then went down the stairs and into the living room to find no one and so after i looked everywhere and couldn't find a single person i went back upstairs and continued cleaning myself off.

When i felt something touch my back i stopped moving when i felt something sharp poke my back. "Need any help Anderson?" I spun around quickly to see Zelia standing there naked and my Bayonet in her hand. I backed up to have something jab me in the back it was the handle she then slowly put the blade down on the ground.

"Easy Anderson i am not here to fight you." I calmed down and stepped a bit forward the hot water on my back wasn't a good feeling "Maybe we should switch places." i switched with her still confused on why she is in my shower with me but i remember how sexually crazy she was when i was a teenager it brought back a lot of memory's.

"Is ok if i wash your back off, i hope you realize that i am very sorry for doing this to you we just we knew you would be angry and you wouldn't understand so we had to try and get to you in a way you should us."

I turned around and faced her she backed up only a small bit since the shower isn't that big "Understand what Zelia, because i am pretty sure i remember what happened that day i came home from school i just finished the day's work when i hear crashing and screaming i then run downstairs and i see Zoe, you and some third person killing my parents that's when i shot at the three of and i haven't seen you since so please Zelia tell me what do i not understand?"

She looked down then back up "Let me finish cleaning your back and i will show you." i sighed and turned around she continued cleaning my back because when the rag hit the cut it stung with the utmost pain. "Ok you're good." i nodded to her we both got out and got dry i was blushing underneath but she didn't notice i mean it has been at least 20 years since i have seen her naked i was happy i didn't get hard oh boy would that have been a mess.

We walked downstairs i put on some water for hot tea as soon as it got ready i have her a cup as we i got ready to hear whatever story she is going to try and make up to justify why she and Zoe murdered my parents.

"So Zelia please enlighten me tell me why you killing my parents was a good thing?" She sighed and passed a folder over to me "This was messages that we found going between your mother and father two nights before we killed them."

I opened the folder to find the list of messages.

John: We need to get rid of him he is uncontrollable we can't live like this anymore he gets to out of control.

Merinda: I agree two nights from now we will kill him but we are going to have to find a place to bury him and an alibi on why he is dead.

John: Do you think we can take him i mean what if those two girls he talks to are real do you think they would protect him.

Merinda: God now you're starting to sound like him. OF COURSE THERE NOT REAL!

John: Calm down i was just saying IF they were i don't believe in them it's just something Anderson thought of because he is just pathetic, he knew he would be alone for the rest of his life so he is making up fake girls to make himself happy.

Merinda: Ain't that the truth but anyway back to business is his "Life" insurance set up?

John: Yes if he is to die we would get up to 100,000 dollars in life insurance i would want to wait because it would increase by ten but i can't go through another day of hearing him talk to fictional characters.

Merinda: Alright as soon as i get home from work we set the plan into motion.

"Where did you get these?" i closed the folder and passed it back to her as i took a sip of tea. "Remember your mother's IPad, i nodded but what that has to do with a damn thing. "What happened was your mother synced her phone to the iPad you were upstairs working on the Jackal or was it the casull Yeah i think it was the casull but anyway "Yes it was the casull but that day it went missing did… did they take it and plan on using that."

She slowly nodded "Anderson we never wanted to seem like the murders but we could not have stood losing you we all love you well i mean i still do Zoe is moving more towards Lyrex now but i still love you as much as i did when we first met."

I smiled as i took another sip of tea but my smile disappeared "i loved you too Zelia but I'm a married man now there is no way i could love you both without it going bad." then Helena interrupted "I told Daria already everything that happened and she is fine with it because something you don't remember is you're both connected and you're the only one Zelia will ever love remember your right hand well it wasn't the Southern pack it was her and Zoe and Lyrex share one on their left hand i know this is a lot to take in i mean you just got back from a ten year coma but we have zero doubts that you will not be able to handle it we all believe you can." i smiled and looked to Zelia "The third women who was that.", i said as i finished the cup of tea "That is Shadow she has a connected equal but he has removed his marking."

"Well will she be able to find someone else.", Zelia shrugged "i have no idea she could she might not that is not up to me but there is something odd about it being your family were connected to but I'm not complaining."

Lyrex's P.O.V

Me and Zoe were still laying there Shadow went back to whatever she was doing. I was stroking her back as she laid there. "So Shadow doesn't have someone connected to someone like you and Zelia are to me and dad?" she nodded "Don't mention it to her it upsets her a lot when it is brought up."

We both then sat up as i kissed her and started to move down her neck. I could hear her purring "That feels good." I smiled and continued kissing her "just wait until we get home." i smiled and gave her a quick kiss as she had to go back to work. Man i can get used to this.

End Chapter

Two chapters? Yeah i have had a lot of free time and a lot of ideas and so i am going to be making more chapters as i go along so be expecting more updates than normal.


	12. Chapter 12

Life with a blind wolf and a young alpha

Chapter Twelve- 1941 and a war on the streets

Anderson's P.O.V

I went back to the Hospital the doctor approved of Lyrex being able to leave so we had to head back to school for the second half. "You ready to go Lyrex, Velicity?" They both nodded as we went back to the school as we walked into the room Bluestar had a bruised eye and a scratched eye Humphrey and some others were badly bruised and cut up. "What happened here?", She looked up but looked back down because of the pain. "Shadow clan and the southern pack gave us a quote on quote 'Warning' they are planning something big and what you taught us is the key."

"But how would they have gotten the Blitzkrieg unless… Bluestar did you still write those down!", she looked away her ears went down on her head. "Bluestar you knew what i told you that attack was devastating to the world.", She looked up at me now anger in her eyes "You don't know what it is like to be in a clan! not at all you have no idea! you packs have it easy!" Humphrey got ready to step it but i signaled him to back off "Bluestar i was in the Delta pack and guess what they forced me to do?"

Her angered disappeared "I was forced to kill my foster family they loved me more than my real parents and besides that i was forced to kill wolf after wolf dogs cats it didn't matter who it was, my kill count because of them rose to over 500+ Five fucking hundred! and you think i enjoyed that you think that is the easy life." she slowly backed away "I'm sorry Mister Anderson I...I had no idea please forgive me." i took a deep breath. "Miss Bluestar there is no reason for apology it was my fault for getting angry but even more it was my fault for abandoning you guys."

The others rolled there eyes "You have a son and daughter to take care of we understood." Humphrey reassured me. I then looked to my students "Aufmerksamkeit!" they looked at me confused "Attention! i want you to draw me a well detailed map of the entire town label all areas of gangs including the packs because if there involved we need to know advantage points."

In three minutes flat they put all the desk together and got a full fledge map of the town set up but as i started to give suggestions a different teacher and three security guards walked in. "These are them officer's they plan on attack my students." i got ready to shoot them all but i kept still one of the officers walked up to Fireheart as he backed up no one moved but as soon as he grabbed him I flicked out both guns and aimed at the guard near Fireheart and the teacher.

"Drop it!" the others got there guns but they kept them down. "Mr. Anderson how dare you protect these criminals they are planning an attack against my students." I looked to bluestar "who stole the documents that you made.", She thought for a second "Nightstar leader of the Shadowclan", i then walked out of the room the teacher following as i got to his room i opened the door and took a look around when i found it under Nightstars desk just like she said.

I walked up to Nightstar and told him to stand up as soon as he did i grabbed the folder i checked it to see all the papers and drawings they created i went to head out when the teacher stopped me "Don't you take my students drawings there using those to stop your vermans attack." i pulled the Jackal out the barrel just reaching the tip of his muzzle "Call them vermin one more time!" he backed away with his hands up "oh and Nightstar you ever leave my students beaten like you did your dead!"

He just scoffed as i went back to the room Bluestar, Humphrey and Fireheart were knocked out and behind the others i ran in "Get out now!", The officers looked at me "On what authority!" i pulled a Bayonet out "ON MY AUTHORITY!" they put there guns away and walked out.

I put the drawings on my desk, and helped Bluestar, Humphrey, and Fireheart back to reality. Whenever they felt better i looked at the huge drawing they created and just like the Blitzkrieg the shadow clan and the southern pack were were they needed to be they were close together and everyone else was to the right Shadowclans territory was huge compared to the others.

"Alright well i think if the other clans/packs notice a massive invasion they would join together but let me see something." i walked back to my desk and found some papers missing so i walked back to that teacher's room and looked around to find three of them i grabbed them of course the teacher trying to justify those drawings but i just ignored them i then shut the blinds and put covers over the door no one needs to know about this especially shadow clan.

I took a look "There not going after everyone there just going after Thunderclan and the Western Pack which Humphrey what happened to the Alpha pack omega pack etc?" "We decided to split the ranking up so now it's a pack but with all divisions." i nodded.

"Who's the leaders of the packs." he gave me a list of the names. The west belongs to Winston and his wife Eve the East belong to Tony and his new wife Elisa, the North belonged to Ryan and his daughter Allison? then the south belonged to Samantha and her husband Joseph.

"Alright well we should try and keep this from the other packs because we never know what other enemies might arise." Bluestar looked at the map and talked to the Thunderclan cats as Humphrey talked to the West clan wolves."I would like to let you guys know i will not be joining you, Lyrex will because i know he is a Omega in the western pack but i will not be involved because this is your fight not mine but if you are in trouble like say they get the other packs/clans to help and you're outnumbered snap your fingers and yell my name then just see what happens next." i smiled a bit.

"Now on to 1941 with Germany's backstab on Russia and the U.S getting into the war."

I then explained 1941 with Germany's invasion "In 1941 Germany became so cocky with themselves that they thought invading Russia while fighting Britain at the same time would work, Well it didn't the Germans got as far as there capital of Moscow when the Russians pushed them back to Germany i think this lesson will help if you can spread out there forces thin enough you could break there lines and circle them but, i have never been in a gang war so do you surrender if you have been beaten or do you keep them as prisoners.?"

Bluestar and Humphrey answered at the same time "Both we keep prisoners but sometimes we let them go." i nodded "But anyway at that moment it became a two front war where Germany became surrounded and there downfall began, But now we are going into our enty of the war The day of December 7th 1941 Pearl Harbor Hawaii it was early in the morning we were just walking up and getting ready to start the day when the Sky began to fill with planes and the Symbol of Japan the rising sun could be seen from those plans we tried to act as quickly as possible but it was too late Battleship after Battleship fell to the onslaught and so did the lives of many men, That day lives on forever in the hearts of those who survived it was what brought us in tho as soon as the news of the attack we became enraged we wanted war we wanted the Japanese to pay for what happened but to this day, there is always the thought did we go too far?"

I looked at the Clock 5 minutes left until the day ended (there day ends at around 5:00) Bluestar walked up to me "Alright we memorized the plan should we destroy it?", i nodded if those plans were to fall into Shadowclans hands it would be all over. They then ripped it into pieces then put it in the trash can as they left the room.

Lyrex's P.O.V

Humphrey and Bluestar were talking the plan over Dad and I met up and got into the car "So you're ok with me being involved in this." he took a breath in "Lyrex i was apart of it i know what it is like i just hope your ready and i have noticed you seem to have an eye for Bluestar." He gave a smile i blushed a bit how the fuck! i never told him! damn him and his uhh i don't know what to call it but damn him!

We got home Mom, Zelia, and Zoe were sitting at the table as we walked in Zoe walked up and Hugged me as Daria Hugged Dad they kissed each other as we started talking about the day Mom and Dad got dinner ready Zelia was helping Zoe and i were just talking about things.

Mom then walked up to me "Lyrex i hope your ready for whatever happens i know your thought like your father but this is a gang war if your captured there is no guaranteeing you will come back so good luck." i nodded to her as me and Zoe went upstairs.

Third Person P.O.V

Zoe started to make out with him as he got his shirt off he then helped with hers as he kissed down her chest he could hear her purring. he then unstrapped her bras as he started to suck on her breast Zoe started to pull his pants down she looked at the huge bulge in his underwear. "Looks like someone is excited." He smiled as he started to rub against her clit getting moans from her as he continued to suck on her breast.

She the n pulled his underwear down his member fully erect she started to lick it getting a shudder form Lyrex as she begun to suck on him boping her head up and down she then spun around her Vagina in front of him as he started to lick her entrance getting moans from her as she sucked on his shaft.

She then started to tense up as his tongue explored her walls "I'm gunna cum." he continued to spin his tongue around in her as she clenched spraying her juices over his muzzle he licked it up enjoying the taste. she then spun around as she sat down his member missing the first time she moaned and shivered as she tried again his member breaking through as she started to move up and down up and down her moans getting louder he then put her on her back and started to thrust into her kissing her neck The sexual pleasure she was feeling was amazing.

"God this.. is incredible." he smiled pumping into her more and more pressure building up in him. "I'm cumming!" as he thrusted three more time he slammed hard as rope and rope of seman started to fill her up she could feel herself getting warm as he started to fill her up they kissed each other as he slowly pulled out. "I told you it would be better when we got home." he gave her a smile and kissed her again as they both went and got a shower together making out with one another Zoe had never felt so attracted to someone.

Lyrex's P.O.V

God that was great she is such a beautiful women. "So Zoe for your first time how was it?" she kissed me "it was amazing Zelia always talked about it because she was with Anderson but now that i got to experience it myself no wonder she always told me it was worth the wait." She smiled and kissed me again.

We both went downstairs to see mom and dad kissing i had one hour until the fight began and the fate of my Friends, comrades, and Bluestar hang in the balance of the fight. we all sat down and ate dinner i went upstairs to check if i had all my ammunition and guns on me when Zoe came into the room "Lyrex you be careful and come back to me i know there is going to be someone else you will love that is fine but i love you just as much."

I nodded and hugged her i grabbed the Diamondback and went off to meet with Humphrey's main forces. I started the walk and got there in minutes Humphrey and the others were armed and ready for whenever shadowclan and southern pack made there move.

"Lyrex it's good to see you thunderclan has still not shown up they might be on a different area. i need to warn you this city is huge you need to keep a sharp eye out do not let your guard down you will be with me, Kate, Lilly and Hutch the rest will be holding the fort back here we need to break the lines immediately." i nodded as we got ready to head off.

15 minutes into the drive i had a feeling i wasn't going to come back so as we drove on we met with Bluestar and her men, We got out of the car then it went horrible wrong A bag went over my head i heard gun shots as i was pushed into a car seconds later we were moving i tried to break free but my hands and legs were tied up those fucking traitors!

I had no idea where we were until they took the bag off "What the fuck are you doing where helping you!" Bluestar looked at me with a cross expression "You don't get it Shadowclan isn't going after us there going after you news got out about your fathers kill count well now they want you as a member it was either you or they attack us i wasn't going to let it be us!"

I tried to move my legs but to no avail "I hope your cats burn in hell because if you think for a second i would help shadowclan you're more stupid then you look." She smacked me in the face leaving four big claw marks i spit at her just to have tigerclaw bunch me in the jaw. "Damn wolf scum we should just kill you and fend off shadowclan by ourselves!" Bluestar looked at tigerclaw the expression "Do i have to go over this again" clearly present.

"Tigerclaw we do not have enough men to fight them if we were to fight we would lose!" But as soon as Tigerclaw was about to answer the car got rammed hard Bluestar went flying out the passenger side off the bridge we were on and into the river i was hanging by the guard rail when Zoe showed up! "Go get her." She winked at me as she pushed me off and i went plunging into the cold water and for the first time in a while it was snowing.

Anderson's P.O.V

I was upstairs in the shower since the morning as i cleaned off my legs and my stomach my arms and a bit off my back i felt something start scrubbing my back at first i thought it was Zelia but as i looked behind it was Daria! she wrapped her hands around my waist as she pulled me in for a kiss i started to get hard but she stopped and continued on with washing my back.

I then started to hear her moan as i turned around Zelia was fingering her she started to play with her breast so i decided to help her out i started to makeout with her and playing with her nipples getting more moans from her. I became fully erect almost immediately Daria looked down.

Third Person P.O.V

Daria proceeded to get on her knees and began sucking him dry as he looked up Zelia was gone with the words "Next time you're mine" and a winking face beside it she kept bobbing her head he grabbed her head and started to thrust into her as he started to feel the pressure building up. "Daria i'm cumming" he pulled her head in as his seman started to go down her throat she swallowed all of it and licked his member clean.

She then turned around and pressed herself against the shower while swinging her tail Anderson got up behind her lining himself up and slowly pushing into her Daria reached back as they locked jaws making out there tongues swirling together. He started to thrust into her a wet slapping noise echoed through the room making it almost to tempting for Zelia to resist "Harder.. harder!" Daria screamed out so Anderson cpmtomied to thrust faster and harder into her her juices spilling out Zelia began to finger herself hearing them go at it was driving her crazy. "Oh.. god… keep…. going!" Anderson started to feel pressure building up "Daria i'm coming" he slammed into her two more times before he exploded releasing tons of sperm inside her.

Her legs started to give from her orgasim so he sat down and put her on his lap as they finished up with the shower. "I love you Daria i always have your my loving wife", She kissed him in between purrs "I love you to my sexy husband. They got out got clean and went to sleep both looking out the window looking at the snow the beautiful white snow.

Chapter end

The next few Chapters will be focused on Lyrex and Bluestar relationship as they are separated miles from the city.


	13. Chapter 13

Life with a blind wolf and a young alpha

Chapter Thirteen: Miles from home

Lyrex's P.O.V

The water was ice cold and in constant motion I kept getting pushed under over and over my lungs felt like they were lit on fire I then got up for a breath of air I looked forward to see Bluestar struggling as well but something was off.

I caught up to her i reached for her hand before getting plunged underwater again I reached my hand out to grab onto a rock at the same time grabbing Bluestars paw with all the strength I had left I pulled her up as I climbed out immediately dropping to the ground.

I got back up to see blood everywhere I looked at Bluestar to see a huge gash in her leg she must have for cut on a rock the temperature continued to drop.

I looked around to see smoke coming from the hills I crouched down and wrapped Bluestars leg up she started to stir around I got her on her foot as we walked in the direction of the smoke.

Minutes felt like hours Bluestar's temperature was dropping as all hope faded there stood a wooden house I Peeked through the window no one was there no cars were seen i checked the knob on the door the door it was unlocked!

I quickly got Bluestar inside and up into the bathroom I helped her take her clothes off ignoring anything that might cause an uncomfortable situation she slowly got in leaving her wounded leg out of the water as I searched the house for a first aid kit as I found one I hear her screaming at the top of her lungs I ran up to see her grabbing the non-cut open part of her leg.

"Lyrex what the fuck happened! Why the fuck is there a huge cut in my leg!" I dropped the first aid kit "Well whenever the ca was hit and we went falling into the water. A rock must have torn a chunk out of your leg."

She grabbed her leg again "Alright but where are we? Why are we in this house?" I grabbed the gauze and bandages from the kit "when you were unconscious I carried you here and all I know is we are far from anyone else."

I went to fix her leg when I felt her hit me again with her claws out making the gashes even worse that's when I snapped "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT YOU SELFISH BITCH I AM TRYING TO FUCKING HELP YOU THIS IS THE SECOND FUCKING TIME YOU GOT MY DAMN EYE WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

My ears were flat on my head my eye started to bleed I looked at her she was scared "look Bluestar I'm sorry I'm not like that you know this to be true but I am trying to help and your claws are really sharp."

I kneeled down and grabbed the gauze and bandages needle and thread I went to work closing her wound with the thread when I felt her put her hand on my shoulder "Lyrex I should be and I am the one who is sorry I shouldn't have hit you I shouldn't have kidnapped you in the first place this. This is my fault."

I grabbed her hand as I got ready to close it " squeeze as hard as you can this is going to hurt" I then pulled the last part she squeezed my hand to the point it felt like it was going to snap into pieces "Thank you Lyrex but how am i going to walk around with this leg?" I looked around and found the attic door i walked up and found crutches that was something my Dad always told me that some of the most useful things can be found in the attic or basement.

I brought in a change of clothes this log cabin or house was three stories tall with the attic had two rooms, two bathrooms a nice couch a nice fire place kitchen everything we would need. I waited by the stairs so i could help her down.

When she was done she put her arm around my shoulder. We descended down the stairs she practiced walking around with the crutches "Are they your height Bluestar?" She nodded and continued to walk around when she caught a rug and she got kicked out from underneath her i caught her before she fell i got her back up and she started to get better as the night fell.

She was sitting on the couch watching TV and cleaning some of the dry blood off of her leg as i went into the kitchen i opened the fridge to find it stock full of food.. But wait how.. why there was no one here when we got here? Why would it be full of food unless… we just walked into an owned residence i don't' think because there was no tire marks could this have been planned?

I closed the door and kneeled by Bluestar "I have a bad feeling about this place it almost feels setup like this was supposed to happen." that's when the TV went to an unidentified channel without us touching a thing.

Then a logo appeared it was a Black wolf in a red circle in a diamond shape. "America we are the Black Guard your country will be ours and you will never expect it you have been warned there will be no stopping this goodbye!" it then returned to normal. We looked at each other wide eyed "Do you think there lying?" she shrugged her shoulders "I don't know it could be some hacker in a basement."

I got back up and grabbed steak out of the fridge and started cooking i could hear her watching a documentary on World War Two the Blitzkrieg i turned around and watched her expression it was a mix of interest and fear she must be thinking about the others back at home there going to be fighting and we can't help them.

"Bluestar are you alright?" she turned around and looked at me "yeah I'm fine" I smiled she might not want to talk about it yet i put some fries and rice on and turned the steaks as i could hear the Documentary "46,000 pulse died to this monstrous offensive with hundreds of thousands injured." i stopped frozen my first guess she is crying because she thinks that is going to happen to the other's or second guess she is going to go on a rant about how we need to get back even though we have no chance whatsoever well for the meantime i hope.

"Dinner is ready Bluestar." She turned the TV off and started hopping to the table i sat our plates down and moved the chair out she sat down as i pushed her in. "This looks great Lyrex." I smiled and sat down beside her "Lyrex there is no way i can apologize for everything that has happened i just i need to keep them safe there my family."

I put my hand on hers "Bluestar you don't need to apologize i understand how do you think i feel i am fourth in command of the Western pack the line of command is Winston, Kate, Humphrey then me I am in charge of the new recruits the kids who join us they follow me i show them around i tell them the rules and then they go off and follow Humphrey and Kate who teach the fighting aspects of it."

"I just i feel bad i feel worse about your eye i.. I didn't mean to hit you." I gave a small smile as i finished up she handed me her plate i took it into the kitchen and washed them, "Bluestar i am going to get a shower alright?", She nodded and went back to the couch. I looked around and found some clothes my phone was alright i was lucky the case i had was waterproof and lighting proof and dirt proof i went into the shower and turned the hot water on and the song "Things we lost by Bastille." I started to sing along.

Bluestars P.O.V

I was still watching that Documentary when i hear singing "The things we lost to the flames, things we'll never see again, all that we have amass sits before shattered into ash." I crutched to the stairs and continued listening he has a fantastic voice. "These are the things the things we lost the things we lost in the fire fire fire." i started to hum along until i heard him yell in pain. "Lyrex! Are you alright", he opened the door a bit "yeah I'm fine the hot water and soap hurts the cuts."

My ears went down i really didn't mean to give him those scratches but he seemed to just keep on singing. "We sat and made a list of all the things that we had, down the backs and table cloths and your diaries i read them all one day when loneliness came when you were away."

He should enter the singing/dance contest in school he would be great at it but of course we would have to find away to get back but maybe we could stay here for a bit away from the struggle of home. He finished up along with the song i went back to the couch and finished the documentary.

"Are you going to get a shower Bluestar?" i nodded he helped me up the stairs i did the rest and got in. The warm water felt nice better than the freezing water outside but i can't explain what i am feeling is it love for a wolf!? I stood there it i couldn't it would never work how could it work he's a wolf I'm a cat and what would the others think they would never accept it.

I finished drying my hair i stood there crutch in hand still thinking about it all i mean this wasn't the plan we were supposed to give ShadowClan Lyrex and we would be off but no thunderclan had to interfere now we are stuck here miles from home what are we to do now?

I stood at the top of the steps waiting for Lyrex who hoped up the stairs two at a time. He helped me back down as we looked around to see if anything else is here. We looked around Lyrex found a Laptop; i found a desktop computer a new phone and pills? I picked the bottle up *Pregnancy prevention or Morning after pill* Well that could be ugh useful?

God i wonder what is happening back at Home "Huh Bluestar you got a call on skype from FirexBlue?" I smacked my forehead and walked in "that's Fireheart he hasn't changed too he had that when we were in elementary school because he had a crush on me." He smiled "i mean i can't see why not you are very beautiful." I blushed a bit as i answered the call

"Hey Bluestar… Bluestar?! You there?" the camera then came into view it was Fireheart and the other thunderclan cats that are in the back. "Bluestar it's you! Where are you?", I looked at the camera "In all honesty Fireheart i don't know." as i observed more closely at the camera Fireheart and the others were bruised and cut up badly. "What happened to you?" i heard Lyrex behind me "Humphrey? Guys! What happened? You guys look like you went through a war?!"

"Yeah we were attacked by Western pack.", "We were attacked by Thunderclan" Me and Lyrex looked at each other then back to our friends "Ok Fireheart what happened?", He took a deep breath "well the reason the car was hit was Humphrey and his men trying to get Lyrex back."

He i a bit "We lost a couple of our youngest Cloudpaw, Cinderpaw, and i were all killed." I jumped up angry beyond hell i was so angry i forgot my crutches but i didn't feel anything "I hope you're fucking happy Lyrex! Your "Men" Just killed three of our youngest members!" he got up "You think we were spared?! Your fucking low down cats killed three of ours!"

Third Person P.O.V

Bluestar swung at Lyrex just for him to block and hit her in the stomach she got pushed back by the force of the hit. she looked around and found her crotch she grabbed it and hit him in the jaw, he went flying into the counter Humphrey, Fireheart and all the others watched as they started to throw punches left and right again and again.

Bluestar got him again with the crutch as he found a broken bottle and swung getting her left eye as she tackled him. Fireheart and Humphrey looked through their cameras waiting for someone to get up when Lyrex jumped in the air Bluestar attached to his back. He slammed her to the ground and rolled off of her and went to stomp on her chest as she dodged and kicked his legs out she then got on top of him and started to choke him out.

He got his legs under her stomach and sent her flying into the air and onto the couch she got up in a heartbeat as he lunged at her and crashed into the table that was in the living room. He knocked the Laptop over making it harder for Humphrey and the other West pack to see anything.

They continued fighting throwing punch after punch when Bluestar grabbed a big kitchen knife, Lyrex still had his bottle. They both swung at the same time breaking Lyrex's bottle so he kicked her back sending her into a corner she flicked the hair out of her eyes and ran after him as he grabbed another knife and clashed with her "you fucking child murdering piece of shit!", Lyrex started to push her back "You're one to talk you bitch what is your gang made of a bunch of pussys" (in the coward sense of the word) She pushed him back breaking the clash and swung at him getting his arm as he swiped at her leg nipping it by a bit.

Lyrex then jerked right but charged at her from the left picking her up and slamming her into a wall glass fell over both of them as her back hit a glass cabinet she swung putting a rip in his shirt he took it off and held it in his hand as he thought of a strategy "ok i can throw the shirt at her and charge at her from the opposite way she dodge's."

He put the plan into action and threw his torn shirt at her covering her eyes she backed up right he ran left getting out of her sight as she pulled the shirt off she starts to look back and forth not seeing anything or anyone.

Lyrex flips his blade around and gets ready to stab her in the back but unfortunately steps on a shard of glass that snaps and alerts her she turns around and tries to stab him he does the same thing as they catch each other's hands pushing back and forth Lyrex has the upper hand in pushing because he is stronger but Bluestar is faster.

She ducks down and cuts him in the stomach he backs up and grabs his stomach his hand covered in blood. "Looks like its game over." He smiled "I didn't miss" Her shirt then fell of and a cut appeared on her chest. They both stood there watching each other.

Bluestar then ran at him and side kicks him into the counter he then grabs her foot then her other leg and slams her into the ground he then runs at her just to have her kick him back into the downstairs bathroom door and breaks it down and falls in.

He gets up to have Bluestar kick him in the jaw sending him back in front of the camera with Fireheart and the others eagerly waiting for her to end the fight. Then in the blink of an eye they both struck each other cutting Lyrex on his face and Bluestar on her Leg, Lyrex who was on the ground his knife held by his foot.

They both looked at each other and slowly got up and looked at each other and swung knocking them both to the ground. "Ly..Lyrex?". there was nothing but silence "Yes Bluestar?" she got up and kneeled beside him holding her stomach "I'm sorry for starting this fight." He leaned up "no you didn't start it." He pulled a gun out and shot the Laptop and the Desktop computer "They started it.

They both got up and looked around at the destroyed house and all the blood they lost. "let's get fixed up." she nodded as they went upstairs. Lyrex began Stitching the cut in her chest up then began with picking the glass out of her back every time she tensed up and hissed as the glass pulled on her skin.

"Alright you're done now if you are ok with it do you mind stitching me up?", she nodded "that's fine you just will have to talk me through it." So as he laid back she started to stitch him up as he led her through the steps. When she finished she laid back with him both exhausted.

"They never did tell us if Shadow clan went after you guys." Lyrex said as he pulled Bluestar closer. "No they did Fireheart told me and it's not good news.", Bluestar looked at him with no sign of emotions. "They are with the Blackguard group and they made another threat they plan on Taking america over." She moved even closer to him as she became more and more cold.

"It's really cold isn't it?", He nodded and got up went downstairs and as she laid there she heard the sound of clunking and wondered what was going on then she heard the sound of fire and put two and two together. "that should help."

He laid back down beside her "If you want Bluestar i will sleep on the couch..", She frowned at the thought "no please i would feel much better you being up here with me." he smiled a bit "as you wish." They both then got under the covers and went to sleep.

(The next morning)

Lyrex's P.O.V

I got up before Bluestar did she looked so beautiful while sleeping. I slipped out and went downstairs to see the living room destroyed the bathroom door broken my handgun on the floor as i picked it up, it hit me "why didn't i just use this?" I looked at the gun i fired two bullets i reloaded the gun.

She walked downstairs in a robe and looked at me and the gun she looked a bit scared so i put it down on the half broken table "Don't worry." she nodded and slowly went down the stairs i check the fridge opening the dented door just to have it fall off.

I was about to start laughing when Bluestar called me over, I walked over to see her talking with Fireheart i hid just so he thought i was dead or gone. "So Bluestar i see you won the fight?", She stayed silent "No Fireheart i didn't win." I then walked up behind her and looked Fireheart right in the eyes. He became as stiff as a board. "Uh H..Hey Lyrex um what's up?", I whispered to bluestar "May i say a few words.", she nodded "Fireheart what was the objective of telling us about the fight between Thunderclan and Western pack you wouldn't have told us that on an unsecure channel unless there was something more?"

He looked down "damn ok you got me i told you because i was trying to promote thunderclan by making an advertisement of Bluestar kicking your ass but now the video has gone on both sides here take a look." he then pulled a video up on youtube that was me and her fighting to a song he added called No heros. (Firebeatz & KSHMR- No Heroes) And he was right the comment section was cut in half with some being on her side some on mine.

Bluestar gave me the "Please step away for a second this is going to go nuclear" so i went back to making breakfast when i hear her screaming "FIREHEART WHAT THE FUCK! THAT IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE OUT THERE IT WAS A FIGHT BETWEEN US NO BETWEEN THE ENTIRE WORLD!" I started to make the eggs and walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Sorry Bluestar but we need members! and you know it!" She started to get annoyed "I know this FIreheart! that doesn't mean make a viral video about a fight that could have killed either one of us!" i cringed remembering how hard i slammed her into the ground by her legs and also the gun the thought of shooting her it ran in and out which i am fortunate for because i would never want to kill her.

"Bluestar you're acting like you have feelings for him! he is a wolf!", I rolled my eyes when i hear a deeper voice. "So Fireheart who are you talking to this time?" wait a minute? that sounds like dad! "Hey dad!" i shouted from the one side. "Lyrex? Lyrex! is that you are you ok wait a minute where are you? and Bluestar? what happened?" Bluestar mustered up the courage to tell him "It was my fault Mister Anderson i caused us to be this far away Shadow Clan wanted Lyrex because of you they wanted to turn him into one of i best soldier they threatened that if we didn't they would attack us."

"Bluestar what did i tell you about Nazi Germany?", she shrugged "They used fear to control people, even in other areas i am ashamed that it has controlled you of all people you are stronger than that! and you know it!"

She looked down "i know sir i know." he took a deep breath in "Well this is not the time to think badly on the situation that has happened and has been done with it is time to think of a plan together the Blackguard is dangerous." 

We all nodded in agreement as Bluestar and i got to work we fixed the house up finding everything we need in the finished and furnished basement. I finished up downstairs putting everything back as i went upstairs Bluestar was by the counter in a robe with some tea. "here you go!" she handed me a cup. "Lyrex i have something to tell you.", She hesitated "When Fireheart said to me that i have feelings for you i realized that it's true i do have feelings for you."

Third Person P.O.V

Lyrex started to blush it felt like he just put his cheek's on a piece of wood that is on fire. "I.. I love you too Bluestar." She blushed even more than he did as they looked at each other and started to lean in for a Kiss when there Muzzle's connected they couldn't break away it was as if i mouths got sealed together.

When they finally broke for air Lyrex grabbed her hand and pulled her close as they started to make out purring erupted from Bluestar as i tongues danced she got on his lap as they continued making out.

He then started to move down his breath hitting her neck making her shuddered "How about we take this upstairs?" She purred, she then grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs. I He sat on the edge as she quickly went into the restroom and took one of those pills "Prey these work!" She gulped it down with some water as she walked in swaying her hips.

She then put her hand on Lyrex's chest and slowly put him on his back as she got on top of him. She pulled Lyrex's shirt off as she kissed him on the lips he started to take the robe off revealing nothing but her bra and underwear. "I'm all yours" Lyrex's jaw dropped this was a side he never would thought a girl like her would have even after what happened it was beyond shocking to him.

"Are you sure Bluestar i am not you know… Protected" She smiled and whispered in his ear "Well who ever made this place was nice enough to leave behind a very special pill." She then started to pull down His jeans to see a huge bulge in his underwear she smiled slyly "Looks like someone is ready." Lyrex then leaned up and unstrapped her Bra as he helped her pulled her underwear off.

She then took his underwear off His fully erect member pushing her folds she moaned and giggled as she laid on him and started to kiss him he reached down and started to mess with her breast. She moaned as he teased her nipples and started to rub her clit that was wet and eager.

She then moved down a bit and started to lick his member a chill ran through him as she started to wrap his wolfhood with her tongue then she took it into her mouth moving up and down sucking him dry she then flipped around as he started to eat her soft pussy out.

She started to go faster the more his tongue explored her walls she then got up and flipped back around lining herself up and slowly lowered herself Lyrex's hard wood being engulfed as she started to bounce up and down "Fuck you're so tight!" she smiled as she continued to bounce up and down as he rolled her over along with him and started to thrust into her.

"Fast… Faster Fuck… Keep going!" she moaned out to him as he leaned in and kissed her and continued thrusting into her. His long member stretched her out as she got close to her climax she gripped the bed as her fluids sprayed over Lyrex's wolf good and the sheets under them.

"Bluestar in almost there!" As he thrusts more he real eased into her waves of seman coated her insides and he picked her up and they laid by each other for the night "you're not as bad as they say" he smiled at her as they both fell asleep little did they know when they returned nothing is going to be the same.

End Chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen- First Author's note**

 **I would like to thank you all for reading my story as of chapter Twelve Life with a blind wolf and a young alpha has been read over 1000 times! to me that is incredible that is more valuable to me then any review anyone could right because even without the reviews at least i know my story is being read.**

 **Another update to let you guys know this is not a set and stone alpha and omega story yes the characters from it are in the story but it does not circle around just that (i like making stories that do not focus on one set of people) this story is Yes about Anderson, Daria and Lyrex but each character has there own adventures that will all fit together trust me i have never been so excited to make this story but until then and trust me chapter 15 will be here soon and it will be exciting but until then Auf Wiedersehen Kameraden (good bye comrades)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifthteen- The blackguard attack begins

Anderson's P.O.V

I was just about ready to teach them about the Holocaust when the P.A system blared for us to turn the TV onto news so i quickly turned it on it was breaking news what we feared was becoming true "This is breaking news the infamous Black Guard is on the attack! they have developed fighter planes and have launched major attacks on all Air force bases the Air Force was only able to deploy 5 planes that were gunned down almost immediately on take off, The president spoke to the United States, "This is an act of war and an act of war alone, We are asking the citizens of the United States to take up arms to fight off against this threat they have crippled our Air Force as you have seen and heard, but they will not cripple our spirit it is time to rise!"

The absolute rage i am feeling is uncontrollable the President continued to talk "We are asking for experts of weapons strategies anything we could use against this offensive." I looked at my students with a smile "We are going to Washington D.C. pack some light cloths for the trip we will also be getting Lyrex and Bluestar thanks to Tigerclaw he was able to track the IP's of the laptops."

We all lined up single field as we marched out into a bus that was waiting for us. I got into the driver's seat as everyone else got in and sat down they all started pulling there guns and started checking and cleaning them. Tigerclaw helped direct me to there location it was almost 2 hours from where the crash happened when we found this wood shed.

Firestar, Humphrey ran out guns drawn and went to the door and knocked… seconds later Lyrex, and Bluestar came out the door and loaded up into the bus everyone gave them high fives and was making sure they were ok.

Lyrex quickly got up to the front so i handed him books to pass out to the others it was a manual on the German me 262, the Black Guard should have no reason to try and attack that plane because if what the news said what was true they are going to be focused on factories building modern planes not old WW2 planes and the me 262 was the fastest.

"Mr. Anderson? is this going to teach us how to fly it!" i nodded "think about it even if the Black Guard planes can keep up with the F-22 it would be to easy to take them out. if they continue to overshot us we can fire as soon as we see them try and come by, we can open fire immediately." i then showed them the T crossing that if they overrun us and don't hit us we can open fire immediately and hit them multiple times.

The long journey began in 4 hours we made it to Washington D.C and walked up to the White House the President walked out to us "Are you the expert's?" I nodded and he let us in we had to give him all our guns for security as i sat down, my students were shown around "So Mister?", "Anderson, sir me and my students have studied this offensive attack and the thing is you should know this very well if you have studied history.", The President raised an eyebrow. "I believe this is either of two Offensive movements either the Blitzkrieg or Operation Barbarossa by the extensive use of air power it is probably the Barbarossa Offensive." He nodded "How do you propose this Mr. Anderson can be stopped?", I handed him a folder "The Messerschmidt 262 you know about this plane well i hope but anyway we figure that this plane can take down there's even tho it is not even as fast it has bigger guns and is capable of gunning them down even if they try and pass us we would be able to get more shots on them then the other way around."

He nodded at the idea "There is one complication how are we going to make this plane we don't have the Blueprints.", I gave another folder to him "here's the Blueprints just make them in mass production in an abandoned factory three miles south of here don't put military personnel there we don't need to attract attention do not allow any camera men to get see it.

The President gave a quick nod and took the Blueprints we then went to the Smithsonian and we found three Me 262's i took a couple seconds to think and asked the President (This is after 2016 so i don't know who the president is going to be so i am just going to say President PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!) He authorized us for a test run so i put Tigerclaw, Fireheart, and Lyrex up to the front lines they all got in i got onto a com link.

"Me 262 squad 1 your names are going to be Lyrex Fire-one, Fireheart- Fire-two, and Tigerclaw Fire-three alright get ready" With the thumbs up they took off at full speed racing through the sky there top speed 900 miles per hour. "Fire- one Bank right and prepare to hit your breaks and wipe your nose around and test fire your guns."

I watched with binoculars as he went full speed he activated his breaks and wiped his nose around and test fired his guns they are working thankfully. "Alright Fire- two bank left and repeat the steps wipe your nose around and open fire." I found Fireheart who did exactly as told and so far no problems. "Fire-three Bank left then right then repeat steps." Tigerclaw did good with the left then the right but when he tried to wipe his nose around he started freaking out and the plane stalled "Tigerclaw! calm down and pull up with the stick! You have to keep calm!" he calmed down and Got the plane back in formation with the others.

They all landed the planes together successfully without a scratch the others tried as well the only ones who did not like the idea or even doing it was Bluestar, Yellowfang, Lilly and Kate. We all met together "I hope you understand as my students and as my friends that THIS ATTACK WILL NOT STAND!" I slammed my hand down on the table "These Blackguard think they can come into the country we were born and raised it and try and take it over?" They all yelled back "NO! we will protect our country! and our Families!"

(Weeks later)

"Mr. Anderson your Me 262's are ready we hope your right, Your first mission is to attack there destroyer its name the hoffe, Verbotene or Hope Forbidden that destroyer has powerful weapons and surprisingly weapons we never even thought of. The main weaponry is four dual barreled rail guns.. this is not a joke they have made railguns and are capable of destroying ships in a heartbeat." I became concerned with that statement "How could they have created that type of technology? the United States military isn't even anywhere close to that?!"

"Well then they must of had someone intelligent enough to make it you should know this man.", He then passed me a folder with the name "Doctor Apollo S Johan." i remember that name he competed against me in the competition to make the most advanced weapon i won beating his hand railgun because when he tried it out if failed.

The general shook his head "this is so stupid you are going to be using piece of junk planes against highly advanced fighters that can take our own down?! we would be better off just trying to build our fighter jets." I smiled "you underestimate the power of trained pilots." i then thanked the general for the briefing and we got set up our target the Hoffe, Verbotene.

I joined the others and we got into our squads as air control went over roll call "Fire squad one- Anderson, Fireheart, Lyrex, Tigerstar, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, Zoe, Zelia." he then went over Fire squad two who was our backup if we needed it.

"Alright guys let's show the Black Guard who there messing with." They all shouted out Ura! as we began taking off. we reached 1,000 feet in the air as the enemy fighters came inrange they opened fire we could hear the bullets as we broke formation.

Like we predicted we were much slower but they couldn't hit us because they would continue to overshoot and out fly us but we were able to gun down two of them as the Hoffe, Verbotene came into view and began opening fire with it's AA guns.

Lyrex's P.O.V

"I got one!" I heard Fireheart yell from the microphone as he chased down an enemy fighter taking its wing off with the 30 mm cannons. One was on my tail i could hear the bullets zoom by so i decided to show them something we learned i hit the breaks wiping my nose around gunning the wings off the plane but my engine stalled so i went into a steep dive right at the Verbotene i decided to use this moment to take out the AA guns so i opened fire.

Flames and explosions erupted from the Verbotene as i could see four gun nest have fallen. "Alright four AA's are down but the Verbotene is still in motion if it reaches the 7th fleet there will be no saving it!" The general gave us what we considered our final warning to get it into gear take out the fighters and sink the Verbotene.

"I'M HIT!" I hear yellowfang yell out as two fighters gun her right wing down, "Use the parachute quick! eject!" we kept looking on little did we know a bullet hit her heart she was already dead.. The plane crashed into the water exploding on impact.

"Dammit!" My father screamed out as Tigerclaw and him went after the two fighters taking them both down in Yellowfang's name. "Lyrex, Fireheart we are out of ammo we are heading back if you guys have ammo use it all to sink the Verbotene the fighters are taken care off now it is up to you two!"

I took a deep breath in Fireheart joined with me it was us two versus the rest we lost Yellowfang and Spottedleaf but our hearts will remain strong as we sink that dastardly ship into the water. We broke together diving down strafing the first time taking out one of the Railguns and two more AA nest down but there was still more to be done.

Me and Fireheart Broke to the right and started opening fire the ship took heavy damage a second railgun went down. "Alright, Fireheart you ready to end this!? "Yes sir let's sink these bastards and head home heh i am getting kind of tired.", I gave a small laugh as we went again to strike when i heard someone scream "Fireheart! are you alright!", I could see his right engine smoking as it was flaming i saw a bit of blood on the window. "Damn they got me good.. This fucking hurts man.." he started breathing heavy as he continued to try and fly straight but he started to dive. "Fireheart! pull up! Get out of here! Head back and get fixed up!" he continued to try and pull up.

"Lyrex you have to.. gah! you have to make a promise to me a solemn promise! Protect Bluestar for me!" I stuttered as i tried to speak "B..but Fireheart what are you talking about you can do it! trust me you.. y.y.y you will make it!"

"Open the your cockpit Lyrex and hold your hand out." i then saw him open his cockpit and take something off of his neck. I then reached my hand out and in a flash i feel something metal in my grasp i brought my hand back into the cockpit to see two dog tags. "Lieutenant Fireheart." I held them close "What are you planning on doing Fireheart!"

He closed his cockpit and banked right. "I am going to show them a little something, something that we were taught you know what it is and i will take this ship down with me! RAAAA!" All i could hear was a rage filled scream as Firehearts plane zoomed down at over 900 miles per hour at full speed and rammed his plane into the ship there was a huge explosion rocking my plane.

Tears started to roll down my eyes "Fireheart you… you were always my friend and you were the best man i knew even if you and me never got along you were still my friend." I held his dogtags close to my chest as tears continued rolling down my eyes. "We will never forget."

I then went full speed back. I will never see my friends again… what will Bluestar think? I was on my way back thinking about what just happened and what would Bluestar say would she say That it's my fault? That i didn't try hard enough to stop him? That i let him die? I then heard the sound of enemy engines to my left in right as i looked back it was two of there Hyper jets. I picked up and banked to the right cutting underneath hitting the first one multiple times in the bottom part of the plane and it rips off and a man falls out as the other heads back i continue home.

Third Person's P.O.V

Anderson and the others were at the base waiting eagerly for either Fireheart or Lyrex to return as everyone's hopes started to die out and they thought the worse. then the sound of Me 262 engines could be heard as Lyrex lands on the runway stopping but something was wrong they all looked to the sky where was Fireheart?

Lyrex hopped out of his beaten up ME 262 and walked over to the others not even looking up for a second as Bluestar was the first one to run over she hugged him but he didn't move his arms he didn't even look her in the eyes as she felt a tear hit her shoulder. she looked up meeting his blue eyes as tears just continued to stream down his face.

He then lifted her hand up and opened her palm and put something cold and metal. He then let go of the object and hugged her back she then looked at the dog tags and gripped him tighter "Oh god… not him!" she said as she started to cry.

She backed up a bit and reached up and kissed him "tell me at least one thing… did he go down fighting?" Lyrex smiled a bit and looked at Anderson "Hey dad he must of loved your teachings because he pulled of the Kamikaze on the Hope forbidden taking it down with him." Bluestar smiled "At Least he went down fighting that's all i was worried about."

He leaned and kissed her again when Anderson handed him a Brown envelope he opened it up and began reading "Vatican agent 373 Lyrex, Anderson Mission one- Paris, France, Suspected Black Guard attack originating there we are going to be launching you there as a foreign exchange student undercover there you will be working with two Paris operatives that is all good luck." he kind of laughed "Short letter."

Anderson then walked up to him with two Metal objects in his hand he then gave them to Lyrex "These were my old Gauntlets they are now yours, you know how to use them now get to Paris and stop the Black Guard from attacking France." He gave his father a quick nod Kisses Bluestar good-bye and waved to the others as he got back into his ME 262 and took off his destination Paris France.

(Time skip Paris France Charles de Gaulle Airport)

Lyrex dived down and landed in his ME 262 it almost empty he hopped out and an aircrew took it and put it into a garage where men started working on it Immediately. Lyrex started walking through the Airport looking around for his Host family who in the end never found the night started to fall on Paris as he started to walk to the city area where is school was at. When out of nowhere two Shadows jumped from roof to roof almost like as if they were following him. He turned right down an alley as he exited the dark alleyway the shadowed figures jumped down in front of him he got ready to pull two Bayonets out when they didn't move for the longest time.

Then in a flash the tallest of the two lunged at him a pole in hand as Lyrex blocked with a Bayonet, he then quickly pulled out a second one and pushed him back and started to strike down only small flashes of metal on metal lit the dark alleyway as the second figure threw what looked to be a yo-yo as it wrapped around his leg, the shadow figure threw me around left and right and smacked him into a building.

He jumps back and swings at the figure as it dodges and the figure with the pole hits him in the back. he spins kicking the figures away when all he hears is a man yell out "Cataclysm!" then in a flash of seconds Lyrex could feel his skin burning away his face felt like it was melting as a bang could be heard and he dropped to the ground the other figure had a handgun.

Two more shots rang out Lyrex grabbed his arm as a light came on and the two figures ran off with cards saying "Ladybug and Cat Noir" Lyrex rage increased as he remember the envelop  
"Two paris operatives Ladybug and Cat Noir" he was able to spit out as he tried to crawl away "Damned traitors." He was about to knock on the door when all of a sudden Ladybug jumped back down gun in hand as the door swung open and she disappeared.

A rather huge wolf came out looking at Lyrex as he helped him up into the house "Sabine! get down here bring the first aid kit!" in a matter of seconds this women came running down the stairs with a first aid kit.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?!" he lifted my face up so he could look them in the eyes, they started to back up in fear as they saw what that Catawhatever did to him (His face is kinda like two faces but it's just his muzzle not his entire face) He smiled freaking them out a bit more so he stopped.

I than handed the man the little card that was dropped near me "Maybe this will shed some light." they then looked at the card with disbelief "This can't be right Cat Noir and Ladybug are heros they would never do something like that." he rolled his eyes and got up he pulled his sleeves up to see all the skin and muscle burned away making the bone stand out easy. "It doesn't matter if you believe me or not." he then put his hand over his arm healing most of it with the glove Anderson gave him.

Lyrex's P.O.V

The man gave me a cup of water as they introduced themselves. "My name is Tom Dupain- Cheng and this is my wife Sabine who might you be?", I coughed a bit as i cleared my throat "Lyrex Anderson, Foreign exchange student." I took another glass of water as i pulled out the packet.

I took a look at the last name of my host family Dupain- Cheng… oh for the love of i rubbed my forehead a bit and laughed a bit. "Well it's nice to meet you it says here that you're my host family." They looked at me confused when Tom smacked himself "You're the student i was supposed to pick up i am so sorry i forgot about it when Paris was yet again under attack by the Akuma."

I started thinking about that name "The Black Guard operative? no he wouldn't have used Butterfly's or i mean would he?" Then this young girl came in "Hey mom, Hey dad, Hey you?", i started to have a coughing fit as my breathing became harder and harder "Lyrex.. The names Lyrex.. and yours?"

She looked to be a shy girl "My name.. it's uhh Marinette" I finally got my breath back. "Nice name." Her father walked over to her "This is the Foreign exchange student who we were assigned… oh and besides that where were you?" she got excited "I was visiting some friends when did we sign up for a Foreign exchange student?"

He shrugged until Sabine spoke up "I told you guys a couple weeks ago that I signed us up for a host family since they needed more host families." I then got up and went outside and found my suitcase and walked inside.

"There is a couch in the attic will you be alright with that?" I nodded as Marinette led me up the stairs into the attic.

I laughed a bit "is there any place to step out for fresh air?" She nodded "my room has a balcony just knock before you enter I guess you would run out of oxygen in this place." She smirked "well it's good to have you Lyrex." She then shook my hand and I then got set up. I then heard quiet footsteps and Marinette talking to someone but i was to tired and in pain to do anything so i just went to bed but the last word i got to hear was "Noir…."

End Chapter

AN: **looks like Ladybug and Cat Noir are joining the fight against the global Black Guard threat i am more than honored if you have stayed with it this far but trust me it will not get dull. (I AM SO EXCITED!)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen- Day one Paris

 **Author Note: The chapters involving Lyrex in Paris will be labeled as days such as the Title of this chapter but without any more delays here we go.**

Lyrex's P.O.V

I woke up in the middle of the night sweat running down my face this has been the fourth nightmare ever since Fireheart died he just keeps haunting me in my dreams along with the others who died with him as we took down that ship. I got up hitting my head off of the top of the Attic dropping back to the ground just to have to crawl around i finally found my clothes and put them on.

I then heard footsteps from under the Attic as i opened the Attic hatch and fell on the first step sliding down the rest and hitting the ground with a thump. Marinette woke up and swung the door open and helped me up "Are you alright Lyrex?" i nodded and brushed the dust off of me she was also dressed as i check the time. "6:30 are you guys ahead of us?" She nodded "By at least six to eleven hours depending on where you are from but there is no time to waste! I get the privilege of showing you around well me and Adrien."

I got up when she backed away a bit "What's wrong?" she grabbed my arm and put me in front of a mirror my right eye turned Blood red and my face which finally stopped "Rusting" so to speak the one side of my muzzle was gone completely you could see my teeth gums everything! I grabbed my muzzle feeling my teeth immediately when Marinette walked out and handed me a black mask that matched the color of my fur. "I thought this would happen here put this on." I grabbed the mask and put it on; thankfully it was his size so there was no way of seeing it.

Marinette's P.O.V

Lyrex put the mask on it fit him perfectly as i felt something pull me back away from the bathroom door to see my Kwami Tikki "Mari you need to stay away from him i sense a dark energy it isn't an Akuma but it is strong and dangerous please be careful" i nodded and went back Lyrex had his mask on and grabbed his backpack as we walked off to school. Minutes later we arrived Adrien and my friends ran up to me waving they slowed down to look at Lyrex.

Nino was the first to ask "So who's this guy" he points his hand at Lyrex who gave a small smile under the mask. He then reached his hand out to Nino "The names Lyrex Foreign exchange student." Nino shook his hand then Adrien, Alya was about to shake his hand when these Seniors pushed us out of the way and surrounded Lyrex pushing him back. I could hear what they are saying "So the American trash has arrived." one of them swung at him as he jolted back. I then felt something pull me back again behind a pillar when Tikki came out again "Let them hit his mask off." she looked out a bit "We need to see what we are dealing with." It didn't feel right but i stayed back and told the others to stay back when we heard the sound of skin to skin contact when i saw the mask fly to the side then things went down from there.

Another one of the seniors took a swing at him when in a flash there was loud screaming Lyrex broke his arm and wrist as the Senior ran off bawling his eyes out. We then saw the others running there stood Lyrex giving off the most evil disturbing smile i ever saw, pointing a gun at a Senior he caught by the shirt.

"So... do you want to repeat what you... j-j-j-just said?!" The senior tried to pull away with no avail "P-p-please don't k-k-k-kill me!" He then dropped the senior the gun slid back into his jacket and he put the mask back on luckily it was only us who saw. he then just walked by his hands behind his back not saying a word i quickly caught up to him and showed him around.

I then took him to our room where the teacher introduced him that's when i realized something was wrong with his… mask.

Lyrex's P.O.V

The teacher asked me to stand in front when everyone who looked at me had horrified eyes the teacher even had a scared expression on her face so i put my hand up to right side where my muzzle was burnt down to see there was no mask. Then this one girl jumped up yelling at me "Freak! What is this freak doing in our class?" I was about to flick my wrist and throw a bayonet right at her but i didn't want to ruin my first day being here so i controlled myself as much as possible.

"Cloe what the fuck are you being a bitch for he just got here!" i looked up it was Alya Marinette's friend "Leave it to a loser like you to stand up for a freak like him!" The teacher then raised his hand up "Silence! The two of you! And Alya don't you ever swear like that!" They both sat down and so did i, introductions were over with.

The teacher then went out of the room as multiple kids surrounded me and started asking questions by the hundreds "Where did you get that injury?, Why is your eye red?, What is America like?, did you fight against the Black Guard." I then started with the first question "I got this injury and i know you might not believe it but... it was your little 'Hero' Cat Noir who hit me with his special attack whatever he calls it." Many of them looked at me disbelief in their eyes i just ignored it and moved on. "My eye being red is a side effect from it that is what i am guessing."

I laughed a bit at the next one. "America, heh there are problems like there always is but we try every day to fix them and that's all i am going to say on that matter." Lastly i had a hard time answering when Chloe decides to answer me.

"The coward probably came here just to escape the Black Guard" ….

Third Person P.O.V

In a flash faster than anyone could see Lyrex was up, Chloe against the wall one of his Bayonets the tip touching her neck. "Da fuck did you just say BITCH!" She flinched a bit at him yelling at her "Why are you so defensive if it's not true?" He then threw her into Marinette and the others as he pulled out multiple sets of dog tags and held them up reading them. "Lieutenant Fireheart… Private Yellowfang… Private First class Drake, Logan, and Vapor…. Captain Hutch… These men fought beside me during our operation to sink the Hope Forbidden so please say it to my face that i didn't fight them." he then pulled out his own dog tags and tossed them to Adrien who caught it and read it to the others. "Captain Lyrex. He did fight against them."

Chloe got up and went to slap him he let her as her hand made contact with his face he just looked right back to her. Slowey he put his hand on her face she started blushing like crazy. She put her hand down and walked away to her chair as the others went back and sat down.

"Lyrex?" Marinette asked while sitting beside him noticing something red. "Are you bleeding?" he then lift his head up blood was running down his eyes. "Just another side effect." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You're going to be alright." he slowly nods and wipes the blood off of his eye.

Nino then scooted by Lyrex "Dude you just made the Demon spawn blush!" Blood continued to run down his eyes "Yeah… I guess I did… Why do you guys consider her a demon spawn?" He laughed a bit "She…. she might be nice now but later she will turn into a demon… you just wait." 

The teacher returned into the room and handed Lyrex a folder he opened it up it was the rules and guidelines he quickly read them as two security guards walked in and told him to follow sheepishly Lyrex got up and followed the two security guards as they lead them to the group of seniors from this morning..

"These student's claim you attacked them out of what they say was 'No reason at all'" He clenched his fist a bit and put his hands behind his back. "I did not attack them for no reason at all how about i tell you WHY i attacked them… They pushed my sister and her friends out of the way and started to swing at me, they knocked my mask off and that's when i went nuts."

The security guard looked at the four of them back to Lyrex then started to write some things down on a notebook. "We will review the security footage and we will see if that is true, that does not mean we don't trust you either of you we just have to get the full story."

The seniors helped there friend one of them slicing his finger over his neck as they helped their broken friend. Lyrex just went back to the classroom and returned to his seat the teacher began her English lesson next...was gym.

Lyrex's P.O.V

The period opened with kicking and running around as we played a fierce game of football (yes I call soccer football) me and Adrien went up against Chloe and Marinette both who are very skilled at the game.

Chloe ran at me as I leaned forward with my leg she tripped over I lunged and went to catch her when she fell on top of me blushing a deep red I gave a small laugh as she got up and reached out I grabbed her hand as she yanked me up.

She then pulled me into a hug I started to blush as she said "knew it your fur is warm…" Her eyes then Jumped open as she moved back a bit she rubbed the back of her head "s…sorry about that heh I never am usually this nice but… You're different."

I smiled as we started to head into the locker room. I was got my pants on when something slammed me into the lockers i immediately swung an elbow hitting whoever it was in the stomach as i turned around it was one of the seniors form earlier i grabbed my things and walked away heading to history well at least that means i will have a head start.

As i walked into History Marinette and Adrien were missing and on the news there was what they called an "Akuma Attack" I ran back out put on my jacket and attached the Gauntlets as i went off to the attacker. As i got closer and closer two figures came into view... it was them Cat Noir and Ladybug so i flicked my arms down two bayonets formed i then held on to them as they both became double bladed as i attacked Cat Noir he seemed confused on what was going on.

"Lyrex! What are you doing?" Ladybug shouted to me as if she didn't know as i continued to fight Chat Noir until we were interrupted by the Akumatized Person as they so speak. The Akumatized person swung his arm down as shards of ice started flying at us almost as if we were connected we all started to spin our weapons blocking the ice.

I then jumped up and Chat Noir's pole launched me i kicked the person down and stabbed the Bayonets into their clothes stapling them as Ladybug and Chat Noir did their business. While i was waiting for them to finish up i quickly thought of a new weapon so i moved my hands around the area i envisioned this weapon being which is my Pistols that now have a secondary barrel that launches a grapple hook so i can get around faster.

I tried it out and man did it work as soon as it hit the side of a building it pulled me up at great speed. Next test was range i was pretty far from the school so i took aim and squeezed the trigger the Grapple flew far but was short and hit some building before it not connected, as it retracted a familiar Cat decided to get on the roof with me. "What the hell was that for? You tried to kill me!"

I spun around the side of my face which was corroded showing. "Maybe you remember when you did this!" he looked at the mark and smiled a bit "That wasn't me i wouldn't hurt a friend." I smirked a bit as i heard a beeping he looked down onto his watch and ran off, Ladybug had disappeared as well.

I went back to the school the grapple making it much easier as i dropped to the door Marinette and Adrien were with the others as they were questioned on where they were at they just said they went to the bathroom and had no idea about the attack. Most people shrugged it off i was not convinced there is no way they could have not heard those explosions and all the people screaming unless there deaf or something…

(United States)

Anderson's P.O.V

Today was a serious day for the class we took a trip to a special building in the Smithsonian the Holocaust museum as we walked through looking at the exhibits i didn't hear not a single word from any of the kids i could see it in their eyes. Horrors, Shock, Disbelief then there was the sound of soft crying as we past a projection screen of Women and children being lined up and lead into the gas chambers, as we walked on the thought of how anyone can deny something that happened something that was recorded, how you can anyone deny it! I remember as a kid there was always those people who tried to say it was a lie.

Well they were easily proven wrong but they continued to march on saying the Holocaust was a scam heh a scam so millions of people are a scam? The nerve of some people it's disgusting to me. But anyway as we walked out everyone was still silent but i had a surprise for them we loaded onto the bus when seconds later we got to a fancy restaurant.

As we walked in i introduced them to Holocaust survivors as they went around and talked to them i could see in there expression infinite fascination i never heard so many questions come from such a young group of people even Bluestar was asking questions more than anyone else as a matter of fact.

As the day ended the survivors went on to another group of people we loaded up and went to the hotel to rest for the night before we all went into our rooms Bluestar stopped me. "Mr. Anderson… why did you show us the museum?", I have a small smile "well besides the fact that we will be learning about that… it was also a warning of what the Blackguard might do if they take over but mostly for the learning." She nodded and went to her as i went to bed as well, such a long day.

(Back at France) 

Lyrex's P.O.V

I got home early to the house as Marinette came running up with what looked to be a Magazine in her hand she threw it to me, I flipped over to see the cover the title "Friend or Foe?" and on it was me fighting Chat Noir and the Akumatized person…. never found out who that was but i quickly got back to the situation at hand people seem to think i am an Enemy to Chat Noir and LadyBug I gave it back to her as she started to scold me.

"Why would you attack them there famous heroes?! All of Paris loves them!" I gave a small laugh, "Well besides the fact that kitty cat decided to burn half my face off i can't really find a reason why besides that one of course.." she punched me in the arm it was actually strong for a girl i mean i am not saying girls are weak not at all but she seems to be a bit stronger than normal i guess she works out.

We both walked in her father let her go past but stopped me in my tracks. "So Lyrex… what was that about?" i was confused until he pointed to the TV showing me striking at Chat Noir. "We know what happened to you but you can't just attack the cities heroes like that and if they were to find out we were housing you… let's just say it would be a bad time for all of us." I gave a small nod and went upstairs when i heard Marinette talking again it did not sound like a phone because there was a second voice and it did not sound friendly.

I ran up and kicked the door to see this little thing floating in front of her; it looked at me as i started to back up. "Lyrex! Stay calm come in here quickly i have something to tell you." She pulled me in i fixed the door as the ladybug buzzed around me i tried to swat it away when it talked to me! "Hey watch where you're swinging that hand of yours!" I stopped moving "Don't mind her Lyrex but… as you might have guessed… i am LadyBug this is my Kwami Tikki." She pointed to the little Ladybug.

"Oh…. That's how you knew my name then as ladybug because i was wondering how she knew me and i just arrived here…." She gave a sheepish smile as i left the room and went up into the attic for bed... Such a long day

(The next morning 7:00)

I got up early like i did yesterday still falling down the attic stairs. Marinette helped me up with a small laugh as we got ready to walk to school. Soon as we arrived her friend ran up to me with a Camera "Alya Cesaire Ladyblog, we would like to ask you a few questions." i sighed and told her "Ok what's your question.", She fixed the camera a bit "All of my followers want me to find out the answer to, Why did you attack Chat Noir and LadyBug who are both renown hero's", I laughed a bit "Well like i told Marinette besides the fact he burned half my face off i don't need any other reasons."

She then turned off her camera as we walked into the building as more and more people kept asking me over and over why i attacked cat boy… then another question arises that changed the subject. "How did you get Chloe to change?", I was confused i mean she was rude to me when i got here but i don't think she was like that the whole time until they started to explain it to me that she was like that.

"Man you changed her she is nicer than ever do you have a love touch or something?" I laughed a bit as i got news…..

Third Person's P.O.V

A man in a suit walked in and handed a letter to him he started to read it, when he just stopped moving in general looking at the letter. "We are sorry to inform you Bluestar was murdered by one of her own at 12:35 US standard time, from what the body looked like she was stabbed, raped, and murder all in a small time span of ten minutes… We send you our prayers." his anger started to boil more and more as he seemed to lose all emotions and attachments that's when a big mistake accord.

Adrien's father walked over to him crossly and grabbed on to his shoulder and in a blink quick reaction Lyrex snapped his hand and socked him right in the jaw sending him back, Lyrex looked down and picked the letter up and walked out. When he sat down in class he was still staring down at the letter as blood started to run down his eyes Adrien walked up to him ready to hit him for touching his father when he noticed the blood running down his eyes.

Adrien was about to say something when shockingly to the whole class Chloe sat beside him and was rubbing his back when she pulled him into a hug he rested his chin on her shoulder as he cried the blood running down his eyes and onto her new white shirt but… she didn't mind. After a bit he hugged her back and thanked her he then calmed down and recollected himself to continue on with the day.

The day ended as everyone left Marinette ran over to Lyrex "We are going to the movies here would you like to join?" He gave a small nod maybe that would help him keep his mind of off her…

As Marinette and he went over to the others Chloe stepped up and hugged him he hugged her back as they all went on to the movies. The movie that was playing was Star Wars the Force Awaken (That was an amazing movie by the way i very much enjoyed it.)

Chloe and Lyrex had to sit on the second set of Chairs in the far back but something odd about that was they seemed to enjoy just them not anyone else. As the movie started almost instinctively he put his arm around Chloe… in a way forgetting it was not Bluestar. Chloe decided to move a bit closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

They felt something as they sat there he was warm... she was cold she loved his warm fur he didn't mind the coldness of hers either. He looked down at her she looked up they both smiled, it was if everything was moving slow now she lifted her head up and slowly moved towards his he did as well there breaths of hot and cold just making it worse for them as they slowly connected lips and kissed.

Chapter end.


	17. Chapter 17

Life with a blind wolf and a young alpha

Chapter Seventeen: A storm after a calming

Lyrex's P.O.V

She drove me crazy her warmth my coldness she made me feel whole again, I know Bluestar is gone but Chloe she is just like her in every way and she cares for me and Just like the others said I changed her, she jumped onto my lap and we started to make out our temperatures mixing. We pulled each other closer and closer, Both of us being taken over like a drug it was so addicting I never wanted it to end.

The theater room lite up with the lights signaling the movie's end we were both blushing like mad, I put my forehead on hers and smiled, gave her nose a lick as she hopped off. We walked down the stairs to see Marinette and Adrien kissing at the lower levels of the theater, we both gave a small smile as they realized everyone was leaving we all grouped back up and headed out.

Me and Chloe were holding hands as we walked on she was warm it was a nice feeling since i was always so cold. I was about to head into Marinette's house when Chloe asked to walk with her she didn't want to be out alone at night. So being the Gentleman my father raised me to be i walked her home both of us holding hands talking.

We got to her house, her parents weren't there, there was no cars no lights on anything she was scared that something happened so i pulled out the Casual and pulled the slide back and walked in making sure she stayed behind me.

We walked around the entire house nothing was wrong nothing moved, No blood no signs of forced entry even unforced entry, The Casual slid back into my sleeve. As i turned around Chloe rushed up to me kissing me furiously pushing my back against the wall.

Third Person P.O.V

She ran her hands up and down his chest. Kissing him non stop, "You made me see a better world. Thank You" She quickly said and went back to making out with him he leaned her back his tongue pushing into her mouth, They both started to become hotter and hotter there bodies and minds wanted more and more something they both couldn't understand was taking control of them all they knew it was "More, Faster, More, Forever, More".

Chloe jumped up wrapping her legs around him he held her up the two of them. Making out like wild animals (heh heh you see what i did there? No…. ok), He stumbled back but caught himself as he moved to her neck she let out a sharp gasp, the sudden jolt of pleasure made her scratch his back with her sharp claws but he didn't care.

He spun around and dropped her onto her back on her bed they continued to kiss each other his body cold her's warm that feeling came back. Chloe let him work his kissing on her neck, she let out multiple quick breaths on air and a sharp moan as he rubbed her back and her side.

She took of his shirt in a split second along with his coat, wrapping his arms around him she pulled him down and nibbled his neck and his ear as he worked his way down. He unbutton her shirt as it opened up revealing her d sized cups he squeezed one of them getting a moan from her but it was muffled from them kissing.

He slowly ran his hand through her pants and rubbed against her clit she let out a sharp gasp and tensed up her back arching as her body calmed down she then took off her shirt and unsnapped her bra her breast bounced in front of Lyrex as she blushed deeply. "You like what you see?", He gave a smirk and kisses her. "Did that answer your question?", She blushed even more and nodded.

He then leaned down and flicked her nipple with his tongue her body shuddered "your tongue is so cold!". He smirked and did it again but this time he started to suc on her breast, Chloe's back arched as she let out a soft Moan he moved his hand up and started to massage her other one driving her crazy.

"Lyrex… This is my first time…" She said letting out a moan at the end he stopped and looked at her with his one red and blue eye. "Do you want to go through with this?", She nodded "But please take it slow at first.", he nodded and continues to work his magic on her breast as he pulled her pants down and rubbed her inner leg.

Chloe in a blast of pleasure and heat bit down on his lip he smirked as he continued to rub up and down her leg getting more moans and gasps. "I want you in me!" Lyrex was taken back by the lust she is expressing as he pulls down her underwear showing her pink nude flesh she blushed and closed her legs a bit.

He then opened her legs and pressed his cold nose against her backing folds she let out a sharp yell as her legs closed instinctively her blushing getting worse. She then after taking a few breaths opened her legs back up spreading her folds for Lyrex's tongue to ravage he leaned down giving her clit a nice long cold lick her body shuddered from the cold as she let out a moan her back arched.

He continued to giver her wet dripping pussy lick after lick after lick her mind and body wanting more. "Stick your tongue in please!" He gave a smirk but acknowledged her wish and pushed his tongue deep into her she almost screamed but covered her mouth turning it into a muffled moan.

His tongue tangled around like a mad snake rubbing up against her walls as she started to pant at the feeling of his cold tongue in his hot body making her cold as well, his tongue reached deep into her rubbing her g card making her scream and arch her back as she started to lose herself to pleasure and lust she put her hand on the back of his head and pushed making his snout go into her letting his tongue reach deeper and deeper, "Faster!" At the command he spun his head from side to side and spun his tongue around like a tornado she could feel pressure building inside of her.

"Lyrex! I'm gonna cum!" He digged his tongue deeper into her one last time hitting her g card as her fluids rushed out of her, she yelled out in ecstasy as her fluids flowed out of her Lyrex who was enjoying the taste cleaned her up her pulsing lips needing attention from him.

He took his belt off and pulled his pants down Chloe blush returned in full mast as she observed the massive bulge in his underwear, "I know wolves were big but…. Daaaammmnnn" She thought to herself as she become a bit nervous of the idea. "H..H..Hey Lyrex… How big are you?", he shrugged not really knowing he never thought of it as an important concept or worry.

"One second" Chloe quickly got up and grabbed a measuring tape, she gave his member a lick, Lyrex shuddered by got erect enough for her to measure. "Two feet…. Ten… inches… Do you take roids?!", he shook his head. "You think with the father I have i would be able to?" He gave a small laugh.

She takes in a deep breath and hops back on the bed. "Ready when you are love." She spreads her legs her flesh her lips pulsing and pink begging for attention, he steps up and lines himself up with her she gives him a nod as he penetrates her he slowly pushes in. "D..Dear fuck! So big!", He groans pushing into her virgin pussy "So tight!" He then taking it slow starts to thrust in but hits a barrier.

"Alright Chloe this is going to be a bit painful but i will help you through it alright?" She nods as he pushes through breaking her barrier she bits her lips and lets out a muffled hiss as he leans forward and sucs on her breast, he messages the other, slowly but surely the pain goes away being replaced with pleasure she sticks her tongue out as his member throbbed in her sending waves of pleasure through her body and his they both moan together as he starts to pound away.

"Fuck your so tight!", "You're so big! Faster! Harder! Make me scream!", Lyrex his mind being taken over by lust and his love for Chloe sends energy through him his hips become blurs her screams fill the room as he slams harder and harder into her.

He feels pressure building up inside of him as he forces his knot into her she screams out into the night as he grabs her hips to help with his constant thrust, Chloe screams out climaxing her juices flowing around his wolfhood she wraps her arms around him and pulls him down she then wraps her legs around his waist "Fill me! Give me your children!" He is shocked at the speed that everything is moving, it reminds him all too well of Bluestar as he slams into her again getting closer.

"Chloe i'm gonna cum!" She holds him closer to her "Cum for me!" He lets out a loud howl as his massive load fills her up her body becoming warmer as he gets on the bed and cuddles up beside her them both becoming tied together she starts to purr in pleasure and satisfaction what a night.

As Lyrex was finally able to pull out of her with a loud pop he covered her up left her a letter and kissed her on the forehead as he went back to Marinette's house.

As he was heading back he had no idea but he was blushing like mad as his mind played over and over the events of the night and how much lust she had but as he was looking down hiding his blushing he and some man collided they both fell to the ground he got up ready to give the person a bad time whenever he identified the man…

"Adrien!, Sorry about that man." Lyrex reached out and helped Adrien up who was also blushing deeply. "Where were you Lyrex?" Adrien become a bit shifty as the smell of sex, Marinette's and Chloe's sents hit the others nose and they both looked at each other wide eyed. "Oh… so that's what you were doing…"

Lyrex gave a small laugh as Adrien gave him a soft punch to the arm chuckling "So why aren't you with Chloe Lyrex?", Lyrex explained that he was JUST on his way back to Marinette's house whenever they both heard what sounded to be a scream for help in an alleyway.

Lyrex pulled out the Causal, Adrien pulling out his staff they both walked into the alleyway, as they approached the source of the noise it was a Woman whose clothes were ripped off she was crying, she had cuts and bruises all over her. "Help please!" She cried softly as Adrien and Lyrex helped her up when ever shadowed figures appeared on the roofs around them.

"Oh looky here girls we got ourselves a two for one prize." The spokesperson the voice was feminine who were they? The question ran through lyrex's mind as he whipped out a second Casual, "Adrien get her out of here." There was no response as he turned around the women had a taser in her hand, Adrien on the ground cold Lyrex aimed and got ready to fire when something hit him in the back making him drowsy it was a tranq dart.

Lyrex stumbled around trying to stay up when one of the girls from the rooftop landed beside him and tased him sending him to the ground cold. His eyes slowly shut as the last thing he saw was them drag Adrien away and shoot the girl they were trying to help.

-Location:? Time:? Place:?-

Lyrex started to wake up rubbing his head which was pounding with a massive headache as he looked around he got up when lights came on and a voice on a loudspeaker started talking "Lyrex, Anderson Age: 17 walk down the hall face forward don't look anywhere but forward." He got up whining in a bit of pain but walked on down the hall keeping his eyes forward as the door opened up it was a small room with handcuffs.

"Put the cuffs on and continue to the next room." With a little bit of hesitation he did so and handcuffed himself and continued to walk forward out of the room whenever he stopped abruptly there was a wall. "Strip down and head to the right." He growled a bit but when he did a huge shock went through him he yelled in pain and almost dropped to the ground but stayed strong and got undressed and walked on to the right.

He then entered a shower room no one was in there but him, he looked around wondering what to do when a pole raised from the ground with a hook on it. "Put the middle loop of your handcuff chain through the hook." Still wondering what the hell was going on he did so it lifted raised his arms up in a relaxed position.

He looked around the room was pitch black except for a dim light above him. "What the hell is going on?", as it seemed like he was going to just stay in there forever the lights turned on and water started to pour from the roofing. A door then opened…. What did he just get into….

Five girls walked in Naked drop dead gorgeous and looking for something. Lyrex just stood there trying to figure out what the hell was going on as they started to rub up against him he shuddered a bit as they started to clean him off he could feel himself getting erect something they wanted to happen.

One of them had a notepad on them the others started to take measurements of him as he wiggled a trying to keep there hands away but when you're hanging from a pole handcuffed you don't have much room. One of them then without warning grabbed his length and measured it they started talking as they walked out and Lyrex was able to wiggle off the pole.

"Go to the right and follow the two guard to your cell." So he walked to the right and not to much of his surprise there was two female guards that escorted him to a cell and kicked him in he slid on the ground the door slammed shut and so he walked around his small cell when he heard the door next to him open.

He heard the sound of someone hitting the ground hard then some shuffling, he leaned up against the wall that was closest to the wall and started to push on the bricks when he found a loss one so with a hard punch he force the brick out of its spot and looked through to see Adrien!

"Adrien! Oh thank god it's you are you alright? Where are we what the hell is going on?!", He reached his hand through the hole in the wall showing the back of it there was a burnt mark into it a Black Wolf….. Lyrex almost smacked his head off of the nearest wall but kept his cool they were now in the hands of the Black Guard but from what it looks like there was only… females here… how strange..

"This is a reproduction facility…" As soon as he said that there was multiple loud bangs and a loud growl Lyrex sat back up not giving any fucks about his profusely bleeding head, "So there just going to use us to make more soldiers and then get rid of us is what i think you're leading to…" Adrien gave a small laugh "That is exactly what i am telling you… death by sex am i right?", Lyrex laughed and smacked his head off the floor again. "Yep instead of dieing trying to protect the world we are going to be literally fucked to death…" The next few things he said where unauditable sounds and words. "Hey i mean most men would kill to be in our situation….. Surrounded by sexy girls and the only thing we have to do is fuck them and listen to them to survive."

Lyrex slammed his hand on the wall making Adrien jump "You think being forced to supply an army that plans on destroying the world with soldiers is a dream? A good situation?! We are in a terrible situation we are even if it's by force helping the enemy!" Adrien side leaning up against the wall Lyrex and Adrien back to back sided "Sorry Lyrex just trying to lighten the mood i know this is going to be terrible to withstand.", Lyrex gave a smirk "Yeah i know sorry about that but, you know i wonder what Chloe and Marinette are doing right now.. It is morning now they are probably at school wondering what happened to us…"

Chloe's P.O.V

That bastard! He just gets in my pants and leaves! I read his note and threw it to the ground and went off to school still a bit sore from last night but the anger I felt took care of the soreness, When i got to the classroom Marinette was crying her head on her arms i walked over and sat by her "What's wrong Mari?", She lift her head up her eyes filled with the same anger i was feeling. "Adrien! He got in my pants and just left!" Mari froze realizing she said that outloud but, that calmed me down because why would Adrien do that? That seems to much out of character even for him.

"The same thing happened with Lyrex…", Marinette looked at me and tilted her head a bit. "That's not like him to do that… something is wrong here…" I nodded slowly but what could have happened? I mean he wrote he was heading back to Mari's house! "Did Lyrex ever come home to your house?!", She shook her head. "Something is wrong… because Adrien never got to his house either he told me he was going to call me as soon as he got home he never did…"

We looked at each other something was wrong why are they both gone? I called Lyrex's phone no answer so i started to walk back to the house when i called it again and i heard his ringtone! (Megalovania) i ran into the alley way when i saw a dead body then i saw his phone and a large staff and tire marks… He was taken! I then quickly called Adrien's phone it was right near by! They were both taken! By who? Where? I tried to wrap my head around it all why would someone take them? And for what reason?

...I hope there alright…

Chapter End


	18. Chapter 18

Life with a Blind Wolf and a Young Alpha

Chapter Eighteen: Wake Up Anderson

*Jasper Park Canada Western Pack Third Person P.O.V*

A pair of red eyes open as a cold breeze blows over Jasper park and a familiar skyscraper slowly gets up, but in a flash blood erupts from his mouth splattering over the ground, with a groan the tall man stands up fully as he looks around. Anderson takes a step but as he looks at his hands, his arms, he's human again!

"Whats..going..on...why am..i.." He was interrupted by throwing up more blood and a severe pain in his chest, a cold voice, Anderson's spine shivered. "Wakey wakey Anderson you have been in a really long dream now it's time for you to never wake up!" Anderson's gaze looked over to see a red dog standing there bodies surrounded him blood everywhere. "Smile Dog so you finally showed yourself." Anderson even though his body felt like a bruise he stood firmly looking at the demonic hell dog before him.

"What happened to the others… where is Helena and Lyrex..", Smile Dog looked into Anderson's eyes with the wide smile showing. "Oh don't worry there safe with me." The evil dog grinned as Anderson slowly caught on. "You drank my blood and took the souls of the others from me.." The demonic hell spawn gave a small distorted laugh "correct you are Palladian Anderson." The heathen dog slowly padded towards the skyscraper as there eyes met.

At the light sound of a drop of blood Anderson slid two bayonets out of his jacket and swung in and x at Smile Dog who jumped back and skidded to the ground. "I wouldn't be so ready to attack Anderson if you remember they will be taking the damage not me and i drank and absorbed your beloved Helena and Lyrex so i would watch out if i were you." Anderson looked to the ground. "Let's make a deal then smile dog…", The dogs eyebrow raised at the request. "What kind of Deal Alexander Anderson?"Anderson straightened himself out. "A fight me and you alone.. If i win you will be absorbed into me and i will control you to my will, also you will give back the souls to the bodies of everyone you have captured… and if you win you can have my soul and continue your terror." Smile god thought about it. "Let me have two wolves to help me with this fight and it's a deal and don't worry they are mine no one you would be familiar with." Anderson nodded they slowly stepped towards one another and shook hand to paw the deal was set.. The souls were the audience and the fight between the Monster of God and the Monster who Denies God begins.

With a rage filled scream Anderson pulls out five bayonets per hand, Smile Dog brought forth the two demon wolves Zelia and Zoe, Even if the odds were three on one Anderson was not going to back down, He wiped his arms sending the Bayonets flying at bullet speed, five out of the ten hit there target Zelia was hit screaming in pain the blessed power of the bayonets burning the demonic power in her, cleaning her mind body and soul. Smile Dog took the advantage to jump at Anderson clawing his face and arms, Zoe bite down on Anderson's leg dragging him to the ground.

Smile dog jumped onto Anderson clawing and tearing into his arms body and face, Anderson was able to get one leg under smile dog launching him into the air, Zoe ducked under her master, she then bit into Anderson's Gauntlet breaking it causing the Zero point energy converter to shut down Anderson was now out of Bayonets. "Damnit.. All out of weapons.. I guess i have to use my hands to win this fight." Anderson's thoughts ran through his head as he ran long first at Zoe swinging, his fist connected sending her flying back spinning in the air and rolling along the ground, Smile dog jumped Anderson from the back clawing and biting at his neck.

As Smile dog was thrown off by a bleeding Anderson, Smile dog took the opportunity to absorb Zoe and Zelia Transforming himself into the Demon he was, a pair of wings ripped out of the hell spawns back spikes lining his back. "This is your true form? Disappointing you Heathen." Smile dog scoffed and took to the sky and in a series of heartbeats Anderson leaned over as cuts appeared all over his body from head to toe, the pain brought the Paladin to his knees as Smile dog was ready to finish the fight by taking to the sky and diving down upon the Vatican Agent.

"Helena...Lyrex… I'm Sorry…" Anderson looked down in defeat his body beaten and bruised to no end until he felt something in his arm, as Smile dog got closer and closer Anderson wiped out the Mighty Black handgun and opened fire the Blessed bullets running Smile dog through Anderson yelled out in rage and anger as the Jackal sounded its thunderous roar the satanic hell spawn dropped to the ground losing his altitude and momentum.

As the dust clears and Smile dog laid there in pain, Anderson didn't stop there, He quickly reloaded the Jackal and continued to fire non stop bullet after bullet, Than as Anderson stood above Smile dog.. He vanished.. And time reminded… To when Anderson was captured by the west…

His eyes slowly opened as he looked around in the dark den, two wolves sat near the opening on guard making sure there captured human didn't escape, The Paladin looked around he place his hands on the ground and lifted himself up trying not to make too much noise so the guards wouldn't be alerted. As he stood to his full height of six feet eight inches he smacked his head off the roof of the den with a loud smack the guard alpha's spun around growling lowering themselves ready to attack in the blink of an eye, "Stop growling at me you mutts I already have a headache" Anderson's eyes met theirs he wasn't in the mood for a fight he had things to find out. "Don't you talk to us like that you miserable human! Unless you want to never see the sun!" One of the wolves become a brave and took a step forward as Anderson swung his arms down two Bayonets held tight in his grip.

The wolf's eyes widen but then they glowed, Anderson quickly switched to Mental communication to talk to Smile Dog or as Anderson likes to call him Mars. "Mars… don't you dare tell me you lied to me!", He shook his head confused as well. "I guess the writer is giving them powers now to even the odds…", Anderson face palmed. "The Writer? What the hell are you talking about Mars?", Mars had seem to have brushed it off already. "Lets just say Paladin… this could get interesting… very very interesting." Anderson exited the mental state and was ready to fight the two wolves, He ran up and swung getting ready to strike the one wolf when his arm stopped moving completely and he could feel something around it but he couldn't see it. "Oh no you don't you're not getting an easy kill this time human!" Anderson then swung his other bayonet at the spacing in front of his arm he then saw small thin invisible wires drop slowly to the ground, The wolf slowly backed up as Anderson walked forward, Then in a small blast an explosion shot Anderson back slamming him against the den wall.

"Oh.. i see how it is.." Anderson threw the one Bayonet at the wolf as he whipped out the 454 Casull and opened fire the wolves jumped back getting behind cover as the bullets kept flying as Anderson quickly reloaded and got up and tried to run when he froze completely, Daria slowly padded into the den along with Eve and Winston. "That will be enough of that Father Alexander Anderson you are coming with us to stand before the council your fate is going to be decided." Anderson tried to move as he talked to Mars… "Telekinesis! You have to be kidding me! I got nothing on that shit!", Mars laughed, "That is infact True Palladian but you can't just give up yet.. Think of something or make a new weapon you're good at that.."

Eve finally dropped Anderson to the ground as he got up and followed the padding wolves he tried to hold back a laugh at the fact they look so small compared to him since there on all fours. He continued to follow them as wolves appeared on the left and right growling and snapping at him until he slid the Jackal out of his jacket they all shut there muzzles in a heartbeat, He slid the Jackal back into the sleeve as he appeared on the ground a huge half circle hill in front of him.

Eve and Winston went to the top of the Hill as more and more couples started to appear, Andersen easily put two and two together that they were all the leaders of there pack, "Father Alexander Anderson you are brought here before the packs for us to decide your judgment and your fate if you are to live or to die." Anderson scoffed he looked at all of them he grinned. "Who says you can kill me so easy? You might have special powers but can you kill a Monster of God?"

They wolves growled lowly. "I wouldn't be making threats Anderson you are not in a situation where you will win." He narrowed his eyes. "Anderson your a human in the middle of a wolf territory, why are you here Palladian?", Anderson clenched his fist flexing his hand. "I woke up here from a Coma i am guessing it was induced by you wolves?", Winston shook his head. "No we found you in the den already in an unconscious state." Anderson nodded still flexing his hand slowly. "Well i was here with my Brother and Family on Vacation but.. I have been on a wild ride.. Along with a wolf named Lyrex.", He heard a wolf growl lowly. "How do you know my name?", The bayonet priest slowly turned around to face Lyrex who looked the same nothing to him seem to have changed.

"I don't know how i know your name all i do know is that i was stuck in some odd dream.. Well infact i was in a dream in a dream that was in another dream while i was knocked out in the den back there… and you were in those dreams with me along with Daria and everyone else here.. But something had changed.. And i need to figure it out.", The head wolf's ears twitched and flicked with curiosity. "What happened that you are confused with priest?" He looks up to them "I'm confused on how the south the east and the north are alive after in these dreams that i believed to have been real i eradicated all three of the packs…", The wolves became scared some of them backed away from the priest, Tony, Sarah, Ryan all started to growl loudly. "Kill this monster! He can't be trusted! Kill him before he kills us all!" Anderson thinking there was going to be a fight fixed his glasses and swung his arms two Bayonets forming he gripped them tightly ready to fight. "Calm Down!" Daria yelled the wind picked up silencing everyone calming down the masses of wolves. "Anderson.. Do you have any intentions on hurting and or killing us?", Anderson slid the Bayonets into his jacket. "Now why the bloody hell would i do that?", Winston blinked slowly "We don't know so that's why we are asking you but if you have no intention of killing us we will let you live but you will have to work for us and serve us.", He gave a small laugh. "I can live with that but why do you need my help you already have wolves with powers and special abilities why would you need me?"

Winston jumped down to the ground. "All packs have one wolf who was blessed with such abilities we don't not all have them and the children of these wolves the genetics do not pass down.", Anderson gave a small nod. "Alright i will help you… wait do you mean just your pack or all four.."He looked back up then back to Anderson. "All four packs it will keep you busy…" Anderson all of a sudden got pissed and they could see and feel he is beyond livid. "What the fuck did you do with my brother!", They were shocked by the sudden change of conversation. "I can smell his blood on some of the wolves around me WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO TO ZEN!" He whipped out the Jackal and instead of the Casull another Jackal appeared.

Anderson's voice ran cold the wolves thought nothing of the pistol until he stated its incredible power. "Pure Macedonian processed mercury ammunition in marvel's N.N.A.9 Cartridges, 13 Centimeters long weighing Sixteen Kilograms with thirteen Millimeter Armor piercing rounds! The Jackal!" The black gun shined in the sun light, the wolves slowly backed away. "Tell me where my brother is before i put a round into every single one of you!" Winston looked down. "Your brother is dead… we were chasing after him to capture him when he fell of the cliff near this place.. We ran down to see if he was alive he was impaled with a rock right through his heart.. We're sorry Anderson." Anderson held himself together long enough for him to walk away and head back to the den he was put in but when he got there, Eve stopped him. "You're going to be in the Omega Den this den is for prisoners you're not a prisoner anymore."

He nodded and walked around the Western Territory he pulled out a Cigar box and looked inside and gritted his teeth. "Cuban… I was given these.. I just never thought i would need them to calm my nerves.." He pulled out one of the Cigars and a gold Zippo lighter his grandfather gave to him he lit the cigar breathing and blowing out the smoke as he continued to walk around his nerves on edge something was off maybe he was more human than the dreams led on.

"Mars… my Regeneration it's not there anymore correct?", Mars nodded. "Yes you are just as human as everyone else to a certain point, you can regenerate but never let it get out of hand always make sure to fight back all Regeneration has a limit. If someone hits you with a powerful enough bullet to the head or heart it will put you down just like a normal human.", Anderson slowly closed his eyes. "Danke Mars…" , He than took another puff of his Cigar the ash hitting the ground, Anderson stepped on them with his boot making sure the flame died out. "Hey.. Anderson.." A soft voice called behind him he slowly turned around his red eyes flashing through his glasses. "Oh Miss Daria i'm sorry was i intruding on something?" She shook her head and slowly padded towards Anderson when a small wave of smoke hit her nose she jolted back coughing and hacking. "God what is that awful smell!", He laughs a bit putting the Cigar out it was almost finished in the first place. "That is the smell of a Cigar Frauline.. Sorry i am just trying to calm my nerves.."

She nodded understanding as they both padded back Anderson went to the left to the Omega den Daria went to the right to the Delta's den. As the Paladin slowly walked into the den multiple Omega's got up and backed away from him one of them a normal sized Grey furred wolf stood growling at Anderson. "Take an easy Wolfy." Anderson took of his glasses putting them in his pocket. "I was put here under orders from your higher ups i would advise taking the problem to Eve is it? Yes Eve if you have a problem talk to her about it don't try and start something with me." Anderson's red eye flashed as the Grey wolf calmed down. "My names not "Wolfy" its Humphrey and i still don't trust you but if Eve ordered you to be here in our den than fine… i mean i'm not going to stand up to her… there are little to no people who would stand up to her."

He gave a small laugh and walked to the back of the den where no one was at, he sat down his head just barely hitting the top he pulled out the Jackal and the Casull for cleaning as he sat cleaning both guns after taking them apart fully he finished cleaning when a loud howl could be heard. "Mars translation please?", Mars gave a small laugh "It's a call for assembly but by the pitch of it it must be important.. Oh and don't worry i will translate howls like that and help you learn." Anderson gave a thankful nod and followed Humphrey and the other Omegas as they went through and opening to see all the Western Wolves gathered.

Winston padded to the top of the large ridge as he spoke out with a loud assertive tone. "As you all might have heard by now! We have a new member to our Pack Father Alexander Anderson! We hope that all of you will treat him with respect he is not here to kill us but to help us, and i believe that he is a man of his word because if he wasn't… would any of us be alive right now.. With introductions out of the way we are sending out our hunting party, Anderson you are to go with the Wolves and assist them, we advise using your Silver gun instead of the Jackal." Anderson bent his arm put his hand over his heart and bowed.

"As you Command Winston." The casull then slid out his sleeve into his hand gripping it tightly he followed the Alpha's of the west for there hunting journey. "Don't make too much noise human.. We don't want to lose our food." he looked down seeing a gold wolf female he could tell because of her size. "Jawohl Frau Kate." Kate nodded as they approached a Large opening. "We will take care of hunting and killing the Caribou you take watch any enemy wolves you see, don't hesitate to shoot." he laughed softly. "Me hesitate? I don't hesitate trust me if i see them they will be dead before they make it out of there hiding spot."

Kate and the other Alpha's padded down into the tall grass getting low, Anderson making sure his movements were quiet loaded a clip into the Casull and pulled the slid back chambering the four fifty four reconstructed round. As he heard snarling Kate and the Alphas were on the chase two Caribou in there site, but as Kate predicted he looked over to see Enemy wolves inbound he aimed the Casull and opened fire immediately at the wolves, they jumped behind cover when one of the wolves stepped forward his body turned into a hard metal Anderson made sure his glasses weren't cloudy because even he had no idea what just happened.

Even as he continued to fire the Casull bullets being too weak bounced off the wolves metal body. "What the blood soaked protestant hell! What is this bullshit!" He jumped down the ledge as the metal wolf started to charge at Kate and the others he jumped in front firing the Casull, the bullets bounced off until Anderson became Mars and with a demonic evil grin he pulled out the Jackal and fired putting a bullet into the forearm of the wolf, he dropped down with a yelp.

"Anderson! We got the Caribou let's get out of here! Quickly!" Anderson opened fire with both guns the enemy wolves retreated, He quickly slid the handguns into the sleeve of the jacket picked up one of the Caribou and followed Kate and the Alphas. As they arrived back Eve ran up and hugged Kate. "Are you alright! We heard gunshots! What happened! Is anyone hurt!" Kate shook her head. "No were alright, The south attacked us they used there Blessed wolf to try and take our hunt Anderson stopped them.", Winston was the second to pad up. "Anderson… there was a lot more gunshots than needed… what happened?", He cleared his throat to explain. "As Kate ordered me to do i was over watch i was watching over them when i saw the south and there blessed wolf.. Well i fired the Casull at the wolf thinking it would scare him but when the bullets hit his metal fur.. The bullets were deflected, so i jumped down and ran in front of him still using the Casull on the hopes that i might have missed but as i saw them hit and bounce off i pulled out the Jackal and shot his front right Forearm the Jackal bullet easily went through the Metal."

Winston nodded, "We will talk to the south do time but for now thank you for Protecting my daughter." Anderson bowed to him and reloaded his guns and walked off to the Omega den when something bite the back of his leg he lifted his leg up and there was a little pup hanging but his pant, Flashbacks erupted into his mind of the dreams and illusions he was trapped in he tried to think of when the illusions and dreams started but he had no idea and no thought of it, he grabbed the pup who let go and gently set him on the ground as the pup let out a little squeak and ran off playing.

He gave a small smile and started to walk into the woods he lit another cigar his nerves still on edge his mind racing in a hundred different directions he had no idea what was going on but he had to do what was right and not leave Daria's side even if she had no idea or remembrance of who he was.

End Chapter

I feel this was a nice come back Been busy with school and work but I will be taking more time to type chapters when summer arrives 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen- Heat

Third Person's P.O.V

Anderson and the others awoke to a loud howl, They all got up stretching Anderson cracked his arms and hands as he stood up stretching, He ran behind the other Omega's as they gathered just like the day before. "As many of you are aware.. And this is more for Palladian Anderson than anything, The female wolves will soon be in heat.. You are to protect them at all cost if they are not around the Pack site.. Is there anyway for them to call you without it taking to long for you to arrive." Anderson nodded, "I am going to run in the opposite direction when i fire off a Casull bullet snap the digits on your paw and shout my name and watch what happens."

So after a ten to fifteen minute jog in the opposite direction of them he pulled out the Casull and fired of a bullet the loud bang of the gun rang out for Winston to hear and so he snapped the Digits on his paw. "ANDERSON!" he yelled out and in less than a second Anderson was behind him the other wolves eyes widened. "You called?" Winston jumped spinning around. "What? You?! How?!" Anderson gave a small laugh and pulled out a bible and put it away.

Winston nodded semi understanding. "But what if multiple wolves need your help you can't be everywhere at once correct?", Anderson nodded. "I have Familiars that will assist me on this task." Winston tilted his head to the side. "Familiars?" Anderson nodded he held up his right glove the golden cross glowed a demonic red as Zoe, Zelia, and Mars appear, Winston took a step back as Anderson swung his arm to the side all three of them went back into the glove back into him.

"If there are more than one female who needs help Zoe, Zelia or Mars will help you while i take care of the situation at hand." The other wolves nodded as everyone head off Anderson was then stopped by Winston. "Palladian.. Take care of them and protect them… it might have been just a day but we are starting to consider you as family.." Anderson gave a smile and put a cigar into his mouth lighting it and started his patrol around the borderlines making sure none of the other packs tried to charge in, his gloves then glowed someone has activated the omnipresence in his bible as he warped and infact his fears were realized three wolves were pushing a female into the corner but with her summoning of Anderson they were distracted.

With his eyes burning red his targets insite he jumped down landing in between the three wolves and the Female, he turned around to see who it was it was a young pup her name was Eclipse, The three wolves charged at him at the same time when he flung his arms forward bayonets flying at them one was hit in the side the other two immediately ran off leaving there injured wolf there to be captured as a prisoner. He picked the wounded wolf up and dragged him by the scruff of his neck as him and Eclipse walked back, as Anderson passed by the prisoners den he threw the wolf in there by his bayonet handle making the blade pull out of the wolves side.

"Who was that Priest?" Winston padded up to Anderson. "A prisoner.. Three wolves were trying to get to Eclipse two ran off immediately the last one was injured so i brought him back with me." Winston nodded and called one of his delta's over for interrogation. "They shouldn't have been this far in our territory.. Of course if Eclipse was in heat they would do it anyways." Then again Anderson's gloves brightened but the call was weak almost in a way dieing so Anderson didn't waits a second and warped to the weak call, When ever he got there, a wolf was already in the midst of raping the one female, as Anderson looked closer, white fur and a violet set of eyes appear. "LILLY!" Anderson jumped flying into the air the wolf pulled out of her hearing his yell as he landed with a loud slam on the ground his eyes burning an even brighter red as he pulled out two bayonets and started walking towards the now cowering wolf.

He walked up the wolf his boots thudding against the ground he lifted his bayonet into the air when something tackled him from the side, it was the metal wolf! Anderson quickly responded spinning sending the metal wolf into the air, quickly both Jackals were drawn as he opened fire the wolf ran his speed surpassing the speed of the bullets, With a jump into the air Anderson finally got a hit on his hind leg slowing the wolf down.

He than summoned Mars who picked Lilly up onto his back and ran off getting her to safety as Anderson stood ready to kill this Metal wolf whoever he was. "Ash's to ashes dust to dust we are nothing but dust and to dust we shall return! AMEN!" Anderson charged ramming one of his bayonets into the wolves side, the wolf got Anderson in the right eye with its metal claws. "Fuck!" Anderson held his hand to his eye the blood leaking through, The Vatican Agent was running out of tricks up his sleeve so he went back to his old trick he pulled out the Jackal and continued to fire on the Metal wolf the bullets destroying the metal skin around him, once there was none left Anderson switched back to two large bayonets.

He stuck his arms out looking like a cross as he walked towards the wolf. "Good job Wolf now good night!" Anderson swung down taking off both forearms of the wolf then decapitating it, he looked on as the power the wolf had turned into a smoke that vanished in the wind. The Christian put his weapons away and climbed the hill to the west.

Then yet again his glove glowed a dim dim white light and the call was almost faint, So with a warp he looked down… it was Daria… the wolf and her were tied it was already too late, Anderson's body burned with the fire of hell itself as he pulled out the Jackal aiming at the wolf tied to her when something cut his arm off completely, He looked over it was Drake the south's blessed wolf with his monomolecular wires, Anderson's arm regenerated slowly as he looked at the wolf not knowing how to beat the wires.

That's when in one final attempt he pulled out the Jackal and fires a bullet, Drake was to slow to react the bullet hit him in the forearm putting his wires out of commission as he jumped down, Daria tears in her eyes her fur messy and dusted up avoided eye contact with Anderson and he kneeled down and picked her up, Night slowly fell as Anderson walked back with Daria who was broken down.. Defeated.. Humiliated.. And tired.. She cried into Anderson's shoulder the whole walk back as Anderson was incapable of saying anything.

As Anderson and Daria walked back into the pack wolves surrounded from all sides wondering what happened as Anderson marched on he leaned up against a tree putting Daria on his lap as he hugged her holding her close wanting to make her feel safe, One of the Omega's named shakey padded close he was met with a black barrel pointing right in between his eyes and in a distorted almost demonic voice Anderson spit out. "GeT BaCk BeFoRe YoU ReGrEt It." Shakey immediately back off, Daria had fallen asleep her body tired and beaten.. Anderson slowly petted her head, instead of tears blood ran down the Priest eyes. Winston padded up to Anderson. "What happened Palladian…" Anderson with tears in his eyes sorrow in his voice and heart managed to say. "I was to late Sir…." Winston's eyes widen he took a step back from the shock as he shook his head. "Did the Wolf finish in her Palladian?" Anderson nodded it was the most painful nod he had ever given. "Who will take care of the pups than? They will be half breeds…" Winston looked around no one stepped up until he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked back to see Anderson's hand tightening on his shoulder. "I will help Daria take care of them… they should not be punished because there Father is nothing but a dirty rapist…" Winston padded up to Anderson and gave him a hug of appreciation as Anderson held Daria close to him but all the wolves could feel… he had anger in his heart… and like the great quote goes. "History always repeats itself…"

The next morning even with the loud howl of assemble Anderson sat there Daria in his arms she was still asleep as well until he saw her blue eyes open as she looked up at him. She could see the sorrow in his eyes he was to late and he knew it perfectly well that it was his fault that he didn't stop that wolf from rapping her.. But he was going to get revenge even if that meant slaughtering every single wolf in the north. Daria licked his cheek he was confused as why. "Thank you Palladian… for caring for me.. Please don't think it was your fault… i was careless and i didn't fight back.. I should have but my body.. It wouldn't listen to me." Anderson interrupted her by kissing her. "Don't you dare say you didn't fight back.. You couldn't have… you were in a state that male wolves.. Some of them anyway like to take advantage.. And i'm sorry i didn't get there quicker but i have a problem with it all.. I need to talk to Winston"

The Christian gently put Daria on the ground as she curled up not wanting to move but to rest, as he went off to find Winston. God's Assassin with rage in his heart stepped forward to talk to Winston. "Sir this was a planned attack… and i feel we have three enemies on all sides wanting to see all of us burn.." Winston looked with curiosity flowing through him. "How do you figure Palladian?" Anderson clenched his fist. "Because every single attack was carried out by a different wolf by different packs, one from the east, one from the north, and one from the south.. This was planned… because now they think we are emotionally destroyed… but we can't let them think we are weak with your permission i would like to take some alpha's with me and go on a raid.. But here's a warning if you say no i will go along.." Winston looked to Eve who shook her head no. "Go alone Palladian…" Anderson scoffed seeing that Winston was afraid so with Hate and Anger burning is very soul with hells fire he walked into the south the ones responsible for Daria's rapeing..

The loud thud of his boots could be heard by the southern wolves as he entered there pack a man alone but armed with the devils pistol as he walked up standing before the leader of the south. "Human… what are you doing here?!" The wolves slowly circled Anderson growling. "I just wanted to tell you all something…. You ever enter our territory i will kill you without the slightest hesitation." with a growl from the Priest himself he marched back until a pup jumped in front of him, he looked down at the pup. "Intruder!" The pup squeaked as something took Anderson over and with a loud bang he shot the pup but with disgust filling Anderson's eyes he threw up blood of his own and ran as fast as he could back to the west.

He tripped falling the ground his arm being impaled by a large branch as he ended up in a large opening the west was just starting to eat when it happened, Anderson tried to get up gritting his teeth at the pain that surged through his arm from the branch. "Anderson! What happened! Are you alright?!", Anderson looked up it was Daria. "Im… im fine.. It's just a branch... " A flashback ran into his mind of the pup and he threw up more blood on the ground his heart racing.

One of the pack healers ran up, Cipher looked at his wound in his arm as Anderson spit it out. "I went to the south… i told them not to come to the west territory… but as i was leaving… a pup jumped out in front of me… and i don't know what took over me… i killed the pup… shot it right in between the eyes…" He threw up more blood after finishing his sentence his hearing and eyesight started to go blurry.

Cipher quickly pulled out the branch and wrapped it up in leaves and used cobwebs to keep it together, but as she worked on him the south came back multiple Alpha wolves and there Leader Samantha, and Drake, Anderson looked at them and got up weak but able to stand strong, he pulled out the Jackal behind his back clicking the hammer. "Alexander Anderson you are coming with us! If you refuse you will all die!" Drake snapped at them his words like a viper's sting but Anderson was already ready for him, A new trick up his sleeve.

Anderson summoned into his grip five bayonets and the Jackal in the other hand as he stepped in front of Drake. "I warned you about what was going to happen if you came back here that pups death was a warning and you ignored it." Anderson threw the bayonets at Samantha a wolf from her left jumped in the way taking all the hits as Anderson fired the Jackal, soon in a matter of seconds it was Drake, Samantha and Anderson.

Drake and Samantha without a word left. "Something isn't right…" As Anderson turned around.. Daria was dead.. Cut in half… Anderson didn't even realize it… His rage and Anger filled his heart.. And with a rage filled howl… the north...the...east...and the south…. Were all eradicated… in a matter of minutes as history repeated itself…

Anderson afterwards put Daria's body back together, he knew he couldn't bring her from the dead… but this was a proper burial.. Anderson laid her body into the grave. "I..I'm so sorry.. I was to stuck in a dream.. In an illusion to tell you how much i loved you… i.. I don't want you to leave…." He started to cry his hands on his eyes… when

Chapter end


End file.
